No Way Out
by Elstro1988
Summary: Matt Striker has been in a relationship with his fellow announcer Josh Mathews for about a year. While Josh is away, Matt strays...with disastrous consequences. Slash Matt/Josh, Matt/Suprise, also some Codiasi.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is my new series! I had the plot idea in my head for a while but couldn't think how to execute it. I'm bringing in some elements from the CC world but not all. Josh/Cody as BFFs for example, and wrestler!Josh. And of course Codiasi. Gotta love those two_

_This fic is inspired by a certain 1987 film. I'll leave you to guess which one ;)_

* * *

The arena was still in that pleasantly empty stage before a live house show was due to occur that night, and a small crop of Smackdown superstars had managed to grab the ring for some training.

The recently-dethroned Cody Rhodes hadn't taken the end of his reign badly at all and right now was having some fun being the referee between the small announcer and his best friend Josh Mathews and Tyson Kidd. He was mainly throwing himself into this just to occupy himself whilst his longtime partner Ted DiBiase was still recuperating from his broken ankle and repaired shoulder injuries.

"You gonna miss him when he's gone?" asked Natalya Neidhart to Matt Striker, who were sat on two steel chairs at ringside, watching their respective other halves scrap.

Matt had been seeing Josh for almost a year now, and considering it was his first gay relationship it had gone pretty nicely so far. They'd just worked together alongside each other for so long, and after a few seemingly innocuous little nights out (like the time Josh invited Matt to a local go-kart track, just the two of them), they'd ended up sharing an awkward kiss. Josh, who was openly gay, had initiated the kiss.

Matt had been initially embarrassed and tried to avoid the small man, but this was tricky when they had to call matches together on shows like Superstars. It was actually, of all people, Scott Stanford who'd threatened to bash their heads together unless they both got over themselves and stopped acting like middle-schoolers. So Matt, being the sultry-voiced gentleman that he was, invited little Josh out to dinner (at a Moroccan restaurant, of all places – not many in some of the hicktowns they performed in on the road!) and they'd talked. And then Josh, the little minx had got Matt to kiss him again.

It had been the night of Extreme Rules 2011 when they'd finally got it together. A few wrestlers had gathered to wish Michelle McCool well on her early retirement and well, Matt and Josh ended up making out after a couple of beers right in front of half the roster.

It was when he'd got the sassy little tart in the bedroom that Matt realised how scary it was to think that he was about to have sex with a guy. And it was the best sex he'd had in years. And he never really know how….ripped or inked the little man was under his sharp suits. That had been a nice surprise too. Josh was a little femme and a bit of a screamer….but Matt liked that. He'd woken up the next day to that hotel's finest breakfast being served …..by Josh in very small briefs. And he'd been bewitched since then…gradually coming to terms with how much he loved the spiky-haired little moppet.

So here they were, few weeks shy of their one-year anniversary. And Josh had been training for months to work off almost 8 years of ring rust. Mainly it had been practice sessions under the expert guidance of Tyson Kidd, as well as legend road agents such as Dean Malenko and Ricky Steamboat….and Matt was impressed. He'd been more than happy to strut his stuff in the ring on NXT with Darren Young last August but he'd never seen his little beau wrestle. He'd watched Tough Enough of course, but that wasn't the same as seeing it for real.

"Do you submit!" barked Cody in the ring as Tyson had Josh in a particularly mean-looking cloverleaf hold.

"NO!" Josh cried.

Matt had to laugh. Cody loved being a ref. Yet he never did the Special Guest thing even at house shows.

Josh screamed as he managed to break Tyson's hold and crawled to his feet. He took the Hart-trained superstar down with a dropkick before climbing to the top rope. Matt loved it when Josh did this – he was known in his indy circuit and backyard days for having a particularly beautiful moonsault and it was the first move he'd worked on when he'd restarted his training. Cody had been the one who'd coaxed it back out of him…and as he, in Matt's opinon was the best non-luchador moonsaulter on the roster who wasn't Evan Bourne; he'd been the natural choice to train Josh.

Josh's small body gracefully cut the air and he took Tyson down. Cody slid expertly into position and counted. 1. 2. 3.

"Ring the bell!" barked the second-generation superstar.

"Ding Ding!" called Natalya.

Josh got to his feet, his small body sheened with sweat, making his tattoos glisten.

"Did I do good, Mattie?" he asked. Matt just melted. The Voice. Josh used it on him when he wanted approval (or just wanted something in general…if he called him 'Mattie' that was it…the former teacher was a gonner). Cody grinned as he watched his bestie climb out of the ring and into Matt's arms.

Matt nuzzled against the warm body and kissed his soft lips. He was only a few years younger than Matt and over thirty but he never felt the age gap.

"Stop it!" complained Cody, "Get a room already."

Josh turned to flip his friend off. Cody was missing Ted even more so than usual right now. Josh turned and kissed Matt before his blue eyes fixed upon Matt's.

"I love you Mattie," Josh breathed.

"Love you too pumpkin," Matt replied.

"Awwww," Natalya cooed. Tyson just shook his head. Cody made a being-sick noise.

"Jealous, Codeman?" jeered Tyson.

Cody just blew him a raspberry.

"Joshy, cig time!" he called.

Josh just nuzzled against Matt some more before breaking away and following his larger friend out of the arena.

"Bet you can't wait for DiBiase to come back!" Tyson remarked.

"I dunno how you cope with Cody hanging around all the time," Natalya put in, "Must be like having children!"

"It's not that bad," chuckled Matt, "It's easier if you know comic books, at least then you can hold some kind of conversation with Runnels."

* * *

Superstars had wrapped and obviously Matt wondered if he could grab some more time with his boy before they sent him back to the announcers' table for Smackdown. He made his way back over to catering and just as he thought, there Josh was, sat with Cody who was greedily devouring some quite gross-looking fried chicken pieces, and already in his bright ring clothes. He basically resembled the lead character from Assassin's Creed and stood out a mile. What with his 220 pound frame barely clad in red and white and Josh's tiny dark-suited form next to him they made such an odd pair. Matt saw Josh check his Cartier watch (one of Matt's first presents he'd bought for him early into their relationship) and get up before hugging Cody once more. Matt just watched Josh toss his soda can into the trash and pad back towards him. His little face just lit up when he saw him. A year almost and they were still very into each other even though they were at work together most days.

"You got some time to spare?" asked Matt.

"Sorry Mattie, they want me back to commentate," Josh said, "We can go home early once Smackdown wraps if you like? I got some big news for you! Just telling Coddles."

"And he gets to know first because…?"

"He's my best friend, and he's more in demand than us announcers," Josh said.

Matt was quite looking forward to finding out.

* * *

"OH MATTIE!" gasped Josh, fully spent, small arms wrapping around the built frame of his lover as they collapsed onto the bed. Matt may not be a regular in the ring anymore but his stocky physique was in tip top shape (including his lovely juicy ass).

Matt gently placed his lips onto Josh's before rolling over next to the small man, pulling the duvet on top of their sweaty bodies.

"So baby, what's the news?" he asked.

Josh was still recovering from his orgasmic high at present. Matt gave him a minute or two before he was distinctly flushed and able to talk coherently again.

"Next week, I'm off to FCW," Josh said.

"Huh?"

"You know I had that match against Hunico at that house show?" Josh said.

Matt remembered it very well actually.

"It was like a test…I begged Hunter to let me have a match. He said he was really impressed with me even though he doesn't like cruiserweights and said that I'd lost none of my spunk from Tough Enough…and would I be interested in a developmental contract?"

Matt felt a bit of a pang but he was happy that his beau was finally getting some rewards for the hard work he'd been putting in his time off. That house show match had been a one-off treat and trust exercise and Josh had done very well against the experienced Mexican. He would just miss his pumpkin that was all.

"I'll miss you," he said.

Josh beamed. His smile could light up rooms.

"I'll miss you too, Mattie, but come see me whenever you want," he said, "My last Raw will be next week in Detroit. Dunno how I'm being written out yet. Mattie….hug me."

"Of course, pumpkin."

Josh mewed happily as the big arms held his lithe form close. He knew that he copped teasing for their relationship – he treated Matt very much like a younger teen would treat an older man – Matt was his 'Daddy' and Josh was Matt's 'boy' and the small man played up to it a lot. Not that Matt minded, he enjoyed buying Josh presents and taking him for meals in nice restaurants. Josh always appreciated it and never demanded anything. He would often refuse sometimes but Matt would never hear of it. He spoiled Josh rotten and he knew it. Even when Josh invited him to the go-karting Matt had stepped in and paid for them even though Josh insisted it was his treat and his idea. And that was what led to that first kiss.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Not very long and mostly backstory I know but it's the first chapter and I'm just setting up all the action! And Raw was the best muse. Also I just want to see if people want to read more :)**

**By the way, I hate what Brock did :( I know it's a storyline….but not very BA Star is it? LOL. **

**Hope you like it xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Flashback time! This I think will just really get us an insight into their relationship. And because I think quite a few people want to see this pairing in slash. Smut! Nothing but. Mostly._

_Let's go!_

* * *

**Extreme Rules, 1 May 2011.**

The superstars and divas had congregated into the hotel's bar that night - it was just a quick shindig to give Michelle McCool her final send-off.

A few drinks had already been consumed and spirits were generally high, even in some very bruised and battered bodies. Miz had lost his WWE title to Cena…Cody Rhodes had had a brutal fight with Rey Mysterio and Kharma had made her blistering debut in the Divas division.

Cody was sat at a table with his boyfriend Ted DiBiase, recently acquired by Smackdown during the draft, along with his bestie Josh Mathews and the victorious Layla El.

Layla's knee was hurting her so she was resting it on the table. Josh had asked the hotel's bar for a champagne ice bucket and had tipped the cold cubes all over her leg. It had made sense after that third beer.

"Coddles, you can take that thing off you know," Josh said to the ravenette.

"Joshy, anyone could walk in…kayfabe hasn't died yet," Cody said.

"But think of Teddy, how can he kiss you?" put in Layla.

Ted just grinned and adjusted his visor before taking a gulp from his beer. He didn't mind. He had been very impressed with his baby boy tonight…that was a real hardcore street fight….he'd come a long way from his stooge of Bob Holly days.

"Anyway, it makes your nose look big," Josh smirked.

"Can it…bitch," Cody smirked.

"Want me to tell Teddy just how much of a cry-baby you were the night Speedy Gonzalez shattered your schnozz?" Josh teased.

Ted chuckled and pulled Cody's warm body closer. Under the silly plastic adorning his pretty face, Cody beamed and shuffled to Ted, his arm wrapping around the blonde. Ted pecked Cody's cheek.

Cody mewed and made a small kiss-kiss noise with his lips. Ted leaned in and kissed the brunette once more, this time on the lips, taking care to avoid the acrylic face ornament.

"How are you getting on with your man, anyway, Josh?" asked Ted as Cody leaned in, resting his head on the southerner's chest. It was so lucky that they'd bagsied the comfy couches in the corner of the hotel bar.

"He's not my man," Josh sighed, blushing, "We had one kiss."

"His idea of a hot date was go-karting, can you imagine?" Layla said teasingly.

"I don't see a problem with that, not like Striker's a girly girl," Ted said.

"Speak of the devil," Layla smirked, spotting the handsome dark-haired former teacher talking to Booker T at the bar.

"Lay…no!" hissed Josh.

Cody perked up. And his face lit up with a naughty grin. He got to his feet.

"CODDLES…no!" complained Josh.

"I told you Josh, don't tease Coddles…it always backfires," Ted said, clicking his tongue, "Trust me…you should know better by now!"

"I didn't think…Lay go tell him I'm sorry and I'll buy him his drinks all night!" Josh said, blushing furiously when he saw Cody chatting with Striker…and pointing to him.

"Oh no, sunshine, you made your bed…now go lie in it!" the English girl laughed.

"Teddy…?" Josh tried appealing to the blonde.

"Look lively, he's coming over," Ted smirked.

"I hate you Cody Runnels," Josh whimpered, hiding his face.

"Budge up Joshy, make a space for Mattie," Cody said, pleased with his handiwork. He perched right back next to Ted, the most mischievous smile on his lovely face.

Matt Striker sat himself down next to Josh whose face was now beetroot red.

"Hey Josh," he said amiably, his winning smile painted to his face.

"Hey Matt," Josh replied, staring into his half-drunk bottle of beer.

"Good night?"

"Yeah, OK thanks."

"Well, this is gripping stuff," Layla said. She'd certainly regained her wicked streak after all the tears of the day. She knew that if she went back to see Michelle she'd start off again – at least here with the boys she could just have a laugh and forget that her dearest friend in this job was retiring after tonight. And she knew that Josh was secretly ecstatic that Matt had sat next to him.

"Teddy…come dance with me," Cody grinned.

"No way, you better be restin' yourself baby boy," Ted said, "You had one hell of a fight with Rey…don't over do it, hey? Not like you'll be not seein' me until the next pay per view!"

"Is there a time limit?" Layla put in, sipping her glass of wine, eyes glinting. Her knee was really hurting her but she was sure it'd be fine for the week.

* * *

As cocktails and beer continued to flow (some of the Raw superstars will be regretting this tomorrow to get their flights) people began to get more daring and lively…there was one or two pizza-eating contests going down (most of them, oddly, involving Michelle)

By one o'clock in the morning, several people had got up to dance (and seeing Randy Orton attempt the 'Twist' dance with other pissed-up wrestlers including the newly-crowned World Heavyweight Champion Christian was something definitely YouTube-worthy)

Someone, nobody knew who, had thought it a great idea to choose 'Eternal Flame' on the bar's jukebox and a few couples were slow dancing. Josh and Matt had managed to make some civil small talk and Matt could see how embarrassed the little moppet was, although he hid it behind a good dose of sass with Layla and Cody. Right now Josh was slow-dancing with Layla (as Cole rightly said back on NXT, Josh was the sentimental dancer type – and he could move those pert hips too)

"Aww I feel so sorry for you, Lay," said a somewhat tipsy Beth Phoenix, "You and Josh look adorable together! Shame he wants to bed Striker!"

"BETH!" Josh cried, breaking the dance as Layla collapsed into giggles once more.

"What?" the muscular blonde girl said innocently, "Do you not think everyone here's been watching you grope him with your eyes?"

Matt had pricked up his ears and paused his conversation with…hell he couldn't even remember who he was chatting too….probably Glenn. Or was it Santino. God only knew. This was it. He had been fighting himself long enough and those kisses he'd shared awkwardly with Josh had been playing n his mind non-stop. It was bad enough with Runnels practically shoving him into Josh all night without others stirring the mix. Fuck it. If the roster wanted something to talk about, he'll give them something to talk about. He marched manfully over to Josh, his shirt open a bit too low to hide his intentions. He was a man. And men had needs.

"Mind if I cut in, Layla?" he asked, in those atrocious attempts at the British accent he always used when he called her matches, and grinning drunkenly.

He grabbed Josh's warm, slender figure in his arms and began to dance with him very closely.

At the jukebox, a snickering Cody popped another quarter into the slot. Something a bit raunchier.

Josh was enjoying this immensely. Matt's hand resting on his trim waist and he moved his little hips in time with the music as Susanna Hoffs' singing trailed off as the ballad ended.

It was when Ke$ha started to play that the mood began to change rather dramatically. Josh loved a bit of Ke$ha and was now going to show Matt some of his moves. Luckily Layla was here really.

"Our song!" she said to Josh and began to bump and grind with him…well, as much as her twanging knee allowed her too. Matt was transfixed as he watched Josh and Layla dance once more….Layla was hot enough but….he just couldn't keep his eyes off Josh's ass and hips…he never knew his fellow commentator could move like that! And what sass.

Back at the bar, Cody was gassing with the barman and showing him his iPhone while Ted looked on, clueless with all that technology geeking.

"What you up to?" he asked.

"Oh, Corey's showing me how to hook my phone up to the speakers," Cody said, "Got an auxiliary port here, see?"

"Coddles….speak English?"

"I've got a surprise for Joshy. And Matt."

"Haven't you done enough?"

"Nope."

"What's the song called?" asked Corey the barman.

"Nasty Girl, by Jim Johnston," Cody said, "Under J in Artists."

Ted shook his head. Typical Coddles. Arranging his fucking music library by first letter! Such a little neat freak. When he wasn't scolding Ted for mis-spelling 'your' in his texts or tweets that was!

The Ke$ha tune was cut off…by a very familiar sassy beat. Layla and Josh just exchanged a look. People watching them (had they really got nothing better to do…fucking wrestlers!) began to chortle knowingly.

"Coddles," Layla and Josh said almost in unison. Josh knew Matt was still watching him. He was gonna show Mattie just how talented these hips were. He and Layla began to dance, both of them really shaking their bootys...Layla tapping in to her old Miami Heat days, and Josh was certainly not far behind.

Beth, Kelly and Eve all whooped and cheered them both before joining in. Matt was transfixed…and Josh was shooting him mischievous little glances as he shook his ass to the beat of Layla's old theme currently playing in the hotel bar.

Cody padded back over; pleased with his little scheme…he could see how hot and bothered Matt was looking from here! The former teacher's eyes were wide open and he was licking his lips – and unaware he was even doing it. Cody's blue eyes raked the handsome brunette man's lower half…oh yeah, Striker was REALLY enjoying watching Josh dance. Those eyes were definitely not on Layla.

Cody wished Teddy could dance like this…he didn't think himself the best but he could certainly hang with Lay and Joshy on the dance floor. Oh my….Josh was now right in Matt's face, dancing like a stripper! Layla had backed off and let him get on…the small man now in his own world…determined to seduce Matt….to push him over the edge…when he came over to 'cut in'…Josh knew this was it.

Enough was enough. Matt couldn't take it anymore. As the song began to come to its end…he let out a manly growl and grabbed Josh possessively….before finally locking their mouths together hungrily.

Cheers and whoops surrounded them as Matt began to make out with Josh right there in the centre of the bar, Josh's skinny arms locking around Matt's burly form and the little man making adorable mewing squeaking sounds at the back of his throat as their tongues fought for dominance. Matt could feel Josh's hardon rubbing against his own. He was very drunk but not enough to do anything he'd regret…the alcohol had brought his confidence levels up tenfold.

"Wanna come back to my room, Mattie?" gasped Josh, his eyes now sparkling with a new fire Matt hadn't seen before. He was grinning and looked sexier than Matt had ever seen him…his smart shirt undone and un-tucked, his tie down, sleeve rolled up to show off…holy fuck, Josh had tattoos? How had Matt worked here alongside this man for years and not noticed? They'd done countless days of travelling in T-shirts etc…Matt knew men were generally less observant than women but how could he have missed that arm…that ink could rival the Undertaker's! Where else was he tattooed?

"Lead the way," Matt purred, reaching and pulling his prize towards him, hands resting on that pert, solid ass. Matt had never seen Josh's ass, even in underwear as he tended to hide it under baggy shorts when he wasn't suited up. Not that he didn't look hot in a suit but...dayum.

"I dunno if Coddles needs me here?" Josh said, blushing once more now he was fully aware of just how many of the roster including several big names was goggling at him. He hadn't felt this silly since the time he had to be 'possessed' by the Undertaker six years previously.

"Err…darling, I don't think he'll be needing you," Layla grinned.

"Where is he?" asked Josh, scanning the throng for his best friend.

"Left with Ted….I think there's only one place he was headed after seeing you shake your little arse," Layla said.

Josh rolled his eyes. Last chance to back out had gone. Looks like he was taking the sexy man he'd wanted for SO long back to his own room tonight.

"Lay…your knee!" he said uselessly. The brunette girl just winked at him and blew a kiss before turning around and wandering off, in the direction of the table Michelle was currently at.

"You OK?" breathed a sultry voice in his ear. Oh my….Matt could read him the phone directory in his sex god voice and Josh could probably blow his load right there. His cock was straining in his briefs under his black chinos. Matt's hand made its way across his thigh…and stroked him. He moaned and thrust his ass back. Matt knew Josh was ready. More than ready. He wasn't even that bothered that he was about to take a man upstairs and fuck him instead of the usual attractive girl or woman who threw herself at him normally on nights out on the road. But after that display on the dance floor…Matt wanted nothing more than to take this little minx upstairs and POUND. Him. Silly. He'd never done a guy before but…he just knew he wanted to be inside the petite twink.

"Your room or mine?" Josh whined, enjoying the contact on his crotch a bit too much...if Matt carried on Josh would cum in his pants.

"Yours…show me your parlour," Matt drawled. He reckoned if he was sober he wouldn't have had the guts to do this, even after the clothed striptease. Josh took his hand…and guided him out, both men ignoring the catcalls of divas and superstars ringing out behind them.

"Never knew you could dance like that…all the years we've worked together," Matt purred, "Quite impressive moves you have there."

"Get me in the bedroom and I'll show you some more," Josh purred back.

Matt spanked that ass. He would have fun doing this all night. It was a very spankable behind.

"That the best you got, Mattie?" sassed Josh, wiggling his pert bottom some more. When he got drunk, his sex kitten side always came out. He'd got into trouble before now for behaving like this…but that was another story! He wasn't a slut but he'd had a few casual flings during his time in the WWE.

Matt growled mannishly once more and spanked Josh's bottom once more, harder. Josh enjoyed it. A lot.

* * *

Finally the elevator dinged and they were on the fourth floor…Josh reached into his chino pocket and retrieved his key card, swiping it before kicking open the door. As soon as Matt had followed him inside the older man slammed the door shut and began to hungrily devour Josh's hot little mouth once more. He began to move his kisses down onto those smooth clean-shaven cheeks (Josh mewing at Mat's stubble…he loved stubble on his men…not full-blown beards but a 5pm shadow…woof woof. Matt was SO manly. He was everything Josh looked for. He hoped Matt was a top.)

Matt's sucking kisses moved down onto Josh's swanlike neck...he smelt gorgeous…a mixture of testosterone and cologne – a more femme scent than Matt would choose but on Josh it just aroused him even more – combined with a slight hint of beer. Matt began to bite the tanned skin and suck even more….Josh mewed softly…yeah go on…gimme a hickey!

Matt released the skin from his teeth and paused to look at his prey for the night. Josh was breathing heavily and looked so turned on. Matt began to undo his own tie and waistcoat before unbuttoning his white shirt hastily. Josh forgot just how much he loved Matt's body…when the older man was wrestling Josh always thought how hot Matt was with his stocky, powerful build. He was a big hunk of man meat. Just Josh's type.

And here he was, finally. In Josh's bedroom.

Matt tore open Josh's blue shirt, buttons flying everywhere. What a gorgeous little bod. All that ink. He began to lick Josh's nipple…he didn't know what made him chose to begin there…instinct probably. Hard pecs instead of soft bosoms…still had nipples though. Josh gasped and squeaked with pleasure as Matt continued to tongue him.

He reached forward blindly, feeling for Matt's belt buckle, itching to see just how big this hunk of muscle was. He'd imagine Matt to be stacked from the tight trunks he used to wear.

Matt by now was licking on Josh's abs.

"Matteee…." Whimpered Josh, pushing Matt's head away.

"What?"

"On the bed."

Matt grabbed Josh and threw him down. That was it. He could do WHATEVER he liked to Josh now – the small man was completely overwhelmed...he was willing to submit to every order Matt gave him. He just hoped Matt wouldn't chicken out soon when he realised he was about t fuck a man.

Matt began to undo Josh's chinos and ripped them down two beautiful, smooth, almost womanly legs…and he thought Runnels had the girliest legs in the business…Josh's legs could genuinely have been off a woman…tanned, smooth, no knobbles. Nice thighs as well. He was bewitched by this boy. And then he saw Josh's tiny briefs. Aussiebum. Matt knew enough about gay culture to know that he'd expect nothing less on a femme boy like Josh.

He placed his head on Josh's crotch and drank in the scent emanating from the man. It was intoxicating and so different from that of a lady.

"Mattie…show me what you got," Josh whimpered, fighting the urge to remove his tight, uncomfortable briefs.

Matt began to undo his own chinos before kicking them down his beefy legs, still with a fine downing of hair on them. Josh's blue eyes widened with hunger as Matt stripped…his black boxers came into view. He leapt up and grabbed Matt to him, their semi-naked bodies grinding urgently….Josh's fingers' scratching at Matt's back.

Matt was taken aback but at the same unsurprised. Josh really was quite the tiger! A scratcher too!

"Give me your cock." Breathed Josh.

Matt knew this was it. He used one hand to remove his boxers and his hardon sprang free. He knelt over Josh; letting the little man use his small hand to stroke it…he gasped at the touch…finally…such relief to be touched at last…

Josh continued to caress that large length of muscle…Matt was huge. Just as he hoped he would be. And hairy. Josh liked that. He would like it even more if Matt's big juicy manly ass was sat on his face so Josh could get his tongue deep in those hairy balls and lap like a hungry cat.

Matt moaned some more…he needed more. He shuffled forward, his cock an inch from Josh's pink, pouty lips.

Josh grinned before his talented little mouth took Matt…all the way in. Matt cried out…oh wow…he was GOOD at sucking cock….not that he wouldn't be…but oh my….and he cried as Josh used his free hand to play with Matt's hairy ballsac…touching the hairs very lightly so it was even more sensitive. Matt scooted around…he wanted to give Josh something back…he'd never gone down on a man before…how hard could it be?

Josh expertly held Matt in place with just his mouth as he made light work pulling his briefs down, moaning as the air hit his weeping cock...Matt pulled out.

"Suck me off Mattie…go on," Josh breathed.

"Never done it before," Matt said. Fuck his voice was heavenly in the bedroom.

"Easy...watch and learn…don't use your teeth," Josh said, "Ever 69ed before?"

Matt shook his head. He'd never been into that but why not? After all he was naked…with another naked man...in bed.

He scooted around, placing one meaty thigh on each side of Josh's head and tentatively placed his lips around Josh's erect cock. For a small man Josh was certainly not lacking down there. Smaller than Matt but still…impressive. He had no pubic hair either. Did he shave all the hair off his body except for his head? He raked his hands gently over those thighs…they were literally…like silk. Josh threw back his head and cried out.

Matt knew what Josh would want him to do…he gently began to stroke Josh's cock…he was leaking so much precum….they had to move quickly…after tossing Josh off a couple of times he began to lower his mouth some more onto the length..it tasted not as bad as he'd feared…in fact there was no real taste…he didn't imagine Josh to be the unhygienic sort judging by how well-kept his body was…Josh spread his legs and moaned before licking frantically at the hairy sac dangling under his nose.

They continued like this for a few more minutes…Matt getting off on being seen-to whilst seeing-to Josh. He felt Josh's hot mouth come away.

"Fuck me Mattie…I need it…need you inside me."

Matt suddenly felt really nervous for the first time tonight. He'd fucked a girl or two in the ass but that was a while ago now. Josh's hole looked tight. He scooted off Josh…just as the little man started to tongue his hole...hang on …he fell onto all fours.

"Where were you going, Mattie, I haven't had my fill yet!" Josh sassed before burying his head between those big downy glutes and lapping greedily at Matt's most private place. Matt gasped…Oh MY! How good did this…he was incoherent…so this was a 'rim job'?

Josh pulled away before slipping off the bed and padding over to his bag…Matt finally seeing his ass properly. What. An Ass. Round…smooth…soft. A true bubble butt. And VERY fuckable.

Josh found what he was looking for and rolled onto the bed very gracefully, throwing a pack of condoms and a bottle of lubricant onto the duvet. He pulled out a condom and tore it open…with his teeth.

"Go on then Mattie…wrap up," he said.

Matt was a little surprised at how forward Josh was being but unrolled it on himself. Josh lay onto his back, taking a pillow and placing it underneath his ass. Matt was hoping to do Josh from behind, really enjoy that bubble ass. Maybe afterwards.

"I wanna see your face, Mattie," Josh said, handing the lube to Matt, "Prep me."

Matt cast his mind back to the last girl who wanted it back there…he squirted some of the cool gel onto his fingers before slowly inserting a digit into the tight hole…Josh moaned and swallowed it easily…Matt added a second and began to scissor…that was it…he remembered….Josh was definitely not in pain by those noises…he applied some more lube to his sheathed cock before shuffling up and kneeling between Josh's amazing legs, which rested instantly on his shoulders. He leaned forward…Josh gently pushing his ass forward as well to meet Matt…the older man had been awesome with just his fingers…POP…Matt was inside. Inside a man. He'd lost his gay virginity. Just like that.

Josh gasped.

"M-more!" he choked, "MOVE, Mattie!"

Matt pushed in further...and further…until those smooth cheeks were directly rubbing his pelvis….oh HOLY SHIT Josh was tight.

"MOVE!" Josh said through gritted teeth, "C'mon!"

Matt began to build a rhythm…slowly fucking the small man. Josh emitting soft whimpers and mews as the coupling began to gather momentum. Matt drove in and was surprise when a squeal left Josh's lips and his eyes rolled back. Had he hurt him?

"MORE!" Josh cried, "Don't stop!"

And those were the last coherent words spoken by Josh. Matt began to really fuck the little ass…really pound it…he was so consumed y lust…and the heat surrounding him…the harder and deeper he went…the louder Josh became…he could feel the tip of his cock touching a soft button inside the man which Matt assumed was his prostate…Matt was pulled forward as Josh really began to meet his thrusts, those slim legs locking Matt's burly form in like a vice…and Josh's hands clawing and scratching into Matt's back…his nails were really digging in…Matt was sure he'd draw blood…His lips were suddenly consumed by Josh's, the small man stealing hungry kiss after hungry kiss….before breaking apart once more….Matt began to speed up even more...seeing how deep he could go…and Josh began to scream…his cries getting even louder….Matt wasn't going to quieten him.

Josh had never been fucked like this….in years…and Matt had never been with a man before? Whatever the case…he KNEW what to do in bed…Josh was hooked…he screamed one final time as his cock swelled and exploded between their bodies…

…Matt felt the warmth…heard the primal scream…felt the nails rip small chunks of flesh out his back…and he knew Josh had finally come.

Josh's hands moved down and grabbed Matt's ass…the urgency…the heavy panting in his ears…the tight heat CLENCHING him….Matt growled and buried his had in Josh's sweaty neck as he released inside.

* * *

**I had to stop here for a cold shower (well, figuratively speaking – I am a guy after all..). As you can guess, this was a flashback to the night Matt and Josh got together, mainly just to add more background and because I've not done slash between them yet. Hottest pairing I personally think I've ever written about. I would pay LOTS of money to watch those two men fuck. Honestly! I want to see more Josh/Striker smut on here!**

**ANYWAY….hope you liked it! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_I'm so thankful for all your responses so far and already a few have it on alert 2 chapters in! So encouraging._

_We'll kick off with the end of the flashback and then return to 2012 :D_

* * *

_**Florida, 2 May 2011**_

_Matt Striker's tired eyes fluttered open..the sound of slight rattling awoke him. He sat up, stretching, letting his eyes get used to the hotel room that definitely wasn't his. Slight headache too...and his back was smarting. WHat did he do last night? Or moreover, WHO did he do? And then he remembered. _

_"Champagne breakfast, Mattie?" came the high voice of his fellow announcer, Josh Mathews. _

_The little minx in question was sporting what could only be described as a large thong or tiny pair of white and navy briefs...nothing more. And he was presenting a tray of fruit salads, bagels and a bottle of Moet at the foot of the bed._

_"Morning," Matt croaked, wincing. He'd drunk a fair bit last night. So why was his back so painful? _

_Josh perched his sexy, lithe body next to Matt and planted a fat kiss on his cheek. _

_"Hungover are we?" he chirped._

_"A little," admitted Matt, "Owww." He hissed as his back smarted some more._

_"Want me to get some headache stuff?" asked Josh with concern._

_"No..my back...did I fall over?" asked Matt. Josh grinned naughtily, his little face blushing._

_"Oopsie...think I'm to blame," he giggled, "I get a bit...wild in bed."_

_And then Matt remembered. He was quite the tiger...those nails were surprisingly sharp! It had been really good sex. The fact that he'd been with a man hadn't actually bothered Matt in the cold light of day as much as he feared. Josh was looking posivitely delicious this morning too._

_"Did you need to buy us breakfast?" Matt crooned, "When I've got something tasty enough right here?"_

_He inwardly cringed...there was silver-tongued charming, and then there was tacky. Josh just smirked and removed the tray, picking up the bottle of Moet and handing to to Matt._

_"Bit early for drinking, what if I'm needed for Raw?" the older man asked._

_"Relax, Mattie...enjoy it.." Josh said, taking the bottle back and deftly twisting it. BANG! The cork popped open and Josh padded back over, laying very seductively in front of Matt...before pouring the fizzy wine all over his tiny body. So that's what he meant by "champagne breakfast" did he? Naughty boy. Matt was hard already. He crawled his naked body out from under the covers and began to lick the wine from Josh's smooth, babysoft skin..._

* * *

Matt grinned happily at the memory. It had been two more weeks before he plucked up the courage to ask Josh out properly...and he wined and dined the little man before taking him home once again and pounding his little ass senseless. He was such an awesome lay...the fact that he was a sweet, charming and impish vixen as well were just delightful bonuses. Hard to believe that it was coming to Extreme Rules and already approaching one year since that awesome night and the start of an awesome relationship. Matt still couldn't believe how easily he'd taken to being with a man. Josh was fem in his own little way, but he was still a man and he wasn't a total queen by any means. All the same, Matt couldn't picture himself dating someone like Orton say.

Of course, it had helped that their sex life was still white-hot all these months down the line too. About two months into their relationship, Josh had started calling Matt 'Daddy'...Matt had anticipated this once he'd wound up being teased by that pest Runnels as soon as word got out that they had got it together. Cody had wasted no time telling Matt why Josh fancied him...Josh was naturally submissive in bed and wanted a big manly 'Daddy' - not a 'bear' but just an older man who looked after himself. And then Cody had said that if he, Matt, ever hurt Josh...the young second-generation wrestler would break his legs. And Cody meant it. Matt may have been ten years older than Cody, but the ravenette was an active pro-wrestler and a force to be reckoned with in the ring with plenty of brute strength.

Matt could never imagine hurting his little pumpkin anyway. Who couldn't love that angelic little face and adorable higher-pitched voice..especially his sudden "OOOH!" on commentary when something kicked off. Superstars night was always the best...they called the show together and held hands under the announcers' table...Matt would always catch adorable looks from Josh when the cameras were off them.

"You ready yet, pumpkin?" he called through the London hotel bathroom door.

"A minute more, Mattie," came Josh's voice.

"You know Cody hates us being late," Matt chuckled, shaking his head and dusting off his waistcoat. Even when not on screen, Matt still dressed up...Josh liked him in his shirts and waistcoats...said it made him look distinguished.

The door opened and the small man appeared. That white wifebeater was new and looked hot against his tanned skin. Matt still couldn't believe his little pumpkin was 32 in November...he didn't look a day over 21 in Matt's book.

"Coddles is probably busy whacking off to pictures of Ted," he said, "C'mon Mattie, I'm famished."

Matt held his arm out (what? he was a gentleman through and through, you know) and Josh linked his tanned, muscular limb into it. Josh would look great in trunks, mixing it up in a wrestling ring . And those shorts looked good too...all-white suited a tan.

Cody was waiting in the hotel dining room, arms folded.

"You're late" he pouted.

"Oh can it, bitch," Josh said, padding over and hugging his best friend, "Got the coffees in yet?"

"Waiting for you," Cody said, "Matt, a word? Joshy, go get the coffees."

"Head bitch in charge this morning, aren't we?" snarked Josh before padding over to the counter.

"What's up?" asked Matt.

"Just wondering what you were planning for your anniversary?" Cody asked innocently.

"Being away from DiBiase's not helping, is it?" grinned Matt.

Cody sighed.

"Ugh..,you got no idea," he huffed, "Every time he updates Twitter I just get bitchy because I can't be there...he would keep injuring himself!"

"Charming!" chuckled Matt.

Cody blew a raspberry at him. Matt knew to keep in Cody's good side..this big kid attitude of his was so much nicer than him threatening to hurt you (if you hurt him or someone he cared about that is).

Johnny Curtis and Alex Riley appeared at that point, talking between themselves. Johnny quickly looked over at Matt and Cody before resuming his conversation.

"Have you ever been tempted by anyone else while Teddy's away?" asked Matt.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," Matt quickly threw his hands up in defence, "Just a general question. This is still new to me, y'know...I don't know all the rules still."

"If you love someone, same rules apply," Cody said simply, "Why would I want anyone else other than Teddy?"

"Does he not get jealous, you hanging out with someone as hot as Josh?" asked Matt.

Cody grinned. Matt was loving that.

"Do you get jealous, him hanging out with someone as dashing as me?" he said, poking his pink tongue out.

"Nope, not in the slightest."

"Settled then," Cody said bracingly, "What about you, though? Curtis or Riley? Would you?"

"Beefcakes," Matt said, "Not my thing at all. Honestly...Josh is the only guy I've ever..wanted."

"Awwww," Cody said, "He is adorable. And people, especially fangirls, don't give him nearly enough credit online for his hotness."

Matt shook his head. Cody really didn't get the internet. He got Tumblr. And would bore anyone stupid with comic book sites or how their phones worked. But show him Twitter...he was clueless. But Matt himself didn't have a Twitter so who the hell was he to pass judgment?

"You've got fangirls...and fanboys," Cody went on, "Just Us Boys...they LOVE you. And your tiny trunks that rode up that beefy ass. Joshy saved so many stills of your matches where you got wedgied."

"Tell me something I don't know, Runnels," grinned Matt, "Another thing, your friend..Brandi...doesn't Ted ever get jealous of you hanging out with gorgeous chicks like her or Layla?"

"Nope," Cody said, "Called trust, Mattie. What happens when you have a long tem relationship."

"And plus we all know how good in bed Teddy is!" piped up Josh, passing three paper coffee cups out, "Cinnamon latte, three sugars BLECH...that's you Coddles...and two normal lattes for us."

"Why haven't your teeth dropped out yet?" Matt asked, sipping his coffee.

"Mattie...no...don't get him started on his calorie lectures!" groaned Josh as Cody opened his mouth to speak.

"Joshy, to stay in ring shape you need to choose everything you eat carefully," he said, in a businesslike fashion, "I will be coming to FCW to make sure you're doing it right. Dad's keeping a close eye on you too."

"Says the guy whose boyfriend eats at tailgate barbecues at EVERY show," Josh hit back, "Nobody I know eats as much as Ted and yet you NEVER bore him to death with your pseudo-nutritionist babble."

"It's not about Ted, it's about you carving out a sustainable second wrestling career in your thirties," Cody said, "You're my best friend...I want to see you go far...not end up being fed to Ryback or Brodus."

* * *

Matt didn't mind having Cody around as a third wheel throughout this tour of Europe, it was nice to have that extra company plus Josh loved having his bestie around all to himself whilst Ted was seeing off the last of his injuries. They did remind Matt so much of Lay-Cool (only not half as OTT) in the way that they were little and large, and could banter and spark off each other so easily. They'd probably make a good tag team one day if Cody eventually turned face.

"Coddles, just because we're in England doesn't mean you can still drive like a grandma," complained Josh.

Cody turned around and glared at him.

"And if we crashed, Vince will tan our asses..just because they don't need announcers for house shows doesn't mean you can be a smartass."

"Yes mother," grinned Josh, "By the way Coddles, hurry up and get laid again soon...frustration isn't good on you."

Matt snickered. Cody had been getting more and more tetchy the longer he spent away from Ted...having his beloved blonde around for Mania week was just NOT enough!

Tonight they were in Sheffield, Yorkshire. A city not known for its glamour but oh well. They arrived at the arena.

"Kay Joshy, looks like see you later," Cody said.

"Thanks again for the ride, Runnels," Matt said.

"It's Okay Mattie, honestly...the company was nice," Cody said.

He gave Josh a big hug before nodding at Matt and padding inside.

"So...we got a few hours to kill, pumpkin," the older man said, taking Josh's hand, "What you wanna do?"

"Pub lunch," Josh said, "Always read about British pub lunches...Mattie...I'm cold..warm me up."

"Why did you wear so little?" chuckled the former teacher, using his stocky arms to huggle Josh close before they wandered into town, searching for a pub that looked acceptable enough. Eventually they found one and found a cosy seat in the corner.

"Mattie...slap me but I love the accents," Josh said as they arrived at the bar.

"Afternoon lads, what can I get ya?" the young barman asked, in a heavy Yorkshire twang.

"Anything local?" asked Matt.

"Wow...an American that doesn't drink Bud Light, that's a first!" the barman said, "Black Sheep's a good one."

"Two quarts...sorry..pints, then please," Matt said.

Josh reached into his bag for his wallet but Matt gave him a look. The slightly withering look the ex-teacher used to tell his beau that it was his treat.

"You two a couple?" asked the barman as he got busy making their drinks.

"Yeah we are," Josh put in proudly, grabbing Matt's hand and resting it on the bar, "I'm Josh, and my boyfriend is Mattie. We've been together almost a year."

Matt shot Josh a worried look...what if they got started on? He'd heard bad things about Sheffield.

"It's a gay pub," Josh said, "Relax, Mattie."

He kissed Matt's cheek softly...the older man flashed.

"You two are adorable!" the bar man said, "What brings you up 'ere?"

"Got a show tonight," Josh said. He didn't elaborate.

"Oh right, cool," the barman replied.

"What sort of food have you got?" put in Matt, before the young man decided to ask too many questions.

"Menu's on the board."

"Mattie...can we have fish and chips?" Josh asked excitedly.

"You called them chips not fries, I'm impressed," joked the barman, "Right that's 18 pounds fifty then please."

Matt pulled a crisp twenty pound note out his wallet and handed it over, before picking their beers up and guiding his excitable little boy to a table. It was times like this that their age gap was a lot more apparent...even though both men were thirty-somethings. The barman had to admit they were a hot couple...the older guy with the sexy voice was certainly not someone he'd kick out of bed...and the twink with him wasn't too bad either. Not a fan of the tattoos, though, but a pretty face.

When two big plates of battered cod and chunky chips were brought over, Josh was like a kid at Christmas. Mainly because he was being treated to lunch out but also because he knew if he'd been hanging out with Cody, they'd probably both be eating salads or sushi.

"Thank you Mattie," he said, his blue eyes blinking adorably as he sipped his pint. Matt was gone...those eyes did it every time. And Josh was using The Voice again! He'd been using it since they got in here. And Matt was starting to get a little...uncomfortable.

Josh's phone began to ring, spoiling the moment a little. _Codfish calling_.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Joshy...how far from the arena are you?"

"Why, everything OK?"

"Yeah, fine...you've got a match tonight!"

Josh's heart leapt..and then sank.

"I'm having lunch Coddles...do they need me right now?"

"They'd like you back soon," Cody said, "You're against Curt Hawkins. What ya havin for lunch?"

"Mattie and I found a pub...guess what, it's a gay one too," Josh said.

"Joshy, you better not be eating that fried fish shit...remember what I said?"

"I'll work it off against Hawkins. Food's getting cold, see you later Coddles."

"Bye Joshy."

"Was he telling you off?" chuckled Matt.

Josh nodded.

* * *

When they arrived back at the arena, Josh' first though was...what the fuck was he going to wear? He didn't want to do the Fitch pants look again like he did in 2004...and he no longer had any of his old XWF gear...that had gone when he'd first got the announcer's job at WWE. He hoped Cody had some spare stuff to lend him.

He located his bestie in the locker room, right at the back, just changing after a workout.

"I can smell the batter and ketchup from here," Cody said sternly.

"Coddles...help," Josh said, "I don't have any ring gear yet!"

"Joshy, I'm bigger than you by several inches, and not just in the pants," Cody grinned, "You can't wear my trunks, baby, I'm sorry! Ask a diva, they're more your size!"

"DIVA?" gasped Josh, "I'll look like a gay nightclub dancer!"

"Give Matt something pretty to look at, plus, why hide your body?" Cody said, "Seriously, just ask Eve or one of the Bellas."

"What about Bryan?" asked Josh.

"You can't wear his stuff!" Cody said, "Just ask Eve. I'll let you wear my boots if you like, if gold's not your colour."

"You better not put this on Twitter!" Josh huffed as he stomped out of the locker room. He found the Divas locker room and knocked nervously. Alicia Fox opened the door.

"Oh hey Josh, what you want?"

"Is Eve in there?" asked Josh.

"Sure!" beamed the tall, red-haired girl and disappeared back inside. A few seconds later, Eve appeared.

"Hey Josh, you OK? Vick said you needed me?"

"Er yeah...Eve this is weird, don't take it the wrong way...as you're refereeing and announcing all week...can I borrow your wrestling shorts..nothing too bright...I'm against Hawkins tonight and none of the Superstars clothes are small enough."

Eve laughed. Bless his cotton socks.

"Of course," she said, "Black and silver OK?"

She disappeared and then returned once more, tossing a pair of black and silver shorts and belt to Josh.

"Anything!" Josh said, still blushing as he took the shiny garment, "Thank you so much Eve...owe you one."

"You're welcome!" grinned Eve and closed the door. Josh padded back to the locker room. That was nice and easy. Cody was in there still, along with Daniel Bryan.

"You actually went and asked the divas?" joked the vegan, "Codeman wasn't bullshitting!"

"I hate you!" Josh hissed at a grinning Cody.

"Show me what you got then!" he chirped. Josh showed him.

"That will look good," Daniel said, "I mean, I'm not a fashion icon, don't take my word for it or nothing."

Josh began to change. Lucky he'd picked another pair of his skimpy Aussiebums to wear today really. He pulled the black shiny shorts up his smooth, slim pins and was quite pleased with how they fit. A little small but Eve, despite her brawn wasn't a big lady by any means. He pulled the silver belt tight.

"Check out Dat Ass!" Cody smirked, "Striker's a lucky fella tonight."

"Can it." Josh said, "Where are your boots?"

Cody passed them to his blushing friend. They were his older black ones.

"Use them with honour, these are the footwear of 200 day plus Intercontinental Champion," he grinned as Josh laced them.

"I don't suppose I'm worthy of the mockingjay ones," Josh said, "Got any wrist tape?"

"Oh listen to him, thinks he's a bona fide superstar already!" jeered Cody, "Here, let me."

He began to apply the tape to Josh's skinny wrists. He wrapped it all around Josh's left arm, the one without the sleeve tattoo.

"Man, you look good as a wrestler," Bryan said.

"Thanks," Josh said, "Sure I can't have any kneepads?"

"No, I think you look better like that," Cody said, "Like an old 80s superstar...my Dad never wore pads."

"The only reason you started was because Teddy pounded you the night before Survivor Series and you needed something to hide the carpet burns!" Josh hit back, "Have I got a theme?"

"What did they give you when you went up against Hunico?" asked Cody.

"The Green Day song for Smackdown," Josh said.

"Ah! I know just the one for you!" Cody grinned, "Bryan, were you at the party for McCool after Extreme Rules last year?"

"Yeah, think so...oh yeah I remember! Good song choice, Codeman."

Josh hadn't a clue what they were talking about...he was drunk for a lot of that...he remembered Matt giving him the best fuck of his life...but that was it. Oh hang on...

"Coddles...I don't think Ke$ha is a good idea," he said.

"Not what I had in mind...nasty boy," Cody smirked.

"Lay's old song?" asked Josh incredulously.

"Perfect choice! I read this fanfic where funnily enough, the writer knew we were friends and made you a wrestler...he wrote a scene where I gave you Lay's old theme...I think it suits you, Joshy! Give me a chance!"

Now Josh came to think of it, he suppose the song would be good...better than generic rock song #57 and also Layla was probably going to continue to have 'Not Enough For Me' when she came back...why not? Plus he loved the song. He was quite looking forward to it now...after all his opponent trained the fucking ROCK for Wrestlemania...none better to prove himself against, except Tyson Kidd, his frequent training partner. He sent a text to Matt telling him he loved him..and to get a good seat for the match.

Josh was ecstatic...he'd lost the match against the heel Curt but he was very happy with his performance. They'd had seven minutes so he could strut his stuff and so could Curt. The younger man had given the little guy a good workout and really tested his mat-wrestling skills, but Josh had been given a couple of good spots - he'd managed to counter Curt's big hard scoop-slam finishing move into a roll-up, and also got to hit a moonsault on Hawkins. Curt eventually won by submission but the crowd had been decently into it. Josh didn't expect to have an amazing showing on his second WWE house show match really.

His mood could only be improved when Matt congratulated him backstage, promising him a good time in bed later. Or more specifically...as soon as Josh gave his borrowed clothes back. The little man couldn't change quick enough. After leaving the shorts with a bemused Kaitlyn, he ran into the foyer were Matt was waiting.

"I've called us a cab, found a number at reception," Matt explained once Josh had realised that their ride, Cody was obviously unavailable.

So a short minicab ride later and they were once again safely cocooned in the hotel room. Matt closed the door and turned to the hot specimen awaiting him on the bed. He undressed down to his boxers and padded over to Josh, who was already awaiting him...fuck why did every item of underwear Josh owned have to be HOT and skimpy? Josh was hungry tonight...those kisses were urgent. Very urgent. Josh spread his legs and then wrapped them around Matt's beefy physique, grinding his hardon against the older man's.

"Somebody's horny," Matt purred, teasingly stroking those small yet perfectly toned abs. Josh breathed in as the fingers moved down a bit to the waistband of his briefs. Matt put his hand inside and began to tease the sweaty skin within...Josh writhing and thrashing, mewing and whimpering in need. He wanted Matt. Hard. No slow stuff tonight. He wanted it raw. 6 months in, Josh had begged Matt to fuck him bareback as a token of just how much he trusted his big man.

Matt's finger was teasing Josh's opening...the small man was gagging for more attention. Mainly to rid himself of these fucking briefs! He reached down but Mat slapped his hands away.

"Ssssh...hands away, baby," Matt drawled, in his most unctuous tones that sent Josh quivering into submission.

"Matteee.." he whimpered.

"Patience," Matt drawled, "I'm making the most of the time we've got."

Josh tried not to think about what would happen once he got written out of WWE programming...he spread his legs as wide as they could go...wishing Matt would just at least take his briefs off! Matt sensed the need in his boy and decided to relent, peeling away the material.

"On your front, pumpkin," he purred. Josh rolled over instantly, his tanned, smooth form so gorgeous against the crisp magnolia duvet cover. Matt removed his own boxers before laying his stocky, brawny, slightly hairy body along the curves of Josh. Josh could feel Matt's hardon between his ass cheeks. He thrust back.

"Easy tiger," Matt said, "Ssssh...relax. I love you."

"Love you more, Mattie," Josh mewed back.

Matt crawled back onto his haunches...and leaned down...his tongue out...beginning to lick up the smooth thighs. Josh stank of sweat from his match...Matt liked it. It was the biggest reminder that Josh was definitely all-man, despite all the sass. Josh twitched and gasped, a smile of pure enjoyment across his face...eyes heavy.

Matt rested his hands on the two wonderful mounds of flesh that were Josh's ass. His best feature. Easily. He gently massaged the golden globes before diving right in, his tongue now used to the crevices within. Josh whimpered even more...wanting even more...

"Where's the lube, honey?" whispered Matt.

"B-bag...hurry Mattie.." Josh whined...on another planet already. Matt made him feel so good. So complete. The first time they had sex bareback was the time Matt finally said 'I love you'. Six months in was definitely a good time to say the words.

Matt found the bottle and resumed his place, gently squirting the cool gel between Josh's cheeks before scissoring him.

"Mattie...wanna see your face...wanna kiss you.." whimpered Josh.

Matt shuffled off the little man's legs so he cold turn back around. His pretty face was flushed...his eyes closed...his soft lips parted as he breathed his arousal into the air.

Josh spread his legs almost instantly, raising them up so they could rest on Matt's shoulder.

"No rubber Mattie...not tonight," he whined.

"Anything you say."

Matt got into position...lined up. And pushed in. He remembered the first time so vividly...like a habit now. Once he was in...Josh smiled beautifully at him...the love sparkling in those small blue eyes.

"Kiss me," Josh moaned.

Matt obeyed without question.

"Love you," he purred.

"Love you Matthew," Josh replied, "Now...do me."

Matt did just that...his muscular, ripped, manly body thrusting in and out...in and out...Josh's smooth legs still resting firmly on his shoulders...Josh crying out in ecstasy already.

"Ssssh..." Matt said, leaning and kissing Josh to simmer him down a bit. Josh was a screamer which Matt loved but sometimes he was even hotter when he was less noisy...whimpers and pants turned him on more. He leaned back, taking one slim pin in each hand, and used his big, powerful hips to really pound Josh...not that it would shut him up.

Josh still couldn't believe just how good his Mattie was...he must have been FUCKING amazing with women if this was how he treated a boy in bed. Matt held his boy's legs wide open as he continued to really fuck the living daylights out of him...he looked so hot in the ring...and that theme tune...perfect for Josh, the sassy little tart he was...flashing his legs and pert ass all over the place for members of the universe to perve on...Matt was hitting that...he was Matt's boy. Nobody else's.

"Oh MATTIE!" Josh screamed.

"Quiet...ssssh..!" Matt chuckled, leaning down to kiss him.

Matt managed to keep Josh going for at least an hour...switching to doing him doggie...before finally being on his back as Josh rode him like a bitch on heat...his slim hips snapping back and forth, fucking himself so hard on Matt's dick the older man was sure his pelvis will be bruised tomorrow...something had awoken inside Matt as he watched Josh wrestle tonight...an even more possessive streak than normal...he couldn't believe it was almost a year...the best year of his life.

* * *

Cody Runnels was miffed. He'd not got much sleep. Why did he choose a room next door to his best friend and his boyfriend...and they would _have _to be having hard sex until about 2am! While they were a very hot pair of men to picture having sex, Cody still needed his sleep...and needed Ted DiBiase back wrestling. Calling Ted twice a day was not enough...he didn't want to hear about what fish Ted had caught that day..he was more interested in if Ted was naked on the phone and why he couldn't send a self-loving video to tide Cody over. Cody was normally a big softie in regards to romance but sexual frustration had taken its toll and after hearing Josh and Matt at it all night, he needed release...ones off the wrist were getting boring. He huffed and flipped open his netbook. After minimizing the XBox forums he'd been on after the show, and deciding to buy that rare GI Joe figure off eBay some other time, he opened up his special folder. The one he password-protected.

Fuck, he'd changed it two days ago…what was it again? Cody racked his brain.

Ah yes.

He typed in _**link2thepast3006**_ before he was accepted byte device. A few videos and pictures….a couple he'd taken of Ted posing in a just a pair of assless chaps (he wasn't going to disclose where he'd bought them!) and a Stetson…mmmmmmm…that'll do nicely.

He clicked the one he wanted – a cheeky little home video they'd made of a Brokeback Mountain fantasy roleplay….in the final days of Legacy when Cody found out he was being sent to Smackdown….something Ted had suggested they do to make long nights alone easy. He hadn't watched this for about a year….just before the 2011 draft..

Cody was surprised at how much smaller he looked in the video…Ted was still the hottes piece of manhood no matter how old or young he was (as far as Cody was concerned)…..Cody was horny….he skipped to the good bits….watching himself bent over the front of the bed…in just a cowboy hat…Ted banging him hard from behind…those rumbles Ted made..grrr….so manly…Cody was already stroking his hardon…he heard his 2010 self scream like a little hoe….he'd not decided to film a few hours later…when they switched and Ted asked if Cody could fuck HIM up the ass..in thos chaps. Ted's ass was tight as fuck. Even when being fucked up the ass..Ted was still the ultimate good ol' boy.

"Teddy…get better soon..miss you.." Cody whimpered to himself, ignoring the wetness forming in his blue eyes.

* * *

**Okay, sorry, this was a bit on the lemony side but I just really wanted to get into Matt and Josh's relationship and what made them tick. And a hint of the Codiasi as well to just introduce their side of the bargain! I promise that next chapter I'll stop being so smutty and start telling a proper story. I recently watched the movie that inspired this fic so I have an idea…still not 100% sure of whom the 'other man' will be yet. It won't be Coddles by the way…I cant break my OTP up :P**

**Posting this just after finishing Extreme Rules...squealed like an enormous gay a couple of times..;)**

**Hope you liked xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

_Okay. I promise to not let my dick rule my head and get down to some proper storytelling this time! I just wanted to get people digging Matt/Josh as a pairing because I'm the first writer to do them on here (AFAIK). Codiasi cowboy kinks? Maybe some other time. _

_There will still be some smut! But only to further the plot…I promise ;)_

* * *

Josh Mathews was a little nervous as he knotted his red tie for what he knew would be the final time for a while. Maybe next time he would be on Monday Night Raw as a wrestler? Well probably only to put Randy over but still, a nice idea. He was yet to pick up his script because as usual they hadn't fully decided what was happening and the show was due to go on air in one hour!

Whatever happened after tonight – he was off to FCW and it would be like old times for him. He was next seeing everybody at Extreme Rules so that wasn't too bad. Hard to believe that it was almost a year since he first slept with Matt. Although they hadn't officially started dating until about a fortnight later, that was their official anniversary.

"Penny for them, Joshy?" asked Cody Rhodes, looking up from his X-Men comic.

"What does that even mean?" asked Josh.

"I dunno, some British expression I picked up last week from a fan….you look like something's bothering you."

"I'm leaving WWE for bit tonight," Josh replied, "Give me a break, Coddles…I don't even know how they're gonna put me out."

"Probably get you injured," Cody said.

"Coddles…tell me before I go…yes or no for Sunday?" Josh asked.

"Watch the pay-per-view like everyone else!" Cody smirked annoyingly, "By the way….just to annoy you even more…there's gonna be another surprise…it's shame you won't appear really!"

"Coddles…you are seriously becoming the most annoying walking example of Troll Face I have ever met," huffed Josh.

"Comparing me to a tumblr meme…that's your idea of an insult? You fail Joshy."

"Shut up. I'm amazed you even know what a meme is!"

Cody poked his tongue out childishly before looking serious once more.

"Hey. Joshy. Talk to me. Tell me what's really bothering you, hmm?" He stood up and padded over to the small man.

"Coddles…please don't laugh or call me a clingy girl…I'm worried…I can't even say it.."

"You think Striker's gonna cheat on you?" Cody finished.

"Bingo." Josh said dryly.

"He'd be a brave man," Cody said, "He knows that if he so much looked at another man, or a woman for that matter, I'd break both of his legs. In two places. But it ain't gonna happen. He's crazy about you."

"I know but…I'm his first guy….he's had so many girls before me…what if he misses it?"

"Jesus Joshy, you're more paranoid than Bourne! Just stop whining and focus on whatever you're doing tonight. Fuck knows it's more exciting than being squashed by a pair of big oafs."

"Thought that's what you liked!" Josh smirked, ducking to avoid Cody's fist. He knew he shouldn't be teasing his best friend when he was missing Ted's attentions so much!

* * *

"I was just doing my job."

Josh sounded so mournful and so adorably petulant at the same time….and then BAM! The small man found himself being hurled against the wall, the set collapsing down over him…all for the benefit of the cameras. This was not what he'd had in mind. And he knew Brock didn't like him anyway so his heart had sunk when he'd been told this was how he was being written out for a bit.

Once he'd been filmed all stretchered up and wheeled out, complete with neck brace, a bruised and somewhat battered Josh made his way back to the locker room. He began to remove his suit. The place seemed empty. Never mind…he was hoping to catch up with Matt for their last night together as tomorrow morning, rather than joining the other Superstars, he was booked for a flight to Florida to sign his developmental contract. That's if he didn't fail medical thanks to fucking Lesnar throwing him about like a rag doll. Josh could take bumps easily, seeing as he was an ex-soon to be once-more pro wrestler…but still, that big oaf could have been less of a roughneck about it…but to be fair, this was someone who once tossed a one-legged kid down some stairs enough to make him bleed for a storyline.

A loud huff sounded and Josh turned around. He spotted Cody poring over an X-Men comic on his iPad, looking a little pissed off. Probably because once again Big Show made him look ridiculous out there. Josh hated his best friend's current feud, he felt that Cody's momentum had been stopped dead in its tracks. He deserved better than being a clumsy giant's chew toy.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Oh sorry Joshy didn't see you there…what's with the shiner?"

"Not see the segments then?" Josh said, reaching and touching the tender spot on the side of his head.

"Was that Lesnar?" snapped Cody, springing up.

"Coddles…hold fire, it's OK, he was just a bit rough, that's all."

"Don't care…that fucking overpaid cyborg needs to remember he's not in fucking UFC now!" snarled the brunette, getting to his feet.

"Coddles, seriously…I'm fine!"

"And what if you ended up like Gowen, huh?" spat Cody, "So much for being a developmental wrestler, you'll have to fuckin' learn to run the ropes again!"

"Hey, at least I'll still be able to do so better than Barbie!" Josh said, snickering. Cody's rage was stalled as he giggled bitchily in agreement.

"Those briefs new?" he asked as Josh's chinos fell to the ground, revealing his enviable legs once more as the small man continued to change.

"Yup," Josh grinned, "I wanna give Mattie a night to remember…like you did with Teddy when you got drafted the first time."

"You wear any Stetsons I'll sue you for copyright infringement," Cody smirked.

"If you ever released a sex tape, what would you call it?" asked Josh, perching next to his bestie and peering at the colourful drawings of superheroes kicking the crap out of villains.

"Ted and Cody's Anal Paradise," Cody said, "Or One Night In Cody…that's what the Codiasi fans have thought up anyway!"

"Coddy-what?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Portmanteau, Joshy," Cody explained, in a voice suggesting Josh was a little thick, "Cod which is me, Iasi which is Teddy. Fan fiction."

Josh sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why do you read shit like that - weirdos you've never met writing fantasy sex stories about you being fucked by Ted?" he asked.

"Because it's hilarious and sometimes hot," Cody grinned.

"I bet you save them as well," Josh teased, "And jerk off to them…do you read them to Teddy?"

"Sometimes, only really hot ones," Cody went on, "One got me REALLY hot and bothered…it was called 'Keep Your Hands Off My Boy'!"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess but knowing you, I bet it involved Teddy being all possessive…you love it when he gets all 'GRR' and alpha male," Josh chuckled.

"My ass loves it even more," Cody smirked, eyes glinting wickedly.

"CODDLES!" whined Josh, "Too much information."

"Least you're getting laid tonight," huffed the ravenette, "The closest thing to sex and intimacy I've had this month was being tossed around the ring by a 500 pound giant and a 400 pound Indian who can barely walk or speak! Why did Teddy have to hurt himself?"

"Shit happens," Josh shrugged.

"Joshy…I think you should get Matt to bottom tonight," Cody said, "That ass is begging for a pounding…..some Daddies like submitting to their boys."

"You're weird," Josh said, shaking his head, "And a pervert. Hey, got another title for you – Backdoor To Rhodes."

Cody snorted with laughter.

"You've been on Chyna's Twitter again, haven't you?" he chuckled.

"Hard not to, she's a fucking mess…why anyone would watch that," Josh said, pulling a T-shirt on. Cody resumed reading his e-comic.

Josh was just thinking about some things as he finished dressing. He'd never had a relationship as long as Matt before – usually they found some other boy toy to play with (usually younger), or told Josh he was too femme and they wanted a real man to fuck. Matt could easily find a woman. He couldn't help it as his eyes streamed down his cheeks, quite suddenly.

"Hey! Hey! C'mon now, what's all this come from?" asked Cody, deftly placing his iPad on the side and hugging his small friend close.

"I dunno," Josh sniffled, "Sorry…I'm being a big pussy…just thinking about stuff, y'know."

"It's OK to cry, we're modern men," Cody said.

"True," Josh said, sitting up and looking back at his friend, "By rights you should be a fat, balding and socially inept forty-year-old who still lives with his mother, based on some of the stuff you collect and read, not a fucking Fitch model and big WWE star."

"Bitch!" Cody said, chuckling. He was a complete geek, he'll admit to that.

"Just saying," Josh said, "You say we're modern men….when I was in high-school nerds were never hot. How do you do it? Still, at least you got the tell-tale lithp of a nerd."

He smiled sweetly at his bestie to avoid the inevitable thump on his arm. Josh never meant any malice when he teased Cody about his affliction, which the brunette was understandably sensitive about.

Cody just grinned at him. Josh was the only person apart from Ted allowed to make fun of him in that way – the ravenette confronted his insecurity by cutting heelish promos using lots of sibilant words. His crowns and veneers also helped too – when he was a fresh rookie and still had a gap in his teeth his lisp was far worse.

"If I don't see you tomorrow morning, have a good week," Josh said, getting to his feet.

"Hug then!" Cody pouted, holding his beefy arms out.

"OK then, Mister Needy," huffed Josh, holding his arms out and accepting the embrace. Cody was such a great hugger. He broke away and then began to pull on some casual clothes for his journey to the hotel.

"Joshy," Cody said, "Before you go, you do know that you're invited to Extreme Rules?"

"Oh…thought I was off-screen?"

"Yeah but…oh stop asking stupid questions and just be there. Got a surprise for you!"

"This better not involve music or alcohol."

"Just be there. See you."

Josh shook his head, laughing to himself as he heaved his backpack up and padded out of the locker room and out into the corridor. When he was safely in the arena car park, he dialled Matt's number. Voicemail. Damn.

"Hey Mattie…I'm just going back to hotel now, let me know when you've finished here. Love you lots, bye, muahz."

He hung up and fixed his baseball cap and aviator shades in place. He unlocked his rental and began to make his way back to the hotel, hoping it wouldn't be long before Matt came home.

* * *

Matt Striker had arrived at the arena for tonight's busy schedule of work. Smackdown portion of Superstars, NXT and of course he had to neb about for any backstagey stuff from the blue show itself. Michael and Booker could call it so he would probably be needed just for a couple of segments.

He cast his mind back to last night. Josh was a real little spitfire between the sheets last night, more so than usual. Matt had had no desire to sleep – he wanted his pumpkin's warm, soft, body all to himself. So they'd been up all night. First Matt had pounded Josh through the mattress, making him scream like a hoe…and then, because Matt was at heart the gentleman, once Josh had recovered and of course hinted how hungry he was for more, he'd taken his time to totally please his pumpkin…took it real slow…and, he hated the expression but no other could describe it – made love to Josh. Matt had held the little man as tight as he could once they'd finished up…and he'd not mentioned the wetness on Josh's soft cheeks as they cuddled up. Bless him. Matt was going to miss him.

The older man's flight had been a lot earlier than Josh's so with a heavy heart, he' got up and left his pumpkin asleep, gently pecking the babysoft skin before he departed.

Matt sighed and sipped his coffee as he flicked through his scripts for the night. It was already weird not having his little boy with him, excitedly talking about what might happen. Matt took his phone out of his jacket pocket and just stared at the background photo of Josh and him, taken during Fan Axxess at Mania. Josh and him looking smart and dapper in their suits. That pretty little face.

Matt tucked the script into his bag and made his way to Catering, where mostly NXT regulars were gathered. He spotted Runnels talking with his charismatic father, who was of course on the creative team as well as helping train the FCW talent.

Cody spotted the former teacher and beckoned him over.

"You OK Matt?" he asked, easily seeing through the casual façade as Matt shook Dusty's hand.

"Me? Yeah..fine!" Matt said airily.

"Don't worry son, we'll look after your little man," Dusty said, "Bill said he's arrived safely and already starting training."

"Bill?"

"Bill DeMott," Cody put in.

"Oh…of course," Matt said, "And your idol."

He was referring to how unsympathetic Cody could be when he trained with Josh. Dusty chuckled knowingly. He'd witnessed his youngest son's aggressive style of teaching himself at times.

"Joshy will never learn if you're namby-pamby with him, he went through Tough Enough," Cody said stubbornly, "He needs a firm hand."

"You sound like his mother," Dusty chuckled.

"DAD!" Cody hissed, frowning. Matt just laughed. The youngest brunette was intrigued. He spotted Alex Riley, who was chatting with Percy Watson, staring at Matt – either that or he wanted to speak to Dusty. He smiled and noddd at Alex who immediately turned away, shooting him a glare. What was his problem?

Cody shrugged and turned his attention to his dad and Matt once more.

"What's up?" asked Dusty.

"Dunno who pissed in A-Ry's fruity pebbles," huffed Cody.

"I have to admit," Matt put in, "I don't blame the guy for being pissy…remember a year ago when he was with Miz getting all that TV time on Raw and stuff…gone from that to total jobber on NXT."

"Not very nice, you host that show!" Dusty grinned.

"You know what I mean," Matt said.

"Dad, catch you later," Cody said, "Matt, I'm going for a smoke if you wanna join me?"

"You should give up!" scolded Dusty as he walked away. Cody poked his tongue out at his father's retreating back before motioning for Matt to follow him out.

"I keep meaning to say, I do like your merchandise tee," Matt said. The ravenette of course, sporting the grey garment, "Looks a bit Back To The Future ish."

"Duh," Cody said, "Born in 85, remember? Best year ever for film."

Matt shook his head and followed Cody out a side door. Cody placed a cig in his mouth and sparked it up. Matt wasn't keen on Josh smoking – he was convinced (this was where their age gap really came into play) that Cody was influencing him to continue the bad habit.

"Want one?" asked the brunette.

"Oh go on then," Matt sighed. Anything to remind him of Josh – wow he was lovesick!_ Getting soft in your old age, Kaye_, he scolded himself as he took the paper tube of dried leaves from Cody and accepted the light. He took a deep drag. It was kinda nice actually.

"Never seen you so sad," Cody said, "It's OK, as I said to Joshy when he got all teary, we're modern men, and you can be sad without being a pussy fag."

"Says the guy who behaves like a middle schooler when DiBiase's around," smiled Matt.

"Who wouldn't?" Cody said proudly.

"Good point," Matt said, "How did you end up dating him anyway? I always thought back in the day that he was all training to be a minister? Did you corrupt him?"

"I had to work my fucking ass off!" Cody said, "Weeks and months of dropping major hints about how much I wanted him."

"Was it really..y'know..first sight?" asked Matt.

"Yup," Cody said, "I knew that Million Dollar Man had 2 sons who were getting into wrestling…and when Ted got called up…it was literally like…I dunno….Shawn Spears had to drag me to go introduce myself."

"All those years of being backstage with your dad and brother and you never crossed paths, weird," Matt said, "I should have guessed Joshy's intentions when he took me go-karting…late at night with nobody else there."

"He was so pissed when you didn't come home with him," smiled Cody.

"It's only down to him that I've got to know you as more than just Dashing or as Dream's son," Matt said.

"I don't see why people say that, I talk to anyone!" Cody said, stamping his cigarette out, "It's just a stupid old gimmick."

"You did it so well, Codes," Matt smiled, "I was sold. Bet Ted hated being apart from you all that time."

The two men disappeared back inside. Cody announced he was going to call Ted after that discussion so he padded back to a more private room. Matt being pulled into conversation with Regal about tonight's show, before the Blackpool native too, disappeared to prepare for the show. Matt decided to head to the food table for a bite before it all went. Only a few superstars remained and as Matt piled a few cold pastries onto his plate, a figure stood next to him to pick up some Gatorade.

"Hey Kev," Matt said amiably to the tanned, muscular blonde.

"Hey," replied Alex, "How you doing?"

"Bored and lonely if I'm honest, you?"

"Can't believe I've jobbed to fucking Michael again. On Superstars."

"That's good, isn't it?" Matt said, recalling the taped match from last night's Raw. Miz and Alex had put on a great show.

"No, it's not good…I'm sick of being punished, OK, I accidentally sandbagged Swagger last year….I'm done paying my dues!" Alex said.

"Part of the business, you'll get your chance," Matt said, remembering some of his feuds and low points. He'd gotten into trouble for remaining a stiff wrestler….Evan Bourne had filed a complaint against him after a particularly hardgoing ECW match a few years back.

"I'm probably gonna get the chop this year anyway," Alex continued mournfully, "Just because my daddy's not a wrestler or because I don't suck corporate cock."

"No need to be like that!" Matt said, "Look, I gotta go prepare for the show. Talk after if you want?"

Alex smiled for the first time that night. Matt did feel sorry for the large man. He was good-looking, improved his craft in the ring in leaps and bounds of late and despite vanishing off the radar to many fans, still got huge cheers when he came out. And yet he was reduced to jobber status – his squash match with Tensai was particularly painful to see.

"Shall we have dinner, better than the crap they feed us here?" Alex suggested.

"Yeah, sure, why not," Matt said, "See you later, Kev."

"Bye Matt."

Matt padded back to the dressing room to apply the finishing touches to his smart outfit for tonight. He knew Josh liked him in that tie and waistcoat so they were definitely the choice. He was calling the show virtually alone for most of it and he'd get to put Josh over by opening the show and talking about him- his pumpkin will appreciate that, especially as it was him instead of Regal!

* * *

Smackdown had wrapped and Matt headed back to the dressing room. He spotted Cody and others in there as he went to remove his tie and coat. He was only having dinner to talk about work with Riley, so he was just going to wear a shirt. All the same, something inside Matt's head told him not to tell Cody where he was going. Plus Matt didn't think it was his duty to report to Cody like some lowly army lieutenant every time he spoke to a colleague. He text Alex to meet him in the hotel restaurant and began to make his way to his rental.

Unfortunately…

"Hey Matt, you offski?" asked Cody good-naturedly, "Me and Bryan are getting some beers in if you wanted to join us?"

"No thanks, been a long night Codes, gonna head back to my room," the older man said, twinging inwardly at the knowledge he was lying. But why? He was going to be an ear for a disgruntled co-worker! That was all. Right?

"Missing his man," grinned Bryan Danielson, "Don't cry into your pillow, will you, Striker?"

"Fuck off!" Matt hit back, "See you all Sunday!"

He highly doubted he was needed for a surprise match at this week's house shows so he had made plans to go to Florida for a couple of days to surprise Josh. His phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Matt!"_ came Alex Riley's voice, _"I'm at the restaurant, you gonna be long? Got us some wine!"_

"Just heading to the car now, be there soon…no need to get wine, don't spend money on me!" the older man said, surprised, "I'll pay for my own, don't worry!"

_"Okay,"_ Alex replied, _"Well…see you soon."_

"Bye."

Not that Matt didn't appreciate the friendly gesture but there was no need for Alex to do that! He was a gentleman and was perfectly happy to sort his own food out. It was a short drive back to the hotel so once Matt parked up, he jogged to the restaurant where he spotted the large man sat at a table. He was wearing a smart black shirt and tie, and had indeed poured two glasses of wine.

Matt caught Alex's eye and smiled amiably before heading over.

"Hey," he said, "I told you buddy, you shouldn't have!"

"It's nothing," Alex said, "Try it, it's really good Beaujolais."

Matt laughed a little uncomfortably before taking a sip. It was a fruity red, and tasted like it had cost a bit. Perhaps he was just used to paying for everything when he and Josh ate out. Josh had always (somewhat unconvincingly) tried to offer to pay but he, Matt, always stepped in to flash his plastic in the end. It was odd for the former teacher to think anyone would buy him house red…especially someone he only knew as a work colleague and casual acquaintance at best.

"I've ordered us a bowl of calamari to share, that OK?" asked Alex as he topped Matt's glass up.

"Good grief, no need to go mad, I can choose my own, don't go to any trouble!" Matt sighed.

The waiter appeared at that point with a big bowl of breaed squid rings.

"Thanks," Alex beamed, flashing a smile at the young man.

Matt shrugged and began to help himself to the squid. Time to get down to business.

"So what you want to pick my brains about?" he asked.

"I'm just…worried about my career," Alex began, "Saw you talking to Dusty Rhodes earlier…you didn't happen to hear anything about me did you?"

"No, you didn't come up," Matt said, "Honestly. It's silly really, I was just talking to him and Codes about Josh and how Codes thinks he's Bill DeMott."

"Yeah I know, I've trained with him sometimes," Alex said, "He helped me perfect my dropkick."

"You did look pretty good with Miz out there," Matt said, "Your in-ring style's changed dramatically, it's good that you've added some high-flying moves in, especially with your brawler build."

"Guess I just want them to notice me, get me off NXT…no offence Matt…I miss being on Raw…backstage segment with Jericho wasn't enough!"

"I know what you mean, it's never good when you're in a sophomore slump," Matt agreed, "I miss calling Smackdown matches."

"You were good at that," Alex agreed, "Especially Lay-Cool ones…you made Diva matches interesting. Your English accent could use some work, though."

He chuckled. Matt had to agree.

"I do miss her," he said, "It was so cute seeing Josh and her…she's such a fag hag."

"What does Josh's big bouncer make of this, then?" Alex grinned mischievously, "You out having dinner with another man?"

"I didn't tell him," Matt said.

"Ashamed of me, Striker?"

"No, I just…I like Codes, he's a great guy and he's so sweet to Josh…but he's not my boss. I'm just here to talk about work."

Alex looked visibly downcast all of a sudden before arranging his features into a more placid expression before Matt spotted him.

"Well talk away," he said, "What can I do about getting off jobbing?"

"I'll pitch something to creative, they don't give a damn about NXT half of them, so it won't be hard, I don't think you being Watson's partner is doing anything for you, is it?"

"No, he's shit in the ring," Alex said, "He wastes too much time showboating, and that stupid 'Showtime' dance he does…ugh…I'd rather be with someone like Tyson, at least he's a fucking good wrestler."

"Why not?" smiled Matt, "You and him are both pretty over as faces…I'll suggest you for his tag partner while Gabriel's still recuperating."

"You'd do that? Thanks Matt!" Alex beamed, raising his wine glass, "Cheers!"

"Cheers," Matt replied, "Don't bet on it, I'm not a writer but if I pitch it on your behalf, use the right words, they might consider it."

"You must have to be discreet, don't want others finding out, or every jobber will want you to fix their losing streaks," Alex said.

"Oh, god yeah," agreed Matt.

"Are you?" asked Alex, a cheeky little smile forming on his chiselled visage.

Matt raised his eyebrows curiously. "Am I what?" he asked.

"Discreet?" repeated Alex, eyes sparkling in the soft light of the hotel restaurant.

"Yes, I'm discreet."

"Me, too. Shall we order then?" Alex asked, raising his hand, fixing his blue eyes upon Matt, a naughty grin on his face as he sipped his wine.

"Why not?" Matt said once more.

It was a nice dinner, and a different way to spend the evening, though once Matt had made his suggestion the topic of work never really came up again. Alex seemed to be very interested in how Josh and Matt's relationship worked…and very keen to knock Cody and Ted's.

"Codeman doesn't know how lucky he is," Alex was saying over their chocolate fondant desserts, "He never calls DiBiase and just assumes he'll sit at home like a good little cowboy while he thrills the crowds."

"What can he do…he's got to work!" Matt said, a little concerned at Alex's need to express such an opinion.

"If I had a boyfriend in this business, even if he was injured, I'd still make sure he knew I cared, know what I mean?" Alex said.

Matt was becoming very aware of something on his feet. He tried to ignore it.

"Not exactly, no," he said firmly.

"Being a gay pro-wrestler is hard enough," the younger man continued, eyes glinting with a new kind of intent, "Without getting cocky…or paranoid."

He rubbed harder with his foot.

Matt now had to put his fork down. Alex was playing footsie (and more) under the table. This was _not_ appropriate. The blonde knew damn well that he, Matt, was happily taken. But the last thing he could do was make a scene.

"I didn't realise you were…gay," he said, trying to act as though he hadn't realised Alex was flirting heavily with him.

"Didn't you? I don't hide it," Alex said innocently, "There's a reason my trunks are on the…ahem…skimpy side."

"Have you…been with anyone here?" asked Matt, blushing.

"A couple," Alex said, "Meaningless messing about really. I like my men…manly. Too many prissy divas in the locker room. And that's just the top card Raw superstars! I know Josh is your first boyfriend….but do you ever, you know…get curious…want to see what other types are…out there?"

His foot was now out of the shiny black shoe he'd been wearing and was softly rubbing Matt's crotch. The older man was hardening at the contact.

"Never been interested in anyone else," Matt choked, now realising he was in too deep and there was quite possibly just one way out of this mess.

"Could have fooled me," Alex said, "You're here with a co worker being a naughty boy."

Matt raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think having dinner with anybody's a crime." he said.

"Aww. Come on Mattie…just because you belong to a building society there's no reason why you can't go to a bank from time to time!" Alex said.

"What does that even mean?" demanded Matt, suppressing a gasp at the pressure on his cock.

"Want to come upstairs and find out?" Alex asked, boldly leaning across the table.

"Find what out?" asked Matt.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"It was so obvious," he said simply.

Matt was more confused than ever. Not to mention distinctly uncomfortable in the trouser region.

"We were attracted to each other, _that_ was obvious!" Alex said, leaning back and casually adjusting his tie, "You're on your own for the night, that's also obvious... we're two adults."

Alex Riley moaned as he was thrown against the sink into the bathroom of his hotel room, Matt Striker's stubbly chin hungrily kissing and sucking at his neck.

His plan had worked to perfection. He'd got this hot piece of man meat in his bedroom at last. God Bless Brock Lesnar was all he could say.

Matt was growling mannishly as he feverishly undid and yanked Alex's tie away before starting to unbutton his shirt, exposing that thickset body. So different from Josh's skinny form. Alex was a big man. A real man. Matt liked it.

He pulled Alex's leather belt apart and Alex helped him pull the younger's chinos down…two tanned, elegant legs. A striking, burly pair of thighs. Alex was still wearing his black sports thong.

"Like it?" he rumbled.

Matt just tugged the small black garment down like a pair of lace panties. Alex kicked his trousers and thong from his ankles, still keeping his shirt on. He mewed and struggled to undo Matt's grey chinos. Matt slapped his hand away and threw them down with his boxers. He spat on his hand…no time for messing…just get on with it. He couldn't even look at his reflection as he ravished this new body…he needed to get his rocks off…this strapping minx was pushing every one of his buttons.

Alex was mewing like a whore…Matt was so rough. So manly. Grrrrr. He spread his legs, supporting himself on the sink…the china cool against his bare ass cheeks…as Matt took aim.

"Go on Mattie…stick it in me…I can take it," he purred.

Matt thrust in. Hard. A fierce burn seared between Alex's legs. But he liked the pain. He wrapped his thick, beefy limbs around Matt's stocky form as the older man's cock pushed further inside him…the angle he was at meant…

"OH YES!" he gasped…his prostate stabbed right on target…he shuffled back, hands scrabbling for grip on the sink…he ended up turning on the taps…his shirt was getting wet but he didn't care…Matt was a fucking SEX GOD…he moaned and mewed as Matt began to hungrily fuck his ass…the cold water splashing at his skin and his navy shirt…it tickled almost….

"N—not in here…on the bed!" he gasped…a squeal leaving his lips as Matt's cock once more hit his prostate. Not only was he getting a damn good seeing to…it was BAREBACK…the best kind of sex.

Matt growled once more…lifting Alex's 230 pound body off the sink…still sheathed inside his tight ass…and gently guiding them both out the open door…still with his trousers around his ankles…and onto the bed. He threw Alex down and kicked his trousers off somewhat…and started to truly fuck Alex.

Alex was yelling loudly…alternating between deep masculine roars and sharp, twinkish whimpers….he had fantasised about how breath-taking Striker must be in bed…no wonder Josh Mathews always looked so satisfied getting this dick every night!

* * *

Matt felt himself gradually waking up…..slowly becoming aware of a warm presence next to him in the bed.

"Only me!" Alex said seductively, head propped up on his hand as he watched the sexy older man arise from his slumber. He'd been awake for about fifteen minutes, watching that hot piece of man sleep. Alex had NEVER had sex like it in his life

Matt mumbled something inaudible as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Oh…FUCK. It was all coming back to him. That red wine had been pretty potent at the restaurant. That and the vodka shots they'd ordered before going to Alex's room.

"I have to…get my flight," he said, swinging his hairy legs out the bed.

"It's early yet, plenty of time for an encore," Alex said, pulling Matt back and kissing him.

Matt pushed him away.

"Ashamed?" Alex said, "Don't be. I have NEVER had a fuck like it. Ever. You made me cum…like a fuckin' train."

He took Matt's head in his hands and began to plant kisses over the stubbly face. Matt was so uncomfortable right now. And unbelievably, he was getting hard at the attention. Alex could feel it poking into his thigh. He swept his hand under the cover.

"You don't need to be anywhere, sweetie," he said kindly, his blue eyes sparkling, "Come on the road with me. Gets pretty lonely in that rental now Dirty Curty's got a crush on his new road buddy."

He rolled his heavy body on top of Matt, softly and tenderly kissing the older man's face….moving down his neck.

All Matt could think of was Josh...sweet, beautiful Joshy….that adorable little face, that stunning smile….his honeyed voice. His pumpkin. He was meant to be flying out to Florida today….but…Alex….was licking his nipple. And all of a sudden…thoughts of flights to Florida were blasted right out his head when Alex's hot mouth closed around his hard cock.

"Ooooh…yeaah.." he grunted as Alex slurped enthusiastically, one hand holding Matt's brawny thigh in place, the other fisting his weeping cock frantically.

"It's no use.." panted Alex, "Fuck me Mattie."

Matt was almost sick with guilt. Only Josh called him 'Mattie' and occadionally Cody did in jest.

Alex spat on his cock. That was so filthy. The plump glutes hovered…the pressure on Matt…before Alex sat down and took him in one. The blonde visibly winced at the pain.

Oh FUCK…no rubber…why the fuck did he even do it bare? Alex was practically raping him right now….but hed not exactly put up a fight.

Alex was now fucking himself like a rodeo cowboy…but he was heavier than Matt…this wasn't tolerable for long…..the weight was too much…

"On your knees," gasped Matt.

"Yes, sir," Alex said naughtily. He slipped off Matt before bending over, looking at himself in the mirror. He knew that the cross tattoo was a good idea. And Matt also knew why Riley had the artwork on his back. Same reason Josh had the flying bird motif between his shoulders! Something for a top to admire when pounding them! Alex could see his large form, ass in the air…as the gorgeous teacher penetrated him once more. He was so easy! This was the life…he was finding it more erotic watching himself get taken from behind by Matt.

Matt rested his hands on those slim hips as the big ass clenched around his cock. He had to admit…it was a truly mindblowing experience…so raw…and Alex was SO much bigger than Josh in every way.

Alex wasn't quiet at all as Matt got to work.

* * *

Cody Rhodes had walked past room 210 on his way to the airport….someone was having a good time and those were definitely the cries of a man being rodgered. He huffed enviously and continued on his merry way. He wondered where Striker was. Maybe he was en route to Florida to see his baby?

Cody wished HE could catch a break – he'd be on the first fuckin' plane to Missisippi and be at Ted's door as soon as possible, preferably with flowers (Ted would never admit this to ANYONE but he loved those bright orange roses).

He was really missing his man more than ever. Sod it, he was going to phone him. So what if it was five a.m.? He dialled.

"_Y'ello?"_ came a sleepy voice.

"Morning Teddybear."

Ted brightened up considerably.

"_Hey baby boy, how are you?"_

"Tired. Grouchy. Miss you. How's the foot and the shoulder? You still resting?"

"_Of course. Feelin' loads better, still dunno when I'll be back, though. Anything special you got for this call?"_

"No Teddy….I just wanted to hear your voice."

"_Awww….bless ya. It's lovely to hear yours as well…hearing you on the mic isn't the same…you lose your lisp…it's what makes you, you, baby."_

Cody sniffed. Ted didn't show his soft side very often and it meant so much to the brunette when he did, much like now.

"You been doing the shoulder exercises I emailed you?"

"_Sure, sure, and you can ask Brett to back me up, he's been helpin' me too."_

"Good. Good. Wish I wa there Teddy."

"_I wish you were here too baby boy…this is takin' its toll on me! Can't crack one out because of the shoulder!"_

"TEDDY!"

"_It's true..bet you've not been saving yourself…probably havin' a play every chance you get. You been raidin' the laptop vault? Any photos of me and cowboy hats at all?"_

"You know me too well, Theodore."

"_That's why I love you."_

"Please come out to Chicago on Sunday!"

"_I'll see, I'll see….Vince may not want me lumbering my broken old ass about during pay per view!"_

"Screw what that old man wants, I'D WANT IT!"

Ted laughed uproariously. Bless Cody and his childish frustration! He sounded so angry too!

"_Easy tiger….gettin' to ya, huh? You able to Skype?"_

"Can't, I'm in the elevator…gotta get to the airport!"

* * *

SMACK!

Alex Riley let out a sordid yell of pleasure as Matt's hand connected with his backside. He was being bent over the bathtub now….he'd come twice so far during this epic fuck session and was sure he had nothing left inside him….but Matt was just SO. DAMN. GOOD.

Matt didn't even know what had come over him…it was like Josh never existed…all he cared about was pure, unbridled coupling with this eager slut…he was such a man's man compared to Josh….he had hairy bits. Only between his legs as that was one area not shown on camera but still…that powerful back contorting with pleasure...it was a whole new experience. Only the second man Matt had ever had sex with…but it was like a drug. Addictive. And visceral. The faint metallic odor of blood, mixed with testosterone and male sweat, plus the sweetish aroma of congealing semen…it was dirty. It was forbidden.

And yet it was just so HOT.

Matt had been fighting off his own orgasm…very difficult especially when Alex had had TWO orgasms in the space of forty minutes – being athletes, these men could go at it…for ages.

Matt spanked Alex's solid ass cheek once more.

"Oh GOD….gonna….gonna…." moaned Alex.

He was going to come a third time? The kid was insatiable. Or maybe Matt was just pleasing him exactly the right way…

Alex tensed up as the intense tightening and the heat blasted between his thighs….it was dry this time but still felt out of this world. Matt couldn't hold back anymore. He let out a harsh, guttural roar and drove inside Alex one final time. One final time.

It was a huge release. His body was literally drained. He pulled out. He had to…his knee had given in. He collapsed onto his knees. He could see his release oozing out between Alex's legs. It was disgusting yet strangely appealing to know that he'd planted his seed deep inside that body.

He didn't know what made him do it... He crawled back forward…and buried his head between those golden, round globes.

* * *

A much-needed shower later, Alex and Matt made their way to the older man's hire car.

"What about yours?" asked Matt as they unloaded their bags into the boot.

"Curty took care of it, text him earlier," Alex said, "I got tomorrow off if you fancy staying with me in Tampa for a night? I'm an awesome cook, by the way."

"Err….OK," Matt said, unbelievably warming to this suggestion for the pure reason that it was an easy ticket to Florida.

"And after what you did to me this morning…I owe you a flight. In first class," Alex said.

Matt blushed. He wished people would stop making out like he was talented in bed. He just enjoyed himself and wanted to please his partner. That was all. No special talent really. But Josh…and now Alex had both told him that he was the best they'd ever had.

He deemed it impudent to say no, so he just let Alex buy him an expensive ticket in first class for the flight to today's Raw Live show.

And he did so again, once the house show had wrapped and they were on the road to the airport.

"Really, Alex, let me buy my own," he said as they checked in.

"No, I insist," Alex said, "Two first class to Tampa, Florida, please."

The price for this airline made Matt wince. But Alex happily paid.

It wasn't a long flight from this city to Tampa but it was one of the best flights Matt had been on in ages. Business was good enough….but this was the best. Alex ordered them champagne and everything.

Soon they were pulling up to the younger man's upmarket-looking residence in the sunny southern state where Matt's boyfriend also happened to be.

"Make yourself at home, honey," Alex said, opening the door and leading them both into a nice sitting room.

It looked lived-in but pleasant.

"I'm gonna go freshen up darling, but you help yourself to a beer from the fridge," Alex said, still beaming. He was walking on air right now. He disappeared up to his room.

Matt padded nervously over to the silver fridge and opened it, removing a can of beer. He pulled it open and made his way to one of the armchairs, spotting a couple of weights in the corner. This was definitely a man's home.

In Matt's head…things were just racing. He'd had amazing sex with the big blonde man upstairs currently….and he didn't regret it…Alex had made him feel so good…but the guilt was EATING him from the inside. He couldn't help but think of little Josh. All alone at FCW, being yelled at and tortured by Bill DeMott whilst he, Matt, gallivanted around, taking a huge steaming shit on their whole relationship. This was like a holiday. He was going to enjoy it but tomorrow night, he was going to find out where Josh was staying and forget this whole thing ever happened.

Alex appeared in the doorway, beer in hand, clad in one of his many basketball jerseys and a fresh pair of shorts.

"Wanna shoot some hoops before dinner?" he asked.

"Sure, not great at basketball, though," Matt said, getting to his feet.

"I got you some spare clothes, too," Alex said, tossing him a green and yellow jersey and some more shorts.

"I'm fine," Matt said.

"Go on Mattie…bet you look hot in a jersey," Alex grinned.

Matt sighed and smiled at the blonde before removing his white button-down. Alex just stared unashamedly at the man as he changed…his stocky build filled it out nicely although obviously he was a touch smaller than Alex. And his hairy legs looked great in the shorts.

* * *

Matt got busy opening the bottle of chilled red wine as Alex bustled about in the kitchen, checking the two bubbling pots on the hob – one containing a simmering beef ragu, the other some boiling spaghetti.

"Be about five minutes," the younger blonde said, collecting two plates and setting them on the worktop, "Drain the pasta for me, could you?"

"Sure," Matt said, putting the bottle top down and removing the pain from the stove. He drained the pale yellow strands in a colander before placing it back over the empty pan. He then went back and poured two glasses of win, taking them to the table and sitting down as Alex dished up their inner. He had to admit, that going by Alex's jock exterior and on-screen character that he would never have guessed the blonde was good in the kitchen. It smelt pretty damn delicious at any rate.

And it looked just as good as the large plate of spaghetti Bolognese was placed in front of him.

* * *

Matt awoke early the next morning. After that delicious dinner had gone down, both men had ended up back in bed together, Alex on all fours….Matt giving him a major pounding. Once again it had been all night. Missionary….doggie-style…on their side….Matt on his back whilst the younger, larger man rode him…the older man knew this was the final night of this steamy little tryst. The sooner he got all the curiosity out of his system, the sooner he could go back to his little pumpkin.

Alex hadn't even minded that he'd got jizz all over his prized basketball jerseys. The sex was too good to worry about trivial shit like that.

Matt softly swung his legs out of the big soft bed and stretched, before scanning the floor for his boxers.

A muffled grunt nearby signalled Alex arising from his own slumber. The thickset jock leaned over and flicked on his bedsidlight before turning and spotting Matt silently dressing.

"You're up early," he said sleepily.

Matt shut his eyes. He was hoping to slip away and call a cab. This was over. He couldn't continue this. Once he'd shot his wad that final time deep inside Alex last night, in his mind this affair (if he could call it that) was over. FInito.

"I'm gonna head off," he explained, "I need to find out where FCW is tonight."

Alex yanked the cover off himself. Matt hastily pulled on those shorts he'd borrowed last night…he remembered his bag was downstairs when he'd come in..he'd spend the evening in the borrowed jersey and shorts…until they'd come upstairs…and then well….obviously…they'd come off. Now Matt couldn't even look at Alex's naked body even though he'd spent all night fucking it relentlessly.

"It's early," Alex replied, "And those are my shorts."

"Sorry…I'm a bit sleepy," Matt said, removing them. He perched back on the bed, Alex gently stroking the older man's thigh with his bare foot.

"You seem tense," he commented.

"Well….I've got a partner," Matt said.

"Now he remembers, typical," huffed Alex, shuffling around and covering his body once more, staring at the ceiling.

"You knew damn well I'm with Josh," Matt said.

"You free again next week?" asked Alex eagerly.

Matt gaped. Was he even listening?

"I just said…did you even listen to me?" he asked incredulously.

"I had a wonderful time last night!" Alex said, staring right at Matt, "And the night before that! I'd just like to see you again. Is that so terrible?"

"No. I just don't think it's possible," Matt said, "You'll see me at work obviously, no denying that. But I can't see you…like this…you know that. WWE's the biggest gossip and rumour mill in the world…someone will find out and probably rat on us."

"Someone like Rhodes, you mean?" spat Alex.

"Doesn't matter who, Alex, this has to stop."

"There's no cameras, you can call me by my actual name!" snarked the blonde.

Why was Alex being so bitchy? Surely he knew what he was getting from these last couple of days?

"Okay, sorry. Kevin. We can't meet up like this again. We can stay buddies if you like, I don't want to throw you in the gutter."

"FINE. Go on. Go back to your pretty little twink," spat Alex, folding his arms and turning away.

"No need to be a child about it," Matt said, annoyed, "Look Kev, thanks for everything. I'll see you in Chicago."

"FUCK OFF! GET OUT!" bellowed Alex, startling Matt.

"I'm going…I'm going," Matt said, holding his hands up and disappearing out the door.

* * *

**Oooh 'eck! Matt, you silly, silly man.**

**Sorry this was a little long (I suppose it's no bad thing really!) Can't wait to hear what you all think! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_So…Matt's been a silly boy. The fun's only just beginning._

_This won't be so much of a cross-cut-fest as the last couple of chapters. But the drama will be ramped up just as much. More smut too. Enjoy x_

* * *

Matt began to pull on his clothes in the large front room of Alex's home. He really didn't feel like he belonged here. Like he was intruding. He knew he should have left during the night. Preferably writing a note as well. Caddish though that was, at least then he could have avoided the really quite ugly scene that just happened.

He couldn't believe how over-emotional Alex was being. Not to mention how…girly. Part of what attracted Matt to Josh in the first place was the small man's naturally femme tendencies, and even those paled in comparison. He couldn't remember a single moment where Josh threw a hissy like the one Alex just threw.

But where could Matt go, really, at this time in the morning? It was barely six. Might be a couple of coffee shops open but Florida was a big state. What was he going to do, swing by the local Avis and just drive aimlessly around the sunny southern state until he chanced the arena where FCW was visiting that day? No. He had no real plan. And he knew it. He was also pretty sure Alex knew it too.

The Adonis-like form of Alex appeared in the doorway, clad in just a pair of black boxer shorts…designer, obviously, that clung tightly to his round ass, showing off every curve.

"Matt…" the younger man began.

"Kevin," replied Matt.

"I'm sorry," Alex said, and to be fair, he did look it, even his eyes sparkled warmly in the light of the room.

"I'm sorry too," Matt said.

"You don't have to go, it's early," Alex said, padding over. Matt couldn't help but stare. He saw this guy scantily clad most days at the office but in just those tiny, tight boxers it was difficult to not notice the bulge…or how round his ass cheeks were.

"You're right," Matt found himself saying, "It's early."

He began to undo his shirt, almost as though he was in a trance or under a spell.

"Come back to bed," Alex said, reaching out and taking the older man's hand. The light contact made Matt's cock stir. He didn't see what harm this had. It wasn't like they had to be anywhere. Yet.

"You won't need your pants," Alex said innocently as he eyed Matt's jeans.

"OK, your call," Matt sighed, unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall to the floor. He then let out an 'MMMF' as the heavy form of Alex pinned him to the wall, kissing him passionately once more.

"Sorry Mattie," Alex breathed, "I can't help myself around you. Make love to me. Right here. Right fucking now."

The urgency in his voice was electrifying. Matt couldn't rip his boxers off fast enough…despite every voice in his subconscious screaming at him in disgust. His back was right against the wall, his stocky legs wide open as Alex sank to his knees, his mouth gently wrapping for the umpteenth time around Matt's length, supporting himself by resting his hands on Matt's hipbones. He could taste the sweat from last night clinging to the hairs around Matt's groin and it was a taste that he drank in with lust. He'd almost fucked up. Almost. His tongue lapped at the mushroom head in his hot, hungry mouth. He had an idea. He released Matt for a moment. The handsome older man's eyes were shut and his mouth was open…his brawny chest heaving in and out….his breath coming out in heavy, deep rasps.

Alex ripped off his underwear so he was as naked as Matt. Matt's arms instinctively reached out as he pulled the hunk of man to him, Alex softly rubbing his ass against Matt's hardon, indicating his intentions.

Matt was going to draw this one out. Tease him. Make him beg. Alex was certainly the submissive, cockhungry sort.

Or was he?

Alex broke free and then with a surprising surge of power, threw Matt around so he was facing the wall.

"What you doing?" gasped Matt.

"I've been dying to bury my head in that ass," breathed Alex, "Let me Mattie…let me eat you. I want to taste everything you got."

The blonde parted the juicy glutes and dived right in there. He liked hairy men. Especially here. His tongue began to lap like a famished cat at a bowl of Gold Top, every one of his senses drinking in the experience.

Matt gasped and moaned at the sensations…it had been a while since he'd been pleasured back there. He'd never felt a cock there but certainly tongue before now. A hungry pink tongue belonging to one Josh Mathews.

"Want a taste of me?" gasped Alex, after he'd drunk in as much of Matt's essence as he could. Matt was inches away from orgasming…so deft was Alex and his tongue. No. He wanted to fuck Alex. The slut had teased him enough.

"Bend over," commanded Matt.

"Not gonna take me upstairs then?" Alex smirked, "Hey Matt…ever done it in your own backyard?"

"Nope."

"Thought you wouldn't have."

Alex padded over, his golden bottom winking in the kitchen and dining area lights as he unlocked the French windows and pulled the sliding glass door across. The paved basketball court-cum-patio was cool in the morning air under his bare feet. Matt was unsure….any of the neighbours could see and Tampa, of course was home to numerous wrestlers, not just from WWE but from rival promotions too. If they got caught, both of them could get pink-slipped.

Alex bent his body seductively, his fleshy ass looking more inviting than ever…begging to be fucked. Matt just let his hormones take over. He spat mindlessly on his hand as per usual. Alex must be faking it…he must be sore after all this…if he was he hid it very well. Alex smirked lasciviously. He turned around, facing the sliding doors, looking at his naked reflection bending over as Matt shuffled behind him. The familiar sharp pain sizzled through his middle as he was once more pierced by Matt's flesh.

Matt hadn't had sex standing up…outdoors…for a LONG time. He couldn't watch their reflections…he couldn't do it. He grasped the cool, solid body and began to thrust in and out. Alex at least had the grace to snivel quietly rather than scream like a bitch this time.

"Stop….stop…" Matt gasped, using his own power to hold Alex still as he pulled out.

"No fuckin' way…you're hittin the spot!" groaned Alex.

"Inside…please!" Matt said.

"No way…you're finishing what you fuckin' started!" Alex moaned, turning and throwing Matt down on to the cold, granite patio. He straddled the older man and sat down. Hard. Swallowing Matt easily. Those tight, hot walls encasing Matt's muscle.

Alex grabbed Matt's hands and locked them tightly in his own, before accelerating his own rhythm using his strong hips, shooting glances at their reflections in the glass, watching himself take everything he wanted and craved from the hapless former teacher beneath him.

"Alex please…it's uncomfortable," Matt gasped, fighting the urge to come deep inside Alex…his neck was straining to keep his head off the hard stone as he tried to avoid concussion due to the 230 pound body pinning him down and bouncing on top of him.

Alex paused. He eased himself off.

"Of course…sorry Mattie…wanna come and finish me off in bed?"

He took Matt's hand and heaved him up, guiding him back through the dining room, into the hallway, and the two men thundered upstairs and burst into Alex's room, back on the rumpled bed. Alex took his place, flat on his back, legs spread. He even placed a pillow under his back so Matt had better access to his fanny.

"Come on Mattie, come give me babies," he purred, looking naughtily inviting, his bronzed, powerful legs raised in the air, his cock pointing proudly towards his washboard, ripped abs….a mischievous smile on his handsome face…and a devilish sparkle in his forget-me-not azure eyes.

Matt knelt between Alex's legs. He made to spit on his hand once more and slicked up…before sheathing himself in that tight heat once again.

Alex's eyes rolled back in his head….his mouth in a wide O of contentment, his legs now locking around Matt like a pair of tanned steel jaws. Matt wriggled…Alex's grip was vicelike.

Matt began to thrust in and out…the pillow had put Alex's body in the position for perfect leverage….he thrust right back to meet Matt's movements…the sweat pouring from every pore in each man's being….Oh shit…Matt couldn't take it anymore…

"OH FUUUCK!" he bellowed, driving so deeply into Alex, burying his head in the younger man's thick neck…the release searing him from inside as it scorched his cock and sprayed deep into Alex.

The jets of heat shooting inside him and Matt's pained, gruff bellow, plus the sweaty, oh-so-brawny man locking around his body…was easily enough to make Alex let out a high-pitched, howling scream as he too, gave into his climax, spraying hot ropes between their writhing, desperate bodies.

"Oooh…Ooohhh!" he gasped….he was nowhere near Earth right now…perhaps sat on Saturn's rings….bliss was an understatement.

Matt could feel his senses returning…he lifted his head from the clammy neck…Alex's arms and legs now slackening enough to release his body…he eased himself away and collapsed on the bed next to his brawny, younger, partner.

"That was…amazing…" Alex mewed…"Oh Matthew…I…I…excuse me."

He sprang up and scurried across the ivory carpet towards his en-suite shower and toilet, banging the door shut. Matt had certainly…satisfied him. If you know what I mean.

Matt's chest was still heaving. While Alex was….'voiding' (that's what Josh called the post-bareback sex formalities anyway) Matt decided to go clean up. Alex's release was congealing all over his stomach…and his cock had a reddish tinge to it. He felt dirty. He padded along the landing and down the stairs. Alex had three bathrooms (well, two plus his little en suite thing) including one downstairs. Matt located the clothes he'd put on earlier. After picking them up he padded over to the dining table, where he'd left his phone after their meal (which was delicious) last night.

Two messages.

Both from Josh.

Oh. Shit. Shitty, shitty shit. Damn.

He opened them while Alex was indisposed.

_**From: Joshy **_

_hey mattie, answer ur phone…miss u xxxxxxxx_

_**From: Joshy**_

_Mattie…call me as soon as u get this. Love you xxxxxxxxxxx_

Matt' insides burned with guilt. So much guilt. He staggered to the kitchen sink…feeling his stomach churn. He retched…but nothing came out. He had to clean up. Had to.

He ran out the kitchen, across the dining room and into the downstairs bathroom, barricading himself in, slamming the door and bolting it.

He fired up the shower. It was a power shower that hummed so Alex would know. Oh well. The water was scalding hot. He grabbed the half-used bottle of shower gel…Ralph Lauren. Alex being a designer label whore. Must have picked that up when he was Miz's bitch. Matt squirted a large amount into his hand and began to feverishly lather up, determined to wash every trace of Alex from his body…with Alex's shower gel.

"I'll wash but I'll never be clean!" he murmured.

As soon as he'd released inside Alex that final time….that was it. Their number was up. And seeing the messages….it stirred up the guilt to unbearable heights.

Matt's skin was scarlet from the hot water as he flicked the shower off and dried himself roughly. He wrapped it around his trim waist and made his way back into the dining room. He dressed as fast as he could, buttoning his white shirt right up the neck, determined to cover his shame.

He then grabbed his phone and slipped out onto the patio. He dialled.

"_Hello?"_ came that adorably high voice. Oh Joshy. Matt's eyes filled with tears. And this man NEVER cried.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you?" asked Matt softly.

"_Missing you Mattie, did you get my texts?"_ Josh said.

"Just read them, phone took ages to charge," lied Matt, hating himself more and more by the minute.

"_What you been up to?"_ asked Josh eagerly. Even over the phone Matt could picture the beautiful smile on his angelic face.

"Little bit of this, little bit of that," lied Matt, "I'm in Florida at the minute, just catching up with an old friend….where's FCW playing tonight?"

_"Mattie…it's Thursday, so Tampa, the FCW Arena."_

Oh. Fuck. But at least he didn't have to go far.

"You there now?"

_"Of course! Did Coddles tell you? Bill likes to get us up at the crack of dawn to give us a workout! Brutal but it's worth it! Where abouts in Florida are you…you in Tampa? How long? Why didn't you call me?"_

"Wanted to surprise you, pumpkin," Matt lied, ignoring the salt water now streaming from his eyes as his whole body burned with dishonour.

_"How soon can you get away?"_

"On my way now."

* * *

Josh squealed with excitement. Yes, he was well aware he sounded like a four-year-old after too much candy…but this was almost too good to be true! He hung up excitedly and padded into the locker room shower to change before activities resumed later today. He was so glad Dusty Rhodes was here today as well….he could get out of it!

* * *

Matt stared at the screen on his phone. He shoved it into his pocket and wandered back in.

Alex was stood in the kitchen, arms crossed behind his back, now dressed in another of his baseball jerseys and a little pair of nylon shorts. He'd heard everything.

"You seem like you're in a hurry," he said, voice hoarse but calm.

"Yeah…it's Thursday," Matt said, "And would you believe it, it's FCW night."

"I know…I used to work there…remember?" spat Alex.

"What's up?" asked Matt, even though he knew exactly why Alex's demeanour had changed.

"You've been on the phone to your boyfriend….you're off to see him…doing your duty," Alex sneered.

"Kevin, c'mon, you knew this wasn't going to go on forever," Matt sighed, "I was gonna come and say goodbye and see you again Sunday in Chicago."

"Why is it you always want to run away after we make love?" Alex asked, "Run away….back to your boy?"

Matt couldn't answer that. And Alex knew it.

"Look," the older man sighed, "Sex is just sex unless the church is involved. That's all this was….I gotta go, m'kay?"

"How you can bring up the church when you've spent the last two days fucking my ass and slurping your own jizz out my hole?" snapped the blonde.

Matt winced visibly. Alex's face fell a little.

"If you're gonna go, why don't you come over and say goodbye nicely? Let's be friends," Alex went on….his anger dissolving now, his blue eyes shining with tears.

"It's not really goodbye…we work together," Matt said, his tone softer, "If we don't catch each other Sunday I'll definitely see you at NXT next week. I'm happy to be friends. And I promise to pitch my idea to creative about having you and Kidd team up." Alex was shaking with sobs and he padded forward to embrace Matt one last time, arms reaching down to cradle Matt's face, his slim fingers and his sinewy wrists gently rubbing the jagged, stubbled complexion…

Matt felt a curious wetness on his cheek…must have been a stray tear from where his guilt had first hit him when on the phone…he reached to brush his face…and almost passed out in horror as a deep red stain appeared…he frantically stared down as that hideous, pungent, metallic odour burned the hairs inside his nostrils…please don't it be true…he almost fainted like damsel as a gruesome sight met his eyes…Alex's wrists streaming with blood.

"OH FUCK!" he bellowed, dragging the stocky, shaking man to the sink and recklessly turning on the tap, forcing the lean arms underneath the stream of water as Alex howled with agony….the cold water burning the blood from the wounds on his wrists as Matt frantically searched for a towel…anything…he began ripping open kitchen drawers at random.

At last…third drawer down next to the cooker…he grabbed two folded tea towels and hurriedly wrestled Alex to the worktop, managing to grab the younger man's wrists and wrapping the clean material around each arm, hoping…hoping to stem the flow of blood.

* * *

By now rain had started to fall onto Tampa. In the large house, in his bedroom, Alex Riley sat on the edge of the bed mournfully as Matt Striker tied the towels…taut around his wounded wrists. Matt was still struggling to take it in. He'd never imagine somebody Alex's size and temperament could have such tendencies.

"Why did you do that?" he asked gently.

"Head all over the place," admitted Alex, "I just..panicked. Worried about my career as well, y'know?"

"As I said, I promised you I will have a chat with Creative. I never back out," Matt said, "Kev, I really got to get going now, I'm sorry. Promise me you'll not do anything stupid."

"I promise," Alex said, "I'll get these bandaged up and see you at Extreme Rules. There's twenty bucks in my wallet, have that for a cab ride to the FCW Arena."

"Thank you," Matt replied. He pecked Alex on the cheek before getting to his feet.

"See you Sunday," Alex said, and he had a small, genuine smile on his handsome face, as he settled himself down on the bed. Matt stood and watched Alex as his blue eyes fluttered shut and sleep overtook him. Losing that blood had probably worn him out. Matt had never been so scared in his life. To think, whilst he was talking to Josh and feeling sorry for himself, Alex had been crying for help in his OWN FUCKING KITCHEN. Matt hated himself more than ever.

He'd already spent a good extra hour tending to Alex and especially now the rain was tipping down he was glad to get a cab out of here. He hastily searched on his phone for the number of a local cab company before calling for one. He found the money in Alex's smart leather wallet, as the blonde had said, before stuffing the bill into his pocket.

He bustled around downstairs, looking for any other important bits that he needed for the road. Apart from his metal bracelet that Josh had bought him for Christmas, which was laying on the coffee table in the sitting room, everything seemed a-OK. He zipped his case tight before heaving it up and making his way out of the plush Tampa home. He hoped Alex would be back at work tomorrow. He would check with Hunter to make sure if he had to. Thirty-one-year-old male wrestlers could be just as vulnerable mentally as teenage girls…self-harm was definitely not to be sniffed at. Sure it was more horrifying to see on someone like Alex instead of some of the moody bitches Matt taught back in his old career, but still…this was a close call.

Matt sat on one of the soft white leather chairs in Alex's sitting room-cum-workout room, staring at the dumb-bells stacked neatly in the corner. It was weird sat in here whilst Alex dozed on his bed upstairs but Matt was grateful for the thinking time. He lookd out onto the upmarket suburban street…just as a yellow-liveried saloon pulled up. His taxi. He heaved his case up once more and dragged it out of the front door, hoping it would be safe on the latch.

"Where too, buddy?" asked the cab driver, helping Matt lift his bag into the boot.

"FCW Arena," Matt said, not caring if the driver recognised him. He slammed the metal bootlid down and pulled open the rear door, climbing into the back as the rain continued to pour down.

It was a short cab ride to the arena and only came to about ten bucks, but Matt pocketed the difference. Once he was safely inside the arena, he set about making his way towards the locker rooms…or the ring, whichever appeared first.

The first person Matt saw, and with another twinge of guilt, was Cody';s father. He'd recognise the large blonde man anywhere. Dusty smiled good-naturedly at him when he clapped eyes upon the former teacher.

"Hey there Kaye, didn't expect you to turn up," he said, "I take it this was a surprise?"

"Er…yeah," Matt said, blushing.

"He's popular today, this morning I had an airport run…looks like my boy's come to lend a hand too! They're in the ring…Cody's training with him."

"Super," Matt said, feeling his heart sink. Cody. Cody and his sharp eyes. Matt hoped he didn't look in anyway like he'd come from a dirty little tryst…and he hoped to fuck that Alex hadn't bled on his shirt.

As soon as the Hall of Famer was out of sight, Matt scanned his shirt…from what he could tell there was no bloodstains but he didn't want to chance it. He made his way towards a nearby men's room and stood across one of the sinks, studying his reflection. He hadn't shaved since before he ended up at Alex's gaff. And there were huge bags under his eyes. He was no spring chicken at 37 but he definitelt looked like he'd been through the mill recently. No sleep and extra stress. Josh and Cody would both pounce on him and question why he looked so fraught. He unbuttoned and peeled off his white shirt, tossing it into the corner of the bathroom.

He pushed the hot tap down and began to splash the steaming water over his face. He'd rinsed off the crusted blood from his cheeks as soon as he'd got Alex calmed down but all the same…he was paranoid as hell. He squirted some of the soap out the dispenser onto his hands and began to lather up his face. Did he ever take his razor out his bag?

He began to search through the piles of clothing…eventually locating it. And his shaving foam. Phew. Thank God for that. He hurriedly rinsed his face before replacing the arena-issue soap with his own shaving foam, and then gratefully began to slice away the hairs that had grown since he started and finished his little affair with Alex.

As soon as Matt finished up, he watched the scummy, hairy suds splutter away down the plughole. As far as he was concerned…his infidelity had been washed away down the sink along with those hairs. After rinsing the soapy residue away, he pushed the blue handle down and began to splash his smoother visage with ice-cold water…..this was just what he needed. After patting his face dry with some paper towels, he searched his bag for a suitable top. This pale blue short-sleeved button-down with maths-writing-paper square pattern will have to do. He did it up, before spraying himself with deodorant and his cologne. He also dug his rather rumpled waistcoat out and added that. Now he was dressed for his pumpkin once more.

He checked his reflection out in the mirror. He certainly looked refreshed…but still tired. Matt then took out his hair wax to apply the finishin touches. Anything to cover his tracks. He teased his hair into the spiky, slight fauxhawk he normally wore and at last he was ready to face up to the people he knew he'd deeply hurt.

He dragged his case behind him as he exited the mens' room.

His heart sank as he spied a sweaty and flushed-looking Josh stood with Cody a few feet away. Josh was in just a pair of grey sweatpants and his small, perfectly-formed, inked torso glistened like butter in the harsh grid-lights in the corridor.

Cody 's face lit up as he spotted Matt. He tapped Josh's shoulder and pointed. Matt smiled in what he hoped was a winning manner and raised his hand in a wave. Josh turned to look…and an absolutely adorable smile lifted his pretty features. He jogged over to his beloved Mattie…and leapt into his arms.

"MISSED YOU!" he squealed excitedly.

Matt wrapped his arms tightly around the sweaty figure and planted kisses on his soaked, dark hair. He was so pleased to see him. Despite everything he'd done.

"Missed you too, pumpkin…missed you too."

"Sorry…I've just slimed all over your designer jacket!" Josh said, "Heavy training sesh with Coddles…or should I say, Bill DeMott Junior."

"You won't learn by being mollycoddled, Joshy…I keep telling you," Cody said sternly.

"Great choice of words!" the small man smirked at his bestie.

The ravenette thought for a minute and then let out an appreciative chuckle. Molly-Coddled. Ha. Funny.

"So how long is his break, ten minutes?" joked Matt.

"Can it, Striker," Cody snapped, "Lomberger, when you're done catchin' up, fifteen squats and then back in the ring to work on your moonsault height."

"No rest for the wicked," huffed Josh, "Coming, sir!"

"He doesn't actually make you call him sir, does he?" asked Matt incredulously.

"Yes…I dread to think what he'd be like if WWE started PAYING him to be my trainer!" Josh complained, turning on his heel, "Come watch if you like, Mattie."

"No way, he'll probably make me join in!" Matt said.

"That's a good idea. Striker, strip." Barked Cody.

Matt shook his head.

"Er…Kaye I'm not playin' here. You either strip to your skin, and join the training session, or you can leave the arena."

"Jeez…how do you really feel about it?" Matt huffed, dragging his suitcase once more and following Josh through the open door, held by Cody.

"Hunter _has_ paid me to train Joshy," Cody said, shutting the door, "He doesn't know it yet, so please just humour me. For his sake. Once it's over it'll be your old Codes again. Until then, I am the trainer, and you address me as Sir or Mr. Runnels. Now get in that ring."

"Yes sir," Matt said, trying so hard not to laugh as he began to remove his clothes. As William Regal had correctly pointed out on commentary back in August 2011, Matt still carried his tatty, white wrestling boots on the road with him. His reasoning was that you never know when you may need them. And right now was a perfect case. He reached into his case and pulled them out. They stank. They were dog-eared and falling apart. But they were wrestling boots. He slid his feet into them and pulled the laces tight. Black boxers, white boots. He'd looked worse in his time. Josh was enjoying the sight of Matt in just his underwear and those boots little too much - something of course noticed by the sharp-eyed Cody.

"LOMBERGER!" he barked, "Stop staring at your opponent like a faggot and get into position!"

Josh looked genuinely scared of his own best friend as he obeyed him without question. Cody then pushed Matt into the ring where he stood up and face up to Josh. Cody followed him and stood between them.

"Okay, one fall to a finish," he said in a businesslike fashion, "If either of you botches or sandbags, I will stop the fight and the culprit will receive a forfeit. Remember to obey the World Wrestling Entertainment Code Of Conduct. Now ring the bell."

Neither of them said ding but they didn't need to. This wasn't quite the reunion Matt had hoped for, but for now at least, his mind had been taken completely off the previous events, and for that he ws thankful. If Cody wanted wrestling, he'll get it.

He worked Josh like a dog, really putting him through his paces. He also decided he was going to wrestle stiff. He had Josh in the single-leg Boston Crab, one of his signature holds, and he really had to fight the urge to drop everything and just ravish the feisty little spitfire right there. Josh was very light on his feet and could easily get out of certain locks and holds. And his dropkicks packed a punch – as Matt found out when he ran at his opponent/boyfriend and two tiny feet connected smartly with his face, sending him flat onto his back.

"DO YOU SUBMIT?" Cody barked, getting right in Josh's face.

"NO!" cried Josh. He frantically tried to get to the ropes…Matt pulled him right back…but he lost his footing…Josh yelled like a hellcat and broke free, booting Matt;s arm away crisply before springing to his feet, grabbing Matt's head tightly. He let out a strangled grunt before twisting his body around and falling slickly onto his bottom – a perfectly-executed Hangman's neckbreaker, more commonly known these days as the LayOut. Layla's finishing move. Matt knew exactly how to sell it and kept his legs taut as he bent right back before Josh released him so he fell fully flat. Now was as good a time as any…he let Josh pin him. 1, 2, 3.

"That wasn't good enough, Lomberger," Cody said coolly, "I thought you were going to work on your moonsault. Kaye, you stay right where you are. Lomberger. Up that turnbuckle. Now."

A panting Josh huffed before rolling off Matt and clambering up the turnbuckle. He sighed and then leapt into a backflip, landing a little awkwardly, his feet just connecting with Matt's chest.

"Get back UP THERE!" barked Cody, "That was the sloppiest moonsault I've ever seen! MOVE IT! COME ON!"

Matt shuffled closer as he watched Josh climb back up. Cody was a mean motherfucker when he wanted to be – so much for the fun-loving, soft-spoken, nerdy big kid he usually acted like. Maybe he was channelling all his sexual frustration into this training stuff. But if Hunter was paying him to do this job, as well as carry the Smackdown mid-card, no wonder he was throwing himself headfirst into it. Cody was one of the best workers in the business and he had an illustrious legacy to live up to. Matt was fine with it. He was just worried Josh might lose his cool and end up kicking off at his best friend. It was tough love. Cody was doing it because he cared so much about Josh's success. Seeing such close friendship in action really touched Matt.

Josh took a deep breath, steadying himself on the top rope. He balanced his body with his arms, before leaping back once more, this time using more power in his legs, which propelled him higher up and further across. He flipped right over and connected bang on target with Matt's torso. He hooked Matt's leg as if to pin.

Cody's sergeant-major façade cracked as a big silly grin of pride lit up his pretty face. That was beautifully done. He must maintain his stoic persona for now though…mostly anyway.

"Well done!" he said, "That was excellent. One more for me please Lomberger and then we'll call it a day."

Josh sprang back up, spurred on both by Cody's softer voice and his own accomplishment. He mustn't get too cocky, though. He clambered back up to the top rope, balanced once more before soaring into another backflip, once again landing flush and connecting successfully.

"Well done," Cody said again, "This session has come to an end. You may exit the ring."

He climbed out over the ropes and waited for the other men to follow. Matt came out first, and thenstood by the ropes, offering Josh a hand as the tired-out, tiny man exited the ring. Matt helped Josh over to Cody.

"How did I do, sir?" he asked.

"Quit the sir stuff, training's finished," Cody grinned, "You were awesome, I'm proud of you. You need to practice it more, and work on weaving it into your matches. You have a match against Mike Dalton tonight."

"Sure," Josh replied, "Can I please shower? I feel fucking gross!"

"Do what you want, Joshy," Cody said innocently, "Though when you finish up, come for cig with me?"

"Okay, okay," Josh said, "Thank you Coddles, for doing this for me."

"What are best friends for?" Cody said, winking at Matt, "Get yourself clean, I can call Teddy while you de-skank."

Matt took Josh by the arm and gently helped him back to the locker room. He had been really impressed by Josh's ability in-ing so far as well. Still at least for now, his secret was safe and he could just keep calm and carry on.

* * *

Chicago, Illinois. Home of CM Punk and generally smarkish crowds.

Josh had touched down in the state early this morning as of course, Cody had made it quite clear that he, Josh should be here. His bestie had left Florida after the taped FCW show had wrapped, still annoyingly secretive about why it was so important that Josh be here.

At least he had Matt staying with him in Tampa. He was rooming with Briley Pierce when he was doing his developmental training, and because the WWE was just a melting pot for gossip, Briley had not batted an eyelid when he bumped into Matt taking a cup of coffee in to Josh Saturday morning wearing nothing but a towel!

They arrived at the posh hotel where the majority of the roster were stopping and as soon as they approached the reception desk, they'd been informed that they'd already had a room reserved by the company. So even management was OK with Josh being back with them despite the kayfabe injury.

"Do you want to go grab a coffee, pumpkin?" asked Matt as they made their way to their room to dump their cases.

"Later Mattie, let's just have one in here," Josh said happily, kicking his blue trainers off and flumping on the bed, looking adorable in his black and white striped t-shirt and baggy, beige three-quarter shorts. Matt slipped off his loafers and settled next to the beautiful male specimen and gave him a kiss.

"Hey you," Josh murmured, nuzzling up happily, "So glad to be back on the road you again."

"Me too, baby, me too," Matt rumbled, rubbing noses with his beautiful boyfriend gently. Josh's soft lips gently pecked Matt's and he stole a couple of chaste kisses before his inked right arm found Matt's and their hands slowly clasped.

"Hard to believe it's been a year," Josh said.

"Did you want to go out for dinner today before the show begins?" asked Matt. Obviously as Josh was 'injured' Matt had all the backstage segments to do, plus call the pre-show match between Miz and Santino.

"No thanks Mattie, I don't want to get you into trouble or worry you about being late, you've been awful quiet these past few days," Josh said.

Matt gulped. He hoped Josh didn't notice.

"Is everything OK?" persisted the little man, "You can tell me anything…I ove you Mattie. Love you so much. Don't ever feel like you can't talk."

"I'm fine, honestly, pumpkin," Matt said, his stomach contracting with the lie, "Don't worry yourself.

He kissed Josh on the lips once more before rolling off the bed and padding over to the kettle on the drawers in the corner of the room. He filled it with water from the bathroom sink and set it on to boil, preparing the cups with some sachets of instant coffee.

"It's cheap shit coffee," he said.

"Nescafe?" Josh huffed.

Matt nodded.

"Suppose it will have to do. I'll go to the store and get some proper Fairtrade stuff later," Josh bitched.

Matt loved that Josh was a bit of a coffee snob. He could be a right diva in cafes if he thought they were being served inferior brews. And when he teased Cody about his sickly lattes with syrups and sugar, saying they obscured the taste of the beans that exploited workers spent hard days picking. It was a quirky little trait of Josh's but one Matt adored.

He shook his head as the kettle finishing boiling and was about the pour the drinks when Josh barked at him again.

"Not yet…you'll scald it!"

Matt just chuckled to himself. At that point a knock came on the door. Who could that be?

"Who is it?" asked Josh from the bed, idly checking his iPhone.

"Er..pumpkin," Matt said, after he looked through the peephole and saw the small, dark-haired figure standing there. He opened the door and was greeted with the radiant smile of Layla.

"Hello stranger!" she beamed, hugging Matt, "How are you?"

"Great thanks," replied the older man, "What you doing here?"

"Surprise," Layla said, "Can't tell anyone yet, where is he then?"

"Lay?" Josh was on his feet in a trice. It had been almost a month already since he last saw her….but it felt like forever.

"Hello darling," giggled Layla as the small man enveloped her in a big hug, "Surprised to see me?"

"You never said you'd be here this weekend? What you doing here?" gasped Josh.

"Men, you ask too many questions!" Layla said.

"Lay…you….in the pay per view?" gasped Josh, grinning,

"I may be, but I may not," Layla said, quirking her lips, "Just wanted to pop in and say hi. We're in the hotel restaurant if you fancy joining us for a coffee?"

"Oh hell yes, they fobbed us off with cremated, exploitative Nescafe shit in here," Josh said, "Come on Mattie, let's go!"

Matt allowed himself to be dragged from the room as little Josh eagerly cantered to keep up with Layla.

* * *

**A little shorter perhaps but I hope it still delivered. Bit of a mood whiplash going from heavy drama to light comedy but I thought we could use a breather. And because I wanted to get to ER. Matt may think he's got away with his misdeeds for now, but rest assured, he won't be for long!**

**Again, if there's anything you love/hate/want to see happen soon, let me know in your feedback! xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_As always thanks to the few who reviewed. Probably not the best idea to do a double-whammy especially with the amount of stuff that happened but oh well._

* * *

In the dim light of the cosy hotel room, on the large, squashy bed, two glossy figures were tenderly writhing a steady, slow rhythm, emitting a quiet sequence of moans, grunts, and whimpers.

Matt Striker was flat on his back, his sturdy, slightly hairy physique held in place by two creamy-smooth, bronzed, perfect thighs and two petite, tattooed hands…and a slender body fused to his.

Josh's beautiful little face was flushed. His eyes were heavy and closed. His yielding, pouty lips in a flattened O of ecstasy as Matt's length gently touched his prostate in just the right place over and over again. A fine sheen of perspiration was beading on his forehead. He was close. Oh so close. Matt had been teasing him for about half an hour now…every time he was about to come…the older man had froze his rhythm and placed a mischievous fist around Josh's cock, forcing him to edge.

"Not yet…" Matt had purred..knowing full well how his voice affected little Josh. Especially during sex.

Josh had already been in a great mood watching the event – Cody winning back his title (and vanishing after the show without so much as a by-your-leave) and of course, Layla returning and claiming the Divas title for herself. And when Matt suggested they have an early night….well Josh wasn't about to turn THAT down. And their suits had come off almost instantly (Josh obviously wasn't needed to commentate but he fancied dressing up for the occasion!)

And they'd been enjoying each other since.

"Ooooh…..oooh!" whined Josh…he could feel it coming one last time…his legs were tingling….the boiling from within increasing….

Matt's eyes fused tightly shut….his jaw locked….his powerful, stocky hips thrust fierecely upwards.

"OHHH! OOOOOOOH!" Josh was SO FUCKING close….

Matt let out a deep, mannish roar as he finally let himself go….he'd been prolonging the pleasure, trying to erase every trace of the drama of the past week…his little misdeed…by giving Josh as much pleasure as he could possibly give.

Matt rarely came first…especially with Josh on top….Josh made to start fisting his cock. Matt growled gutturally and slapped his hand away, his own hands locking tightly onto Josh's petite hips. He was tired but was prepared to put forth even more effort…to make Josh come unaided. He began to thrust upwards. Hard. Harder. Josh was now emitting high-pitched cries…the occasional expletive leaving his soft lips…He was touching the stars right now…the sensation inside him now boiling over….the electricity surged….he could almost see the sparks leaving his skin…

A loud scream escaped his lungs as his body locked tight and he erupted long, slippery white ropes…the first splashing the pillow behind Matt's head…he'd not touched himself for the last couple of days…warm globs landing all over Matt's torso...his chest..his abs…one landed squarely on his chin.

Josh was complete. He was spent.

"I love you Mattie," he rasped, his tiny form collapsing onto Matt.

"Love you too, baby boy," Matt husked back, allowing Josh to steal a deep, yet chaste kiss from his mouth as he gingerly climbed off him. Matt made to remove the condom but Josh pushed his hand away and whipped it away deftly, tossing it across the room and snuggling close to his beloved fellow commentator.

"I love you Mattie," he said again, nuzzling this time, "I dunno…what I'd do if I ever lost you…"

Matt couldn't ignore the horrible burning sensation that suddenly flashed across his chest. The guilt was rearing its hideous head once more. He softly kissed the top of Josh's sweaty head. He loved Josh….and hated himself for what he did. What did he EVER see in Kevin Kiley Junior? Sure the man was handsome in that typical jock way…but how could he ever compare to the beautiful male specimen currently nuzzling his adorable little head into Matt's neck, making those precious squeaking sounds when he was really relaxed.

"You're very quiet Mattie," Josh said, after a few more minutes, "Something bothering you?"

His tone was so sweet and concerned. Matt could die right now.

"Nothing baby, just…tired," he said, "You've worn this old man out."

"I missed you," Josh said, the faintest hint of a cheeky smile on his lips, "Plus you're amazing in bed. I love you Matthew Kaye."

He leaned up and began to kiss Matt's lips. He wanted one of his long kisses. The ones they only ever shared in intimate moments alone, usually in bed. One small hand raised and carefully lay on Matt's cheek, a sign that Josh was claiming Matt as his own. Reminding Matt that he was Josh's. And nobody else's.

"You need to aim better, pumpkin," Matt said, smiling naughtily after the kiss had ended, "Look at the pillow."

"Ooopsie," Josh said, "Can't help it…you made me do it. Are we OK to talk a little before we go to sleep?"

"Course, baby, course," Matt said, shuffling up to lift the duvet cover, and gently guiding his little pumpkin underneath with him.

"Now I'm part of FCW, I'd really like to move permanently to Tampa," Josh began, making himself comfortable, "And Mattie, it would mean the world to me if you'd move in with me, officially."

"We already live together, sort of….on the road," Matt said.

"I want us to have our own home," Josh said, "I love you Mattie, I want us to have a proper house to go home to when we get time off. With a dog. And maybe even kids one day."

"I know you're a bit of a little woman at times but there is a limit," Matt smiled.

"Be serious Mattie. I've been thinking about this for ages," Josh said, his eyes wet with emotion, "I never thought I could keep a man for six months, never mind a year. If I could, I'd get down on one knee."

He was shaking a little. Bless him. Matt quietly wrapped his arms around the small man and just let him have his little softie moment. He always got a little emotional after mind-blowing sex. Matt was never one for the cookie-baking, white picket-fence lifestyle but if domestic bliss was what made Josh happy, he would do it. Anything to right the terrible wrong he'd committed.

* * *

Matt hadn't had the best drive from the airport to the arena hosting NXT and Smackdown today. Mainly due to the fact that his phone kept on going off. Driving alone that would have been bad enough. But with inquisitive little Josh in the car...who the hell wanted to talk to him this badly? If it was work, surely they would have waited until he'd got to the arena?

"Do you think it's Hunter or Vince?" asked the small man as the phone once again rang when they set their bags down in the dressing room.

"I dunno," sighed Matt, "Knowing my luck it's Laurinaitis."

"Can't be," Josh said, "If they fire you then I'm handing my contract in behind you."

"Baby, that's sweet of you but don't jeopardise your career for my sake!" Matt said.

"If it meant I could spend more time with you," Josh said, now standing right in front of the older man. He made a light mewing sound in his throat. Matt knew that was a signal for a kiss. He pecked the little man's lips.

A loud 'WOAAAH!' split the air at that point,. Josh grinned.

"Coddles….like clockwork," he said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling his iPhone up to his ear, "Yeah? What do you want? Oh. Just arrived. Locker room. Yes, Mattie's with me. Problem? Right…huh?...really?...okay you need to get your tanned ass over here and tell me properly…..no, not about how awesome the Avengers was, you know I don't get all that stuff. Gotta go…talk when you get here….yeah, I got smokes…fine, fine…see ya there. Love ya, bye."

He shook his head and chuckled softly to himself.

"Best friend calls," he said.

Matt just laughed.

"I gotta see someone anyway," he said, "Creative."

"Oh, what about? Was it them who called you?"

"I dunno, baby. I was gonna go see them anyway. Just some boring shit about my contract. Nothing worth worrying about!" he lied.

Josh shrugged before turning on his heel and padded out of the locker room. Now he was alone, Matt took his phone out his own jacket and unlocked it.

8 missed calls….8? You can't be serious!

No number listed. Weird. Probably withheld. Typical crank callers. Knowing Matt's luck it was probably some stupid acai berry pill telemarketer who somehow got his number. He'll sort it out later. While Josh was hanging out with his best friend/trainer, Matt decided to head over to Catering for a bit – he was already in his smart clothes for tonight's show. He sent Josh a text telling him where he was going to be and set off towards wherever had been set up for the superstars and divas to eat this week. He realised as well that he better have a good story to back up that claptrap about "seeing Creative."

* * *

Josh padded around the corridor, searching for an exterior door to find the annoyingly furtive Cody. Where the fuck was the Intercontinental Champ when you needed him? Why call him and ask him to come meet him without TELLING Josh where he was? He huffed petulantly to himself and dialled Cody's number.

"_Y'ello? Where the hell are you?"_

"Trying to find you, dumbass. Where the fuck you hiding?"

"_Outside. I told you. If you were too busy gazing at Matt's naked ass…then that's not my problem, is it?"_

"Oh can it. Bitch. Where outside?"

"_Last door near the guerrilla. Leads into a small backlot."_

"That's in the wrong fucking direction! Grrr….you're a pain in the ass, Cody Runnels."

"_You watch your tone Lomberger,"_ Cody barked down the phone, suddenly angry, _"Please remember I am still your trainer and I have been given authority to sanction you accordingly if your attitude or performance isn't up to scratch."_

"Yes Coddles, well aware, as you told me about a million times before your fucking match Sunday night," sighed Josh, "But JEEZ, lighten up."

"_Just keeping you inline_," Cody chirped, his demeanour seemingly back to his normal happy self, _"You found the door yet?"_

"Yeah, at the guerrilla now. Bye"

He hung up and found the door, which of course was marked 'Exit'. Duh. He should have guessed he'd be here all along! He pushed the metal bar and the door unlocked. He eased it open and stepped into the sunny May afternoon air. Cody was stood by a large dumpster, smoking as usual and already wearing his 'official' T-shirt. In fact he was already fully-dressed for in-ring competition minus his prized robe. Made sense in this sunshine. Josh wished he'd worn shorts. This suit boiled. He peeled off his jacket as he approached Cody.

"Hey you," he said, tossing the jacket onto the floor and padding towards the large brunette. Cody grinned and wrapped his thick arms around the petite man.

"Sorry I pulled rank on you," he said, "But I have to be seen to be doing my job."

"How much are you being paid?" asked Josh.

"Enough to also tell you to have a bit more respect for your clothes! Pick up your jacket!" Cody said, frowning and reaching for the discarded garment and handing it to Josh, who huffed like a scolded child and laid it on the lid of the dumpster. Cody rolled his eyes but kept his trap shut as Josh reached into the jacket for one of his cigarettes. At last he found one and sparked up.

"So..SIR…the disappearing act Sunday after your match? What the fuck?" Josh said, fixing his eyes upon the young man, "What was it you wanted to tell me on the phone?"

"Teddy surprised me at Extreme Rules," Cody said, his face lighting up as he always did when talking about his beloved, "When I got backstage after Show put me through that table."

"Stupid fat oaf," Josh bitched, "He battered you black and fucking blue!"

"Part of the business," Cody said simply, "Anyway, when the referees all went away, Danielson comes over and tells me to get my ass to Catering. Teddy was there…and he wore the suit I like on him and everything…even with his ankle boot he looked SO hot. Guess what else he wore?"

"That visor?" snarked Josh.

"Nope, that Stetson I bought him last time we were out in Alabama," Cody beamed, "I just remember thinking that suddenly the injuries that big lummox gave me stopped hurting."

"So let me guess, he turned up bearing a big tub of cream and offered to rub your bruised body?" Josh said, chuckling teasingly.

"Yep….he was so gentle too…never complained abut his ankle or shoulder once," Cody grinned, "But that Stetson was doing bad things to my penis."

He lit up a second cigarette, still smiling naughtily. Josh had to admit he was pleased for Cody. He and Ted were such a cute couple. And also it meant hopefully Cody would stay out of "trainer" mode for now too.

"Did you do it at the arena?" Josh asked.

"I gave him some much needed head, yeah," Cody grinned, "Once he got his breath back, I drove him to the hotel. Not a wink of sleep. I believe you also were up all night too?"

"Too right!" Josh chimed in, "How many times?"

"Four," Cody said proudly. "He made me wear the Stetson. For obvious reasons."

"Because he secretly wants to pound Jake Gyllenhaal's ass and when you wear one you look alarmingly like him?" Josh asked.

"Close, due to his injuries…there was only one position we could use."

"Oh…I see….yeah…." Josh grinned, "Coddles…that's so funny, we must have a psychic bond…that's exactly what I did to Mattie. I pinned him down and rode him until he begged for mercy. He did the 'thing'…y'know…the tantric…."

"What, when he forces you to edge every time you're about to jizz? Lucky fucker!" Cody said, "I bet his pelvis was sore yesterday morning!"

"I came BUCKETS," Josh said, "Seriously Coddles…I soaked him. I got real teary afterwards."

"It happens on occasions when you love the guy you're riding as opposed to just using him as a fuck-tool," Cody said.

"So where's Teddy? Is he here?" asked Josh.

"Nah, been out meeting with troops," Cody said, "I got off the phone to him just before I called you. Miss him already."

"How are you two getting on?" asked Josh, noting a slight melancholy to Cody's voice.

The brunette shrugged.

"His rehab's going slower than we would like," he said sadly, "I just miss him. And I worry. He's making progress every day."

"Awww…he'll be back before you know it," Josh said, rubbing his friend's arm, "You're probably not helping matters by bouncing on his cock whenever you see him, though, are you really?"

"I'm still a man. We have needs – you of all people should know that!"

* * *

Matt was sat at a table in Catering, staring at his phone, trying to work out who would have called him 8 times and not even left a voicemail message giving some idea of whom they were. Crank call? Perhaps. But even with those eight times wasn't enough. He exhaled loudly with annoyance and slapped his phone onto the plastic surface of the table. The polystyrene bowl of chilli had gone from barely warm to truly tepid and was more inedible than ever. He had no idea how the wrestlers never got sick with some of the shite that Catering served up for them to eat. There was probably more goodness and nourishment in protein puddings than this institutional muck masquerading as the great Latin American beef and pepper-based stew.

He dipped the white plastic spoon into the congealing dark mass and took a mouthful. Bleaaargh…salt…MSG…and HOLY FUCK that was hot. Urgh. Why couldn't work ever provide them with anything tasting like real food? He vowed that he was going to whisk his baby back home (well, to the hotel) once the shows wrapped, order the best room service offered, strip down to his boxers and wait on Josh hand and foot. Maybe it was partly his guilty conscience dictating this…or maybe he just hadn't got enough of Sunday night. Their sex life had always been good but the first dry spell of their relationship had driven Matt into A-Ry's bed.

He tossed the offensive chilli into the bin and began to make his way back to the Superstars' locker room. As soon as he opened the door, a muscular figure in black trunks and knee-high white lace-up boots was sat there, arms folded yet a small, amiable smile on his chiselled face.

Alex.

The first time Matt had seen him since…since what happened in Florida. The blood.

Oh fuck, the blood.

The powerful tinny stench still burned inside Matt's nostrils even now.

Alex's wrists looked fine. But then again they were hidden under wrist tape.

"Hey," the younger man said, "How are you doing?"

"Okay….thanks," Matt replied slowly, "How about you?"

"Still don't know what I'm doing tonight," Alex went on, "You been to see Creative yet?"

Oh shit. No wonder Matt had thought of his poor 'excuse' so quickly…that was because he actually was meant to be talking to them!

"Oh thanks for reminding me," he said airily, "I'll head over there now. You've changed a bit early, haven't you?"

"As they say," Alex said, "Anything can happen in the WWE. Plus, it could be me that's going to be fed to Damien Sandow tonight…when they need a jobber on the big shows, give me a call."

Matt raised his eyebrows once more.

"Look," continued Alex, "I want to apologise. I shouldn't have gone off the deep end like that. I guess I was just worried I'd been shitted on. But you've kept your word and I appreciate that, man."

He was starting to show more signs of his on-screen, jovial jock persona which to Matt was a relief. Over-emotional didn't suit a man that looked like Alex. It was like watching Kelly Kelly use a body slam.

"What do you say we go see what games are on in this town? Or go for a quiet beer? No strings. No nothing. Just as buddies."

"That's a nice idea, Kev…but no thanks," Matt said, "I'll keep my word and go find creative now…but I can't come. I hope you understand that. I don't want to be an asshole but at the same time you need to know where you stand…where I stand. And we can' do anything that might raise eyebrows."

"I understand," Alex said, shrugging but still looking in good spirits, "I'll see you around sometime. Well…yeah."

"Yeah," agreed Matt

Alex just smiled placidly at Matt before extending his hand. He failed to mask his glee when Matt leaned in and softly pecked him on the cheek. Matt smiled again at Alex as he left and began to pick his way around the arena until he found where the creative team had set up office for the night. As soon as he found the door, he knocked.

"Come in?" came Stephanie McMahon's unmistakeable, crisp, husky yet clipped tones.

Matt pushed open the door and padded inside.

* * *

"So, when you next seeing Teddy?" asked Josh as he and Cody continued to smoke. They were now on their third cigarette each which probably wasn't the best idea before a taped show (or indeed any show) but neither man gave a fuck. It was amazing how long they'd both been able to sustain their habit whist working for WWE, especially Cody. Cody's smoking had increased during his tenure with Legacy (hanging out with Randy, another smoker was the cause of that) and being Josh's best friend, that had a knock-on effect.

"When I next get some time off," Cody said, "I wish I could go to rehab with him, someone needs to make sure he does his exercises and take his medication. Maybe that's why he's not making better progress."

"He's not disabled," smiled Josh, "And plus he's got his pop about if he needs help. And Riggs for company."

"Bet Riggs can't hug Teddy like I can," huffed Cody.

"Cody Garrett Runnels….are you jealous of a fucking LABRADOR?" scoffed Josh.

"Shut the fuck up," snapped Cody.

Josh just howled with laughter. Cody was hilarious when he was getting pissy about trivial stuff. He could work himself up into a frenzy over the slightest thing (especially when it concerned Ted – the last time the southern blonde had food poisoning Cody was hell-bent on driving him to hospital, convinced he had appendicitis or some other horrible ailment…Ted had physically restrain the stubborn brunette before he finally snapped out of it.)

The two men made their way back to the locker room after coming the decision that a fourth cig would be silly – they'd both be slightly high and Josh hacking down the headset wouldn't make for a good show. Neither would Cody barking his lungs up over the mat. Josh wished he could record Cody on days like this. To recap their conversation – Ted, Ted, Ted, Ted, broken ankle…Ted.

But Josh was too good a friend to point it out. He probably spent hours boring Cody and indeed anyone who'd listen, stupid with twaddle about Matt before now.

"Hey Alex," Cody said, perfectly amiably as they entered the locker room. The large thickset man just nodded curtly and stomped right by both of them, completely ignoring Josh altogether.

The small man shrugged and exchanged a look with Cody who also shrugged.

"Rude bitch," huffed Josh.

"Probably pissed he's down to job yet again, nothing you've done," Cody reassured him, "Wonder if Lay's finished tarting herself up yet?"

"She's here? You didn't tell me?" Josh complained.

"You've got a phone, why didn't you ask her?" Cody smirked.

"Too busy listening to you talk about Ted for the umpteenth time," Josh teased, ducking to avoid Cody's fist, "Anyway Coddles, I best get down to guerrilla…NXT rehearsals starting soon and Regal does like everything just so. Catch you later."

"Yeah, see ya," Cody said, his blue eyes fixed upon the tiny man's retreating back, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to leak from them. All the shit about going home with Ted after the pay per view…being up all night. All bollocks. Utter gobshite. He had spun Josh a major line, maintaining a façade of happiness. The reality was, he and Ted hadn't really spoken properly in ages. The only way he'd kept up with his beau's condition was via Twitter. He hated that they were making him champion again as it meant he couldn't just fly to Mississippi, even for a few days to go see his man.

Josh had almost twigged his true sadness but he'd managed to fend him off. Just. He was too ashamed to admit to having problems in his relationship even to his closest friend.

The last time he'd actually talked to Ted was on the phone in that hotel the other week. He'd tried calling the blonde numerous times since then but no answer. Yet he updated his Twitter regularly. He even retweeted Cody once. His Skype was never online or if he was, it was permanently on 'Do Not Disturb'. Ted never blanked him before. Never. He was always...there. On the end of a phone or there next to Cody himself. The brunette knew he had fuck-all really to complain about. Hot on the heels of a new championship reign, appearances on both Raw and Smackdown…a firm top heel in the company, rubbing shoulders with Randy, Stephen, Danielson. But all that seemed so empty when the one person he truly loved wasn't there. And he was due to be on Smackdown tonight so he couldn't even slip away. As a Champion he was expected at house shows too so it wasn't like he could just waltz over to Vince and ask for a couple of days downtime.

He may have used the _"it's OK to cry, we're modern men" _spiel on Josh when he show signs of weakness but he, Cody wasn't about to pussy out in the same way. He was channelling all his frustration and anger at his own personal life into his new role as Josh's trainer. He could see the irritation in Josh's eyes when he got particularly mean with him…but he kept grimly on. It wasn't fair on his best friend, Cody knew that more than anything. But he wasn't prepared to show a sign of weakness. Not now. He was a champion. After all, he'd survived worse stuff at the office – being tossed around a cell by Hunter and Shawn like a rag doll…getting clobbered across the head by Randy Orton warranting nine staples last year (Ted had been furious and nearly knocked Randy out backstage)….having his nose shattered into smithereens by that stupid kiddie favourite Mysterio in that same year.

Cody stared at his iPhone screen. Was it worth another try? He wasn't lying when he told Josh he'd got off the phone to Ted before calling him really…just as usual, Ted didn't pick up.

He tapped in T…E…D…and then tapped the green button.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Click…Cody's heart leapt.

"_Yo..wassup…this is Ted DiBiase's cellphone..leave your name and number and I'll get right back to ya!"_

That voicemail had even been Cody's idea after seeing one of his goofy YouTube videos.

The dark-haired man hung up in disgust. He kicked the wall hard with an angry growl as a single tear trickled down his cheek. Had he done something wrong? And why couldn't Ted tell him if he had? He wasn't an overemotional chick but it wasn't much to ask, really.

"You'll break your toes if you carry on like that," came a familiar low rumble.

"Ha ha, bite my ass, Randal," Cody snapped.

"Oh. Shit, sorry Codes," Randy said, raising his hands in defence, "I didn't mean to…was just jokin' with you."

"Yeah well, not in the mood for jokes," spat Cody.

Randy lit the cigarette he was holding and padded over to his former protégé.

"What's up?" he asked kindly.

"Usual," Cody said quietly.

"Still not answering your calls?" Randy asked, "Wanna use my cellphone?"

"If he answers you…" Cody said, voice unnervingly wobbly but taking the Viper's phone anyway. He searched the contacts…nothing in T.

"You deleted his number?" he asked.

"It's under D, for Deebs," Randy sighed.

"Oh. Right."

Cody hastily flicked back up the list. _**Deebs**_. He dialled.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"_Hey Randy, what's up?"_

Cody's heart sank. He answered _Randy_. Why not him?

"Not Randy." He said coldly.

He could almost hear the gulp of guilt down the line.

"_Oh…hey baby boy_," Ted said, voice shaking a little, _"How's it going."_

"Been better," Cody replied, "You? How's the ankle."

Randy shook his head. He was a happily married man but it was still awful to see Cody so down. The pain was etched into his face…DiBiase had some explaining to do, if Randy had anything to do with it.

"_Baby boy,"_ Ted said, _"Why don't you call me back on your cell?"_

"Why don't YOU call ME back? On mine? EVER?" snapped Cody.

Ted was silent. And then he hung up.

Cody let out an uncharacteristic scream of rage and he very nearly smashed Randy's phone against the wall but stopped when he realised that he didn't need to cough up 500 bucks for a brand new one just because he couldn't control his temper.

He thrust the device back into the Apex Predator's tanned hand and stormed back into the building. What could possibly make this day any worse. He was already once again down to job to fucking Big Show and now Ted just confirmed every one of his worst fears. Either he, Cody, had really pissed him off somehow…or….he'd got someone else. If it was a woman, Cody would be more crushed. He was Ted's first man. What if….Ted...had…gone back….to….the book…and become born-again? Cody would rather die than have Ted hate on him, condemning him for being a filthy sinner.

But then again, Ted didn't complain when he, Cody, topped that beautiful big, fat ass. In fact, if Cody remembered correctly, Ted had begged him for more. And Ted was more than happy to fuck Cody through the mattress…hold him..hug him…kiss him..tell him he loved him….stroke his hair….oh fuck…Cody couldn't be bothered to hide it anymore. He was alone. Where was a fucking men's room when you needed one? He darted down the corridor, wishing he'd brought his robe out now..at least he could hide his face. The funny man-figure drawing leapt at his eyes from a door. He slapped it open with his hand and stomped right into one of the stalls, bolting it. He pulled the seat down and perched on the toilet, resting his white-booted feet on the end, back against the cold, tiled wall…as the tears finally flowed and he quietly sobbed his anguish into his hands.

Minutes snailed by. Cody continued to silently let his pain flow out. He was so glad nobody could see him like this.

But once the tears started to dry up….the horrible thoughts began to explode in his head like firecrackers.

Was he a lousy boyfriend? Was Ted jealous of his spending all his time with Josh, and to an extent, Striker? After all, even Layla, his second closest friend after the older, smaller man had spotted the chemistry between them at times. She even remarked upon what they would have been like as a couple sometimes. But Cody couldn't ever picture having sex with Josh. It'd be like fucking his own brother in the ass.

He focused on the thought. That twink body bent over, smooth rosebud hole winking at him in the dim light of some swanky hotel room.

"_C'mon Codes….fuck me already.."_

He could even HEAR that high-pitched voice smouldering that line.

Whoa. Holy shit.

He smacked himself in the head. What the actual fuck? Why was he even THINKING like that? But he didn't even feel his cock stir. So he can't fancy Josh. No. Josh bent over, whining like Justin from _Queer As Folk_….or Ted, grunting as he pounding Cody's ass like a good-un..? Ah. Now Cody's dick was springing to life.

He sniffed heavily and pulled some toilet paper from the dispenser to wipe his eyes. He blew his nose loudly before getting to his feet and tossing the TP down the pan. He flushed the toilet and then opened the door, padding softly to the sink to wash his face. At least he wasn't the guilty party. He still very much fancied Ted. And the longer this went on, the more and more he wanted the blonde. No. Focus. Wrestling. Intercontinental Championship. The problem was most definitely Ted's.

Cody ran the cold tap and began to splash his, warm, red, sticky face. He looked so woebegone in the mirror…he had to look lively. After vigorously rinsing his angst down the plughole, he was now ready to face his colleagues once more. He left the bathroom and made his way back to the locker room.

"Hey, what's the matter, darling?" came an oh-so-familiar, sweet Received Pronunciation accent.

"Oh….hi Lay," Cody said sadly. He could never lie to her. He couldn't anyway. Women's intuition and all that stuff.

"Don't you even think about telling me you're OK mister because I can see you're not," she said sternly, "Let me get you a coffee and we can talk."

He just followed her without another word. Not easy when he was six foot something and she was just five foot two at the most.

When they found a free table in Catering, Layla fixed her dark eyes upon the forlorn brown-haired man.

"Spill," she said simply.

"I feel bad," Cody began, "I've flat-out lied to Joshy."

"What about?"

"Because everything's not OK….even fucking Orton knows now! I'm practically single."

"You what?" Layla was surprised to say the least. Cody and Ted splitting up? He couldn't be serious. The brunette's face was crinkled in pain….pretty much the same expression he wore in the ring when he lost his post-Mania rematch clause against Big Show…..a look that broke Layla's heart.

"He's pissed off at me," Cody continued sadly, "He doesn't answer any of my calls…just randomly…cut me off. So I asked Randy for his cell and tried there…he answered."

"Okay…and how was he then."

"Awkward. Like he'd been caught red-handed I suppose. I dunno, Lay, women are good at analysing stuff….I'm not."

"So you've not rowed or anything?"

"No, I keep telling you…it's all random, like he just doesn't want to speak to me anymore."

"So why lie to Josh about it? He's your closest friend. Realising that you were too much of a coward to open up to him will really hurt him, you know."

Cody glowered at her but he knew damn well she was right.

* * *

Alex Riley, now fuming inside, was making his way to check the running-order for tonight's NXT. Well, he was en route to, anyway…

"Hey, Riley! Wait up!" came a voice. Alex turned around and saw Tyson Kidd smiling at him.

"Oh, hey TJ," he said sadly, "Want something?"

"Has nobody told you? You're teaming with me tonight against JTG and Dirty Curty," Tyson said, "And, we're down to win. That's cool, isn't it, your losing streak over at last!"

Alex perked up instantly. Matt had kept his word and gone to Creative after all! He had seriously doubted that wonderful man and then he goes and does that.

"Wanna come work on our spots?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah…sure," Alex said, following the Canadian out of the room.

* * *

The shows had wrapped for the night and Cody Rhodes was feeling really bad about lying to Josh about Ted. If he wanted support from his best friend than why pretend everything was A-OK just to gain some 'man points' by not being seen upset? He spotted Josh outside the locker room with Matt, the two men heading for the car park and eventually their hotel room.

"Hey Joshy, wait up!" he said.

Josh turned and smiled at him.

"Where have you been?" he asked, "Sexting Ted again?"

Cody's face fell noticeably before he had a chance to hide it and Josh's interest wasd sparked. That heart-rending way his blue eyes would crinkle…just like on-screen.

"What's up?" asked Josh, "You OK? Something happened? You in trouble?"

"No," Cody said softly.

Josh could see his lip tremble. Oh wow. He had rarely seen Cody cry. In fact, he never had, apart from when he won the title back the other week on Extreme Rules. But that was also for the benefit of the audience as well. But he'd been in such a great mood earlier today…all full of banter and wit.

"I'll meet you at the car," Matt said.

"Sure," Josh said, "Coddles, speak to me. Please."

"I haven't been straight with you," the young brunette said, "Earlier on, all that guff about Teddy meeting me backstage at Extreme Rules? All total bullshit. I lied to you. I'm really sorry."

"Shit…everything OK between you two?" asked Josh, rubbing the larger man's arm, "I'm not mad, no need to apologise…I just don't understand why you had to fake it around me…..did you think I'd hate you if you cried or something? What kind of fucking Neanderthal do you think I am?"

"I didn';t want to admit that Teddy and I are having problems," Cody sniffed, rubbing his eyes frantically, determined to not show any more weakness.

"What kind of problems?"

"He's ignoring me. Won't answer any of my calls, blocks me on Skype…even my direct messages on Twitter."

"Have you fallen out over anything?" asked Josh, more surprised than ever that he had been totally unaware of this. Too busy worrying about being attached to Matt's dick. He hated himself right now.

"No…last time he answered, everything was fine, jst had our usual talk about stupid shit just so I could hear his voice. Then all of a sudden….bang. I thought I wad just being paranoid and ringing at the wrong times…until today."

"What happened?"

"Bumped into Randal just after you went to get ready for the show…borrowed his cellphone."

Josh guessed what was coming.

"Let me guess…Ted answered and acted like he'd got something to hide?"

"Bingo."

Josh raised his eyebrows. Wow. That was totally unexpected. And so unlike Ted too. Josh would never suspect in a million years of any kind of trouble to brew between Cody and Ted….they were the golden couple of the WWE and had been that since 2008. Every cliché you see in fanfiction regarding those two…it was all totally true (minus the growing up together parts). But he couldn't get his head around why Cody would fake stuff being OK just to 'please' him?

"Don't worry Coddles…I seriously doubt he's seeing someone else."

Cody's eyes narrowed and his mouth became a thin line. Rage flushed in his cheeks and Josh knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"I wasn't even thinking that...until NOW!" snapped the brunette.

And without another word he shoved the small man into the wall a-la Brock Lesnar before storming away out of the arena, leaving Josh kicking himself in his wake.

* * *

**Sorry it's been SO long but after a double whammy I needed a break and also wanted to try and make this story better by adding the odd side-plot or two.**

**Poor Coddles…I know he should have been stronger but in my experience, when you don't know where you are with someone it can drive you insane, including tears sometimes.**

**I can';t apologise enough for the long time between posting…..I worked some extra days, and also rediscovered SimCity and how addictive it can be in my off-days and neglected it! Hope this makes up for it!**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_Sorry it's been a while….have to confess to severe writer's block. I know the basic plot structure….it's just making sure it flows properly….yeah I know it's fanfiction but literary rules still apply for me!_

_Bit of a mood whiplash here so be prepared!_

* * *

"SHIT! SHIT!"

Josh kicked the wall in disgust, furious with himself. How to lose friends and alienate people, the Josh A. Lomberger way indeed. How could he have been so tactless? He dreaded to think what Cody was up to now.

He dashed into the arena, trying to work out where his infuriated friend had disappeared to. He fished out his phone and tried calling.

"_What the fuck do you want?" _barked Cody down the line, making Josh jump.

"Coddles, please, sorry, I didn't think."

"_Nice try, Lomberger,"_ Cody snapped back, _"You just want your training to continue."_

Josh rolled his eyes even though Cody couldn't see him.

"Just tell me where you are," he sighed, "They're shutting the arena soon."

"_Men's room." _

And on that curt note, Cody hung up. Josh huffed and made his way inside, almost knocking over a cleaning lady as he jogged along the linoleum floor.

"Sorry," he said, even though by now she was long out of earshot. Which mens' room? Oh for fucks' sake. Was he expected to search EVERY bathroom until he found Cody?

There was no time like the present, and plus it was his big trap that caused this situation, so he stomped around the empty corridors, which he had to admit were eerie now that there was barely anyone around. Most of the Superstars were either back in the hotel or on the road to the next show by now. Oh shit. Matt was waiting for him in their rental car! He hurriedly tapped a text.

_**To: Mattie **_

_Hey Mattie…be out soon, think I offended Coddles :'( xxxxxxxx_

After checking two consecutive bathrooms to no avail, Josh was beginning to wonder why the fuck he was bothering when his eyes fell upon yet another door with the black stick man on it. Sighing heavily and hoping that here he'd find a disgruntled Cody, he slapped the heavy plasticoated door open with his hand and stomped in. One stall was engaged. Phew. He padded silently over and sank to his knees. If it turned out to be a janitor or security guard having a shit break then he'd be fucked but he guessed he'd have to deal with that.

"OI!" barked that voice. Yep, it was Cody. And Josh had just seen far more of him than he wanted to right now.

Face burning with embarrassment, Josh sprang up as though bitten by a black widow and actually reeled back.

"S-sorry, I didn't know…"

"Why else would I be in a bathroom, you dickhead?" snapped Cody.

"I dunno, I saw locked stall and thought you were..gonna do something stupid," Josh said hoarsely.

"What like, stick my head down it?" snarked Cody, "Look, just hang fire…can't do two things at once right now."

Far more information than Josh cared for really. And in spite of the situation he bet his bottom dollar that he'd be the envy of so many right now (except Ted DiBiase) after what he'd just seen. When he and Cody settled this matter he was going to remind his best friend to watch his tan lines.

"Fucking hell Coddles, what the fuck did you eat?" he said, trying to break the bad mood.

"That chilli in Catering," Cody complained, "Doesn't mix with protein pudding…at all."

"I really did not need to know that," Josh sighed.

He did ask.

Cody was silent briefly and Josh heard shuffling and rustling before the chain pulled and the ravenette emerged.

"Coddles, I'm sorry, I didn't think….me and my big mouth," he said.

"It's OK," Cody said, "Sorry for storming off like an asshole."

"Speaking of assholes, bet yours is red raw." Josh said, smiling.

To his relief, Cody chuckled at his joke and Josh knew he was forgiven.

"You're telling me," he said, "Here, let me show I'm sorry."

He opened his big arms and Josh accepted the hug. After locating the locker room (luckily not locked yet) so Cody could get his bag and change into something a bit more appropriate than sweaty trunks and kneepads, the two men were finally leaving this place. Too many hours here already and it was getting creepier by the minute.

"Wanna come back with me and Mattie, ride with us?" he asked, "Looks like you could use some company."

"That'd be nice, thanks," Cody replied, "Don't want to impose, anyway, don't you have to be back in Florida soon?"

"Not until Thursday for the taping, got tomorrow off, but Mattie and I were gonna go out there tomorrow anyway - look at houses in Tampa, because I'm sick of rooming with Briley."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Cody as they began to pick their way towards the car park and out of the building.

"He's a nice guy," Josh said, "Don't get me wrong. Just that well; imagine the typical fratboy college room-mate. Leaves his dirty boxers everywhere, doesn't wash up his plates…beer can murals in the sitting room. And plus he buys STORE BRAND instant coffee!"

Cody allowed himself a chortle. Josh was such a coffee snob.

"You drink Starbucks," he argued.

"That's different, plus they use real beans ground not cremated freeze-dried crap," Josh replied, "Argument invalid. Can it. Bitch."

"Why are we discussing coffee?" asked Cody, grinning as they approached Josh and Matt's rental.

"Because it's better than discussing The Avengers for the fify-seventh time," shot back Josh.

He rapped on the window. Matt almost smacked his head on the windscreen in alarm until he saw Josh stood there.

"About time!" he said, "Where have you been?"

"Coddles has got the shits," Josh said, earning a hard thump on the arm and a kick in the calf from the Intercontinental Champion.

"Oh," Matt said, "Where's your ride anyway, Runnels? Thought you'd be in Danielson's car?"

"Mattie, just drive," Josh said, "What time's your flight?"

"Six tomorrow," Cody said, "Joshy…can you stay with me tonight? Sorry Striker, I need my pupil to discuss his next training session."

Matt shook his head. He was OK with that if it made Josh happy. He wasn't the kind of arsehole to stop his boy from seeing friends, even if he seemed to spend more time with Cody than Matt sometimes.

But the Jiminy Cricket sitting on Matt's shoulder prodded him sharply, reminding him that considering he cheated on Josh several times with Alex Riley behind his back, he had no room to criticise Josh. Alex had been genuinely ecstatic that his team won the match on NXT and had sent Matt about four texts thanking him. Matt had replied with a simple 'ur welcome x' and Alex had replied with:

_**From: Kev K**_

_:D :D :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Which worried Matt but of course he wasn't going to let on. He couldn't. He drove silently back to the hotel.

"You got everything you need, pumpkin?" he asked once they were in the elevator and the doors opened on the floor of Cody's room.

"Yeah," Josh said, "Love you….don't get too lonely."

Matt cradled that soft, pretty face in his hands and planted a loving kiss on those pouty lips, Cody trying not to be jealous. When did Ted last treat him like that?

"C'mon," he said gruffly to Josh, pulling him rather possessively away from Matt. The little man just shrugged before smiling and waving at his beau and following Cody along the corridor, watching the larger, younger man swipe his keycard and enter the room.

Cody threw himself onto the bed, rolling over onto his back, shuffling up so Josh could sit beside him.

"Hey," Josh said, taking in the forlorn look in his friend's eyes, "I'm sure there's some perfectly reasonable explanation for what's happening."

"Really?" scoffed Cody.

"Well, I dunno, you know Teddy better than most of us," Josh shrugged.

"To be honest," Cody said, "I don't care. If he wants to be a complete douchebag to me then so be it. Besides four years, well almost four years is a pretty good innings in the gay world. Especially for total monogamy."

"You're just going to write everything off?" Josh said.

"Excuse me, Lomberger," Cody snapped, sitting up and glowering at his friend, "How I conduct my relationship and make important decisions is really none of your business."

"Then why the fuck ask me…oh, I've had enough today, Runnels," Josh spat, swinging his slim legs off the bed, pissed the fuck off with him now, "You know what, you're like a child. You don't want the toy and you don't want anyone else to have it either! I don't give a fuck how much McMahon's paying you to be my trainer. I am not going to be emotionally blackmailed into being apart from the man I love just to stop you feeling bitter about the fact that your boyfriend turned out to be an asshole."

Strong arms grabbed Josh and slammed him hard into the wall. Flashing, furious blue eyes stared blazingly into Josh's. Cody was breathing heavily through his nose and his face was scarlet. He looked terrifying…only now did Josh realise that he was dealing with a bad ass professional wrestler with considerable strength….Cody's grip was hurting him.

"You better fuckin' watch your mouth," the Georgia native snarled, "I'm this close to losing my temper so you open that trap of yours once more, the next thing that'll be on the end of my boot will be your smart ass. Now get the fuck out this room."

"Anyone would think you're suffering roid rage," Josh said.

SMACK!

The small man was smartly socked in the mouth, his bottom lip splitting and blood spilling down his chin. He slid down the wall, holding his mouth, eyes staring at the enraged man stood over him.

Cody realised what he'd done. His face crinkled with regret and emotion and his blue eyes shone with tears. He covered his mouth as his 215 pound body began to shake. He no longer cared about being seen crying – he'd just hit his best friend in the face for fuck's sake.

"You...bastard," Josh breathed, voice shaky. His lip stung and he could feel the blood oozing onto his fingers, the tinny odour smouldering his nostrils.

Cody was so angry with himself. He hated himself even more right now. The one person he thought he could rely on he'd just pushed away.

He sank to his knees, shaking horribly. He didn't care if Josh kicked his sorry ass to the other side of the room.

Josh couldn't stay angry. He couldn't. Cody looked so broken. Tears trickling down his chiselled cheeks, his blue eyes pitiful, his bottom lip trembling as the brunette desperately fought off the sob that was clearly dying to escape. Josh in all the years they'd been friends, had NEVER seen Cody break like this. Silently he rose to his feet and padded over to the bed, shifting over.

"Come here," he breathed.

Cody slowly heaved himself back up and silently crept over, his large frame shaking really violently now. He collapsed onto the bed. Josh heaved him around and wrapped his smaller but toned arms around him.

"It's OK to cry," he whispered, "C'mon Coddles, let it out."

Grown men crying was one of the rarest things in life, especially in a tough business like this one. Josh's heart broke. It was such a pathetic sound. This was the same man who worked him in a way that would have a sergeant-major jealous in training the other week, now crying into his shoulder because he felt like he'd been completely cuckolded.

"Ssssh, ssh, ssh," hissed Josh, nuzzling the scarlet head resting on his shoulder.

Cody looked up after a while, his face sticky and streaked, the absolute picture of misery.

Josh knew how he must feel. Regardless of what or who you were, if somebody was fucking you about and you didn't know where you were with them, it could drive you to complete insanity. He knew that. One of his exes once randomly started giving him the silent treatment and he'd ripped his hair out in chunks trying to figure out what the actual fuck was wrong. And then he'd got back one night to find him with his dick buried in a blonde neighbourhood slapper with big tits. This was way back in 2000 during his backyard wrestling days. The stinging humiliation was what drove Josh to push himself to the limit and go for Tough Enough.

Cody was staring at him. Eyes unblinking.

And then Josh found his mouth clamped by those pouty lips. Cody whimpering as he frantically began kissing Josh, desperate to feel wanted. Anyone will do. Anything to take the pain of how Ted had treated him away.

"Mmmffff…Cody...CODY!" Josh managed to pull himself off, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you, funnily enough," croaked Cody, face still streaked with tears, a stain of blood from Josh's lip wound on his own lip.

"What good would it do?" Josh demanded.

"I need…reminding," Cody said.

Maybe the brief mental image that had flashed up on his brain earlier tonight wasn't a fluke after all. Maybe he did want to bed Josh. Or was it just because despite his childish tantrum and unforgivable act of punching him in the mouth, Josh was showing him some affection?

Not only was he mentally in turmoil and frustrated, not to mention searing with guilt, he was also horny as fuck.

And so was Josh. In spite of the situation. Contact was contact. He was mortified this had happened. But a very small part of him wanted to go at it with Cody right there. Who wouldn't? Cody was fucking HOT.

But he was also his best friend. They would hate each other in the morning. No fuckng way. Josh could never cheat on Matt. Never. The mere mental image of the pain on Matt's face if he found out was enough to make Josh's stomach turn. His erection was already going down.

* * *

Matt Striker was laying in his bed in just his boxers, reading a health and fitness magazine seeing as there was fuck-all on the TV in his room and now Josh was with Cody tonight….this big double bed was going to waste.

He was interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. Who the bloody hell could that be?

He sighed and slid out of bed, walking to the door, opening it.

Alex Riley stood there. Literally in just his ring trunks. Nothing else. Oh, apart from a naughty smile.

Matt's eyes caught the discreet plasters on his wrists and his stomach jolted. How many times did he have to tell him? Did he not get the picture earlier tonight?

"Heard you were alone," Alex said, charmingly, "Thought you could use some company."

He was particularly enjoying the sight of Matt's big bulge and muscular glutes in those tight Armani boxer briefs. Those ripped, hairy legs. Alex's cock was rock hard.

"Appreciate the thought, but I'm OK," Matt replied.

"Looks like that twink's been neglecting his duties again," Alex purred, getting right into Matt's personal space now, reaching forward and groping the bulge, "Mmm….I'd love some of that man meat inside me!"

He leaned in, tongue slightly out, ready to give Matt a kissing.

"And, I still haven't thanked you properly for tonight," Alex went on, "My body is all yours, Matthew. Let me show you how thankful I am."

He peeled off his ring trunks, not caring that the door was wide open and anyone could walk by the corridor and see them.

Matt's eyes widened. He'd forgotten how...hung Alex was despite being a total submissive bottom bitch.

Alex pushed Matt aside and padded seductively into the bedroom, crawling onto the bed, his delectable plump arse in the air as he got onto all fours.

Matt sighed. This man had zero dignity. Talk about soliciting.

"Come on Mattie, fuck me," Alex went on, "Doesn't take a genius to work out that the reason DiBiase's not returning Lispy's calls is because he's probably sticking Colossus up your twink's fanny. I won't be ignored, Matthew. Come on."

Matt had obviously been filled in on the drive to the hotel as to why Josh was keeping Cody company. He didn't ask how Alex could possibly have known about it but then again, the WWE was a hotbed for gossip sometimes. Someone in the locker room probably spread shit about tonight.

"Cover yourself up," Matt said coldly, "You're making an ass of yourself."

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Matt. I love you." Alex said.

"Funny way of showing it," Matt scoffed.

"Where is the twink anyway if he's not taking it from Runnels? Still bleaching his asshole hairs?" Alex said.

Matt folded his arms, his stubbly jaw setting. Alex sighed and wriggled back off the bed, slipping his trunks back on.

"I suppose he could come back at any minute," he continued. As far as he was concerned although Matt didn't say the words back, he didn't throw it back in his face. Maybe he wouldn't have to work quite so hard to make the sexy commentator and former teacher part of his life as he first thought.

* * *

Cody was laying in the large bathtub in his ensuite, one of his long, tanned, elegant legs poking out of the scented foam as he relaxed in the hot water.

Josh was sat on the closed toilet, watching his friend take a bath. Cody had realised that he'd been *that* close to doing something exceedingly stupid and released Josh. The older man had then come up with the pretty brilliant (in his opinion) idea that it was now entirely up to him to look after Cody and try and keep his mind off Ted. He'd ordered a pizza (with cheesy stuffed crust, fuck calories and fat) and ignored Cody's protests on the matter.

The ravenette had insisted that he wasn't handicapped, just had his head fucked with, but Josh put his foot down. Also he owed Cody big time anyway – the ravenette was giving up some of his time to train Josh up.

"Joshy, if you want to come in there's plenty of room," Cody said.

"That's a bit gay," Josh smirked.

"We both take it up the ass, your argument is invalid," Cody smiled. He was feeling a bit better about himself now he was more relaxed.

"Okay then," sighed Josh.

"Get my iPad, let's have a laugh at some fakes, and what the gay fans say about us," Cody said.

Josh padded out of the room, returning a few minutes later with the silver, covered tablet.

"Do you ever worry that you might drop that in the bath one day?" asked Josh, stripping off his oversized tee and briefs (his standard nightwear when not rooming with Matt).

Cody couldn't help but stare at that round, bubble ass with very suggestive tan lines as Josh bent over to fold his clothes.

"I genuinely enjoy any activity in which you bend over," Cody said.

"I beg your pardon!" gasped Josh.

"Oh, just something funny I read on Codiasi," Cody said.

"Coddles…don't torture yourself," Josh scolded.

"Fine," sighed Cody, averting his gaze as Josh stepped and wriggled his little bottom into the hot water, turning so his back was to Cody and shifted back between the long legs, making himself comfortable.

"Hey," Josh said, a silly grin on his face.

Cody was so glad that he wasn't even hard at the close contact. He had just let his emotions get the better of him.

"I miss this," Josh went on, "I know you have a job to do and everything, but sometimes its nice to be this close to someone without touching them. I love you. I'm sorry I was such a bastard earlier."

"No, don't apologise, I was being a pussy," Cody said, pecking the soft, spiked brown head.

He held his iPad in front of them so they could both read it.

"WWE Ass," Josh said, "I have jerked to this tumblr."

"I';m not surprised….you play with Dat Ass every night," Cody grinned, "Hey Joshy, I tell ya who I'd like to do!"

"Who?"

"AJ Styles," Cody said, "I know he's a bible thumper and works for The Other Promotion…but I still would."

"Me too," Josh said, "Imagine if Vince heard us talking right now?"

"Wanna watch an old pay per view or something when our pizza arrives?" asked Cody.

"Sure, why not?" Josh said.

"Joshy," Cody said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. Thanks so much for this. You're the best."

"It's nothing, I'd do anything for you, you'd know that….I love Mattie, but I'd be lost without my brother from another legend."

"Me too, you know Dad sees you as another of his, Teil loves you as well," Cody grinned, ruffling Josh's hair.

Josh eased his body up and stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself, averting his eyes when Cody did the same.

Once they were dry, dressed (Cody was wearing a set of Superman lounge pants) the boys made themselves comfortable once more on the bed, Cody setting up his Macbook.

"What pay per view do you fancy?" asked Cody, wriggling over to the white, small, slim laptop, "I got Night Of Champions 2008, Bragging Rights 2010, Survivor Series 2010, No Mercy 2002, and Extreme Rules 2011."

A knock came at the door.

"And that'll be our pizza, you get it and I'll choose," Cody continued.

"Coddles, three out of the five featured Teddy," Josh said, padding over to the door. A pretty young male concierge stood outside with a pizza box. Josh flashed him what he hoped was a winning smile, and took the hot flat cardboard box from him before shoving ten dollars into his hand as a generous tip.

"So?" Cody said, as Josh padded over, bearing the box and laying it on the white duvet in front of them, prising it open.

"I thought we weren't going there anymore tonight?" Josh said

Cody double clicked the file he'd picked. Bragging Rights 2010. Both of them were involved in it. So was Ted. And Layla. Matt was on commentary.

The boys munched on slice after slice of glorious, fat-laden, vegetable-studded pizza. Josh noted with amusement Cody's expression when his old 'Dashing' theme played.

"See, I miss your old gimmick," Josh said, "You were SO hot…hey gimme the laptop a minute."

"Macbook," corrected Cody.

"Whatever, every time I hear the original Smoke and Mirrors I think of this photo," Josh said, pausing the video and opening up tumblr and typing his best friend's name in. Immediately his eyes were greeted by badly-photoshopped fake nudes of Cody.

"OH GOD!" he complained.

Cody just chuckled.

Josh scrolled down and found the photo he was referring to. It was a much-circulated screengrab from an episode of Smackdown, Cody acting like he'd been splashed with water…mouth agape, and a very, very clear outline in his black trunks.

"Your legs looked amazing," Josh said, gesturing to the paused video where Cody was stood with Drew McIntyre in the ring, showing off their Tag Team belts and both smirking like the arrogant heels they were, "Hate that you covered up with kneepads."

"Well if I'm gonna keep doing moonsaults," Cody said, "Can't risk them. So tell me, why is it the first thought that enters your head a picture of me and my dick outline rather than one of my matches?"

He fixed his blue eyes directly onto Josh now, the light in the room bouncing off every inch of his ripped, sculpted, bare torso. The Superman lounge pants looked so silly on him and did serve to make him look like an overgrown child.

"Shut up and watch the show," Josh whined, "And eat your pizza before it gets cold."

Cody took his computer back and maximised the video player once more, clicking Play.

He went noticeably silent when Ted's match against Goldust came on.

"Coddles, we should skip this," Josh said.

"No, I like watching Dustin's matches," Cody protested.

Josh sighed again and they lay there in silence to watch the match, Josh pretending he didn't notice the wetness build up in those blue eyes as Cody stared at the cocky heel in green trunks (it seemed such a long time ago now when Ted had this gimmick) beat up his catsuited older half-brother.

Cody silently, almost instinctively, reached for Josh's hand and his fingers slowly and softly locked in between Josh's. He brought their hands up to his soft lips and kissed them.

"Best friend," he whispred.

Josh just gave him a warm, touched smile in return. The older man knew he was lucky to have a friend like this. Someone he loved like a brother. Josh may as well change his surname to Runnels by deed poll. He was known to most of Cody's family and had a good relationship with the Hall Of Famer Dusty Rhodes. One year, before he'd hooked up with Matt, obviously, Cody had invited the little man over to his parents' home for Christmas. Josh had felt so honoured.

"I always thought Lay looked hot in that attire," he said during the women's match.

"I made you wear those clothes in WWE'12," Cody grinned

"Yeah I know, I was there!" Josh teased, "Still don't know why you created me. So have I got an alternative attire with a knee brace now then?"

"Yup," Cody said, "You need to stop wearing the black hand-me-down trunks now you're settled in at FCW…update your look."

"Coddles, you watching this?" asked Josh.

"Not really," Cody admitted and he paused the video and closed the screen, focusing all his attention once more on his friend.

"You OK?" asked Josh.

"Not really," Cody went on, "I feel…weird."

"Wanna hit the sack, it is getting late?" Josh said, "And it's hot in here."

He peeled off the oversized tee, leaving just his briefs. While he flicked off the main lights in the room, Cody flicked on the bedside light before opening the covers and making himself comfortable. Josh padded over and climbed in. Being a champion and top star certainly gave Cody the better pick of the rooms. This bed was definitely comfier than his and Matt's. Josh wondered how Matt was coping all alone. Probably OK, the man wasn't exactly a child.

Josh rolled over to face Cody.

Cody faced him back.

Slowly….very slowly…

A tanned hand reached forward and stroked Josh's babysoft cheek.

"Your skin's so soft," whispered Cody

"Well, thanks to you preaching grooming tips for a year on Smackdown," Josh said.

Cody edged closer.

And closer.

And closer.

The lips rested on Josh's once more. But he decided that this time he'd be a good friend. And reciprocate. He pecked Cody back.

Cody smiled. Appreciatively. Josh sighed with relief. It was just a symbol of how close they really were.

"Hey, Coddles," whispered Josh, "Lay back."

"What for?" asked Cody.

"You need some TLC," Josh said, "I'm doing this as a friend…to help you. I'm not trying to fuck with your head."

He reached over and stroked the front of those silly lounge pants…feeling a large length of solid flesh. Despite their closeness and occasional shared baths, neither man had seen EVERY inch of each other. Josh had never got a good look at just what Cody packed, and ditto for the ravenette. And this was after the little man had got a major eyeful of Cody on the can earlier!

Josh slipped his hand under the waistband, feeling solid, smooth flesh…oh wow…no wonder he was called Colossus. Cody moaned at the contact. It had been SO long since he'd been touched there by someone else.

"Slip 'em off," whispered Josh.

Cody did so, and Josh was met with the sight of those beautiful, sexy legs in the flesh for the first time in AGES. Cody's length stood proudly. Josh gently began to jack him off…sometimes the odd boundary needed to be crossed. He was helping his friend out. He hoped Matt would see it like that. But Josh was hard too. Who wouldn't be, in his position?

"Oooh…oh yeah," breathed Cody. He took Josh's hand and moved it between his baby-smooth, perfect thighs, across his slightly wet balls from where he'd sweated a little.

Josh could see the magic he was working….all Cody was asking for was some attention…some pleasing. He was finding a good rhythm, his wrist making light work in bringing Cody closer and closer to the edge.

The ravenette;s legs were spread, raised up and knees far apart, as he moaned softly under his breath, on cloud nine as he enjoyed the pleasure being administered by his best friend. Oh fuck….he was there…..he could feel it.

"Joshy…gonna…gonna…"

"Come on then, good boy….let yourself go…..don't hold back…"

Cody's body twitched wildly before he thrust hard up, strangled cry leaving his mouth as a large geyser of semen erupted from his cock...Josh was a little taken aback but at the same unsurprised - someone was clearly a very frustrated man. Didn't take him long to come really.

"NNF! OH! NNNNNF!"

He just lay there once his orgasm had subsided, sinking deep into the bed beneath his tanned, muscular body.

"Feel better?" asked Josh, wiping his hand on the bedclothes. Cody had released a bucketload all over the place…all up his torso, down his leg, even the headboard!

Cody nodded, his eyes still closed, contentment etched in every pore.

Josh didn't see this as cheating – he was just doing a favour for his dearest friend. The love that existed between these two was definitely platonic. Yes, Cody was Hot with a capital H. But Josh didn't have any desire to rip his briefs off and ride that piece of meat into oblivion. He was hard but he'll wait until tomorrow and make Matt stop the car. He remembered the time they wangled a seat in a first class flight and Matt had fucked him hard in the seat. Josh had been particularly scratchy and wild when, actually marking Matt's ass cheek with the letter J with his fingernail!

Oh fuck. Now he really was hard.

"Thank you Joshy….needed that, honestly," Cody said, "Don't worry, I don't expect you to make me do the same…you've got a man…. By the way, no matter what happens between us, if Matt ever cheats on you…he will be pissing through a tube the rest of his life."

"Then who'd make me see stars every time he fucks me?" Josh grinned, "Just remembering the day we joined the mile high club."

"I saw Matt in the locker room after you'd gone out to get food…biggest shit-eating smile on your face ever by the way….what did you do to him, his shirt was fucking bloodsoaked!"

"Coddles, you know why….I'm a power bottom."

"So am I, but I can say hand on heart I don't scratch like some kind of hellcat, I bet that's how Melina does it…imagine what she's like in bed?"

"I don't want to, that bitch," Josh said, "I very nearly hit her when I saw her give Lay the cold shoulder for being at Mania 27. Ugh. Do you really think its T&C RIP then?"

"I dunno," sighed Cody, "Probably letting you jack me off will come back to haunt me but right now, I don't care. I'm just glad I've got you."

"I'm always here for you, you know that," Josh said, snuggling closer. Their friendship wasn't exactly a conventional buddying-up between two guys but neither man gave a fuck. The wrestling business was choc-a-bloc with backstabbers and egos, plus dicks who were just out for themselves, not caring who they shat on to further their own in-ring careers.

To Josh, it meant the world to him that Cody actually asked the powers that be for time and extra pay to train Josh back up to ring-shape standard. Sure he trained with a rod of iron and could even put Bill DeMott to shame at times, Josh knew it was all for his own good and showed him the power of their friendship. If Josh did well, Cody was genuinely happy for him. If Josh fucked up, Cody got majorly pissed off.

The least Josh could do in return for his best friend for all this was to be there for him when he was going through some shit in his love life. Josh had always liked Ted and couldn't fathom why the injured Fortunate Son was being so cruel. Josh had seen Cody's soft side on many occasions but never seen him this vulnerable. He hoped Matt would understand. If Matt loved Josh as much as the little man loved the former teacher, then he would.

* * *

A few floors down, Matt was lying in bed, wide awake still. He'd eventually got rid of Alex with a few well-timed platitudes but now he was in turmoil. He was playing very dangerous game. Fuck knows what Josh would do if he found out. Or when. Someone was bound to find out sooner or later. Matt didn't know who he'd want to find out less – Josh…..or Cody. Cody's threat about breaking Matt's legs was genuine and the ravenette never backed down on anything like that. Would Josh ever forgive him. The little man was so sweet and understanding….but Matt doubted it. He'd been a total bastard. Both to Josh and to a lesser extent, Alex.

Alex was clearly head-over-heels in love with Matt. And Matt had just bonked him and chucked him like an old jockstrap once he'd had his fun. He supposed because they were both men that he didn't think Alex would actually get feelings for him afterwards. But then, the blonde jock had taken him to dinner. Matt was going crazy. He appreciated that Josh wanted to spend time with his best friend but he could do that anyday, especially as Runnels was also training Josh as well.

It was all such a nightmare.

* * *

Cody was also struggling to sleep. He was laying on the dimunitve, warm, soft body of his sound-asleep best friend but his mind was filling with all kinds of scenarios. Ted confessing he'd got a ring rat pregnant…..Ted telling Cody he couldn't keep on ignoring the Good Book….Ted with his dick buried up some twink's ass. Ted on all fours with a guy fucking HIS ass….

Whatever the truth may be, it certainly couldn't be worse than any of the speculation.

* * *

**Okay, at last, we have a new chapter. It is a bit similar to CC in parts but as Josh himself said, it was an act of friendship…he doesn't want to fuck Cody.**

**Cody on the other hand…well we shall see.**

**If only Josh knew jus what had gone on while he was away…..it's going to be horrible but no affair can stay secret forever.**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fatal Attraction 8**

_One thing I'll say, this story won't be as long as CC and I do plan on bringing it to and end soon, perhaps at the PPV namesake. Until then, keep reading and reviewing, I have even opened up anonymous reviews for this as well. Please, please let me know what you think – if you can criticise constructively, I welcome it._

* * *

Cody's alarm shrilly pierced his ears early next morning. Groaning, he wriggled across the bed and fumbled with his iPhone, taking in the time. 3:20am. He'd set an early one because he hated rushing – airports were stressful enough with the added pain of being late. He needed coffee, he knew that much. He heard gentle breathing from the diminutive sleeping boy next to him. He then realised he was naked. What the fuck?

As the cobwebs of sleep began to clear once Cody flicked on the light, he remembered that he hadn't picked up some teenage twink rat and that the snoozing body next to him was just his best friend.

Cody checked his phone for texts. None.

No missed calls either.

Ted still AWOL then. What was the blonde up to? Cody's nagging brain had kept him awake very late so he'd barely had 2 hours sleep. He was irritable, tired and not in the mood for any shit. But not grouchy enough to appreciate what Josh had done for him, giving up a night with his beau to keep Cody company and be there for him. Cody did enjoy the other thing….the handjob….he knew it had no deeper meaning than Josh helping him out and didn't see it as cheating in anyway. What about the time during Legacy when Randy spent the night drinking with him and Ted in their room…..anyway, the past was the past. Cody gently kneeled over and pulled the cover back from Josh. And didn't he look adorable asleep? His lips in a soft pout, his breathing quiet and even.

"Joshy," he whispered, shaking the small man softly, "Joshy…wakey wakey."

"Mmmf….fuck off," grizzled Josh, still half-asleep, not really registering the lisp in the whisper.

He rolled over, his small blue eyes flickering open and catching sight of the dark-haired hunk kneeling over him. Hello handsome…oh.. it was only his best friend. He rubbed his eyes. He did wonder how Matt had gotten so…elegant. Matt was handsome and most definitely a gentleman….but not exactly elegant with his short and stocky build. Dapper and a charmer…yes.

"Morning," he whispered, sitting up, his mousy hair fuzzed up. Cody had to admit Josh had pretty cute bedhead. He needed to return the pretty little vixen to his rightful owner soon.

Josh's eyes raked Cody's body and realised the younger man had morning wood. He looked away respectfully but wished his friend would stop parading his junk like that, especially this early…hot though Cody was…Josh was getting distracted from X-rated thoughts regarding sexy-voiced former teachers..

"Coddles…put something on!" he complained.

Cody blushed.

"Oh…sorry…." He padded over to his bag and reached inside, pulling out a clean pair of boxer briefs and slipping them up his gorgeous, long, statuesque legs and over his smooth, golden ass. He then picked up the kettle and wandered into the bathroom to fill it.

"What time is it?" asked Josh. He had no shame in admitting that his best friend had the most amazing pair of pins, and now his goods were covered he could look all he wanted. There was nothing wrong with thinking your best friend was attractive…it _was_ possible to do so without wishing to jump his bones.

"3:30," Cody said.

Josh groaned and threw his head back on the pillow. Still fucking night as far as he was concerned! His flight out to Florida wasn't until ten! He could hear the brunette padding about, turning the kettle on to boil.

"Can you cope with instant?" asked Cody, ripping open the two sachets.

"If I must, at this ungodly hour!" huffed the small man. As Cody padded back over and crawled onto the bed, Josh really noted the black rings around his eyes…he looked like he'd barely slept. Bless him. He must have been driving himself around the bend thinking about Ted. No wonder.

"You look shattered," he remarked.

"Barely slept," admitted Cody.

"Awww," Josh said, "Come here."

Cody crawled closer and accepted the hug from Josh. For a big man he was feeling very vulnerable and just wanted some affection.

"Let me do the coffee," Josh said, "You rest up."

He crept out of bed and walked silently over to the boiling kettle, realising that his black briefs had ridden up his ass, giving Cody more than he really needed to see at this time of the day. He tipped another sachet of coffee into one mug and as soon as the kettle clicked off, bubbling wildly, Josh poured a small amount of water into the two-sachet mug and handed to Cody.

"Espresso…sort-of, get this down you," he said, "Perk you up. You're gonna need it otherwise you'll collapse in the ring."

Cody took the mug and sipped. Ugh. It was bitter as hell….like that disgusting shit he had in his hotel room when they last toured England. But the caffeine would do wonders so he necked it, swearing that the inside of his entire throat was blistering.

"Bleeargh….ugh…" he complained.

"Yeah, actually tasting the coffee instead of syrups, cream and all the shit you ask for normally," Josh said, pouring milk and sugar into his and padded over to sit back down, "For someone who's such a calorie queen you don' half drink some shit."

"Wanna two-up the shower?" asked Cody, now feeling quite energised so that coffee had done its job.

"Coddles….I think we've seen enough of each other this pst day," Josh said, "I know we share baths sometimes but…showering together…that's what couples do."

"Good point," admitted Cody, "We've still got roughly an hour, if you wanted a bath?"

"Sure, saves us both time I suppose," Josh agreed.

* * *

People may think the two men were perhaps too close to each other given that they took baths together and were just firmly good, platonic friends, but it was a mark of trust between them. Both men were dressed now and Josh had decided to wear his glasses today, not wanting to bother with contacts. He made sure the buttons on his white polo with dark green stripes were undone and he belted up his pale beige three-quarter shorts. His ink was shown off to great effect in this simple outfit as well.

He was busy gelling his hair whilst Cody was reading a comic on his Kindle app on his trusty iPad.

Both men were shaken out of their engrossment by a knock on their door.

"Who's knocking at this time?" asked Josh.

Cody shrugged. He put his iPad down and wandered toward the door. He opened it and was greeted by a smiling Alex Riley.

"Morning Riley," he said, a little nonplussed.

"Morning," replied Alex, "Is Josh in there with you too? Wondering if you guys fancied joining me for breakfast?"

"Er…OK, if you want," Cody replied, "Joshy, you in, man?"

"Sure, give us a sec to finish fixing my hair," the little man said.

Weird. Wasn't it just yesterday at work that Alex completely ignored him? Oh well, never look a gift horse in the mouth and all that. He checked his hair was spiked in the right way one final time before pushing his glasses back up onto his nose and grabbing his backpack. Once he and Cody had ascertained they hadn't left any belongings behind, they followed the built jock along the corridor towards the elevator.

"How did you know we were up anyway?" asked Cody.

"Heard you talking when I went past earlier for my morning jog," Alex explained, "I'm two doors down..well, I was for last night."

"Can we check up on Mattie, want to make sure he's up and about?" Josh asked.

"He'll be fine if you just text him?" Alex said.

Josh resisted the urge to flip the stupid dumbfuck off. Who was he to tell him when he could see his boyfriend?

"We already arranged to meet Striker," put in Cody, sensing that Josh was pissed off.

"Okay," sighed Alex.

They took a detour and Josh reached into his bag for his room keycard and swiped it. The light flashed green and he slowly opened the door.

"Hey pumpkin, you're up early," greeted his beloved man, a towel around his waist, clearly freshly showered.

"Come here, missed you," Josh said, mewing as Matt walked over and planted a soft, deep kiss on his lips.

"You smell nice," Matt said.

"Borrowed Coddles' cologne, realised I left mine here," Josh said, "Mattie…..kiss."

Matt chuckled and rubbed Josh's nose with his own before obeying the sexy little minx and kissing him once more. He was under Josh's thumb and he knew it.

"Want us to go on ahead while you catch up?" Cody said loudly.

"Be with you in a minute, patience Coddles…if you know what that means!" Josh said.

None of the other men noticed the jealousy seething in Alex's eyes. How dare that little bitch be all over his Matt? And Matt….acting like nothing was wrong….as though Josh was the most precious thing in the world to him! Matt sure was thinking about Josh when he had his cock buried deep up Alex's ass…not!

"Come on Riley, let them catch up, it's been a whole NIGHT," Cody said, failing to keep his own jealousy from sharpening his words.

"Riley?" asked Matt, paling a little as he clocked the thickset jock stood with Cody.

"Yeah, he asked us to join him for breakfast," Josh said, still enjoying his cuddle with Matt, "I wanted to make sure you weren't laying in."

"Haven't got you to wake me up," Matt purred.

Cody was still achingly jealous but not of Josh or Matt – he just missed the little coupley moments he and Teddy used to share. Despite his angst and his tears the night before he had vowed to not write Ted off. Josh had been right….there still could be some reasonable explanation for it all.

"Move it Rhodes," barked Alex gruffly, "See you in fifteen then."

He shoved Cody out of the room before stomping out behind him, pulling the thick laminate door to with a slam. Josh was mystified. What was his problem exactly? Riley was a weird one, definitely.

"Who pissed in Kiley's Apple Jacks?" he asked.

"Never mind him, come here you little tart," Matt growled, heaving the small man off his feet and pinning him to the bed, passionately kissing him. He was feeling very alpha male. He needed to fuck Josh. Needed him right now. Remind himself that Josh was the right man for him. Remind himself that Alex was a stupid mistake. And to say one final 'fuck you' to Alex. He hoped Josh would scream the hotel down….just so Alex would hear.

"Oh yeah…" Josh whined, enjoying this enormously. He loved it when Matt got into full Daddy mode. Matt was furiously clawing at the bagy shorts, desperate to get them down. He unbuttoned and unzipped them and ripped them down those baby-smooth pins that could so easily be a woman's….Josh and his sexy underwear….no 3-in-a-pack store-brand Y-fronts for his pumpkin, oh no. Matt tore the briefs down and forced Josh's legs up and onto his shoulders.

"Do me dry, Mattie, I can take it," the small man whimpered.

Matt spat on his hand and threw the towel, which was already hanging, off his Neanderthal frame. He slicked his length before forcing two fingers into Josh's wanton little mouth, which sucked keenly. Matt scissored Josh, prepping him efficiently before lining up.

Josh let out a wanton squeal as Matt entered him, hands reaching out and locking Matt in place, his tiny, toned body folded almost in half as Matt urgently began to pound his ass. No lovey-dovey here, just urgent, breathy, sweaty coupling. Josh began to cry out more and more as that wonderful magic button inside of him was being pressed…his nails began to dig into Matt's back once more….he scratched, clawed and dug like a leopard annihilating a runaway gazelle as Matt's speed increased…salty, iron-scented claret oozed over his fingernails as Josh drew blood once more…Matt growling in the most manly, predatory manner…..Josh let out a screech as he orgasmed HARD…splattering his polo shirt, even hitting his glasses.

His hand moved down to Matt's gorgeous, solid, beefy, behind and spanked it, urging Matt to completion.

Matt didn't even realise Josh had come…he reared back, grabbed Josh's legs from his shoulders and held them apart to really drive home….he let out growl after growl as he too, was sent crashing and burning over the edge.

"I love you," he gasped…releasing his hold on Josh's ankles and falling forward to capture Josh's lips with his own.

"Oh….Mattie….." Josh whimpered…..Matt hadn't fucked him like that in a LONG time…it had been even more intense than their first time back in 2011. Josh stared into Matt's eyes. The eyes he adored so much. The faint crows feet surrounding them….Matt was like a fine wine, the older he got, the more sexy he seemed to become.

Matt winced as he felt the small lacerations on his back sting.

"Sorry," Josh said, blushing.

"It's OK," Matt said, kissing him once more, "Little hellcat aren't you?" He looked down, craning his neck at his left ass cheek, where a faint scar in the shape of the letter 'J' was just visible…..a mark of their entry into the mile-high club. Josh hadn't cut his nails for a while back then…..and he'd been particularly….vicious….when they had sex on a plane. But Matt loved that about his precious pumpkin. He eased himself from Josh's body.

"I think you've made me pregnant with fucking octuplets!" Josh remarked, reaching for Matt's discarded towel and cleaning himself up. His polo was covered in his semen…he couldn't wear this to breakfast.

* * *

Cody had been sharing a somewhat strained conversation with Alex, about when Evan Bourne and Rey Mysterio would return when Josh and Matt finally showed up. Josh now sporting a tight, black Armani polo shirt that showed his developing physique to perfection, along with some dark blue slimfit jeans that clearly defined his round, bubble ass. Combined with his aviator shades, he was definitely exuding confidence this morning. He was one handsome little mofo.

Matt was proudly holding his beautiful man's hand, not caring who made fun of them. He had the most gorgeous man in the company on his arm and was happy to show him off. One year they'd made it to now and they hadn't lost none of their spark.

"Sorry we're late," Josh said, easing himself into the chair opposite Cody, Matt reluctantly taking the one opposite Alex. Cody, in spite of his own issues, got a grin on his face. He had been getting this weird-shit vibe from Alex the entire them they'd sat here without Josh or Matt and he wasn't sure what it was. He was quite grateful for their appearance.

"Why did you change?" he asked, fixing his eyes upon Josh as he took in Josh's smart new attire.

"Why do you think?" Josh said cockily. Matt just smiled big and kissed Josh on the cheek.

"You given him a good seeing-to, Striker?" Cody teased.

"Damn right he has," Josh said, looking extremely pleased with himself. He'd never felt more content right now…only thing that could make him happier would be a call-up to WWE's roster…as a full-time midcard wrestler rather than a commentator.

"Striker, you must get through gallons of TCP," Cody remarked.

"What for?" put in Alex, just about managing to bite back the diatribe he longed to throw at that smug slut in shades. Venomous little rat. Alex had decided that he loathed that no-good skinny whore with a passion.

"Surprise you've not heard, it's no secret in the locker room!" Cody went on, "Joshy's a scratcher!"

"Don't wanna know," Alex said.

"It's only a bit of fun!" Josh said, "Sorry if we've offended you."

Alex would like to tell Josh that his mere PRESENCE here offended him right now…... asking him and Rhodes to breakfast at the time seemed like the perfect scheme to worm himself back into Matt's affections…but no….he had to go and give in to that good-for-fuck-all cum dumpster's insatiable demands….but then Matt was a man. Alex knew what all men were like…go whichever way their trousers point. He could speak for himself just as much as any other man after all.

Josh had removed his shades and clipped them to the buttonhole of his polo shirt.

"Joshy, that shirt looks awesome, where did you get it?" asked Cody, having not seen it on his bestie before.

"Miami," Josh said, "Mania time. First time I've worn it actually. Armani, Giorgio. Mattie got it for me - seven hundred dollars and it's an exclusive line!"

That did for Alex. If he sat here much longer he would do a Lesnar and smash that arrogant gold-digger from one end of the room to the other and put his puny ass into hospital for real. Boast, boast, boast.

'_My boyfriend buys me designer rags…Mattie this, Mattie that'….._BLECH. He'd had enough.

"That's love," Cody commented. He was doing a grand job of hiding his pain if he did say so himself.

Alex huffed.

"I'm not hungry, I'm gonna make my way to the airport early," he said, wishing he could tell Josh exactly what a piece of detritus he really was…but he didn't want to risk upsetting the topic of his undying affection sat next to him, looking very much like he had red ants swarming in his boxers right now.

He grabbed his sports bag and stormed off without so much as a goodbye.

Cody just shrugged. Weird or what? No wonder he got buried if this was his attitude. And Cody thought _he_ could be a bit out-there at times!

"Coddles, let's not do that again," Josh said, "I don't like Riley. Something really off about him."

"One thing I noticed," Cody said, "He really has the knives out for you….the look he gave you…..you'd have been dead in five seconds flat."

"Wonder when he last got some pussy," Josh remarked.

"Or some ass, for all we know, Riley could be gay," Cody said.

"You think so?" asked Josh.

"Oh yeah," Cody said, "Think about where his tattoo is."

Josh got it instantly and chuckled.

"No way….guy like him? If he was gay he'd definitely be top."

Matt felt so uncomfortable. If only they knew. But Cody would break his legs. And Josh would leave him. And he'd lose everything. He wished they'd change the subject. He could see Alex enter the mens' room at the back of the hotel restaurant.

"Mattie, Coddles and I are gonna go answer nicotine's call," Josh said, "Could you order us a coffee….I'll make it up to you!"

"Sure pumpkin….usual?" Matt replied, looking at Cody.

"Yup," Cody nodded.

As soon as Cody and Josh headed away Matt saw his chance. He dashed over to the mens' room and slapped open the door. Cody's remark about Alex disliking Josh had left a very sour taste in Matt's mouth.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" he snarled at Alex, who was hunched over a sink, staring at his own reflection in the mirror.

"Dunno what you mean," Alex replied nonchalantly.

"Rhodes isn't stupid, and neither is Josh," Matt said, "You're jealous. Playing this little mind games just ain't gonna work, you know."

"I don't know why you waste your time with that….that…SLUT," Alex spat, "All he's interested in is your body and your money."

"Josh loves me very much. And I love him," Matt said, "What exactly do you think this whole fucking charade was gonna achieve?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Alex said, voice a little shaky, "You don't answer my texts or my calls….I mean, I'm not gonna be ignored, Matthew Kaye!"

"If you remember I did text you back," Matt said, determined to not fall for this little act once more.

Alex had been bombarding him with texts and tried calling him all night once he'd asked him to leave his hotel room. Matt had also correctly deduced that the barrage of calls he'd got on the road were indeed, all Alex. And when Josh turned up this morning with Alex and Cody in tow Matt's heart had sank.

This had been the very situation Matt had been dreading. Although knowing that Alex deeply resented Josh had pissed Matt off, at least it meant that Alex won't bother him when Josh was around. Matt knew that he needed to make his feelings perfectly clear now, and he didn't care if Alex tried some other self-harming stunt to get his attention.

"Oh yeah, you did…let me see," Alex said, picking his phone out his jeans' pocket and feverishly tapping, "Oh yeah..'ur welcome', no acknowledgement at all….of how much it meant to me. And yet you go crawling to that twink who's probably spent all night riding Rhodes like a showgirl."

"You're so sad. You know that, Kevin?" Matt spat, finally losing his temper, "Lonely and very sad."

Alex's eyes narrowed and Matt was starting to become very aware of his size now.

"Don't you ever pity me, you smug bastard." Alex snarled.

"I'll pity you," Matt hit back, squaring up to him now, "I'll pity you all I fucking want, Kiley. I'll pity you because you're sick."

He turned on his heel and began to stomp out of the men's bathroom, Alex pursuing him furiously.

"Why?" shouted Alex, causing a few hotel diners to look at them curiously, "Because I won't allow you treat me like some slut you can just bang a couple of times and throw in the garbage?"

The hotel restaurant went silent. Matt just HOPED there were no Divas or Superstars eating here at the moment.

He knew people were staring at him. And at Alex. But he had to get the flying fuck out of here. Soon as. He began to make his way back upstairs to his hotel room. Alex taking off after him, certainly not done yet.

"You can't run away Kaye, you fucking bastard," Alex was yelling, "Why don't you grow some fucking balls and face up to what you done, huh?"

Matt stopped in the corridor and turned to face the seething man, glaring right at him. Alex's face was twisted in fury and his chest was heaving up and down.

"Because you are a slut," he snarled, "You knew exactly what you were doing."

"So did you," Alex breathed, shaking, "The only thing stopping me from kicking ten tonnes of shit out of your saggy old ass is the prospect of my job on the line. You'll be fucking sorry. If you can't fuck me, then hit me. Be a fucking man."

Matt swiped his keycard and rushed into the room, slamming the door in Alex's face.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" bellowed Alex.

A man who'd just been locking up his room stared at the beefy man in curiosity. Dolph Ziggler pushed his shades on top of his head and wandered over to Alex, dragging his suitcase behind him.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked.

"How do you get yourself a match against someone you want fucking DEAD?" snarled Alex.

"Woah, man, who's got you pissed?" the bleached-blonde man persisted, "You probably have to go ask Gewirtz or Hayes, I dunno. Do you want to hitch a ride to the airport with me?"

"Yeah, sure, cheers dude," Alex replied, calming down.

* * *

Cody Rhodes was not a happy man. He'd known it would happen sooner or later. Over The Limit. He'd be losing his title tonight against a fully fresh and returned Christian. The ravenette accepted that he'd not be champion forever and this second reign was barely a patch on his original, long first run. Plus back then he'd had Teddy to support him and cheer him on backstage.

He'd arrived at the arena quite early that day. He'd not been needed for fan stuff so he wanted to just get here and get it over with. He located a locker and secured his clothes and other important stuff, before retrieving his cigarettes and padding back outside. The weather was absolutely gorgeous today, the sun's rays stroking him from above like a soothing pair of gloves. He pulled his dorky white-framed sunglasses down over his face and leaned against the wall, sparking up, enjoying the nicotine rush. He knew he should give this up, his father nagged him enough at work about it.

In the end, he'd snapped a little and told Dusty that he'd start making waves in the giving up smoking waters when Ted gave him a fucking good enough answer. And of course then he realised he hadn't actually told his dad what was going on. So he confided his pain to his old-school father. He'd also been confiding in his sister Teil about this, mainly to just have someone to talk to (he couldn't bore Josh or Layla with everything, especially as both of them had men of their own to worry about).

He watched the world go by as he continued to enjoy his cigarette, seeing families squabble on the pavements, and every now and then, a rental or two pull into the car park. The tour bus would here soon as well. He checked his iPhone. He was really getting the hang of Twitter now and was starting to enjoy this line of communication with the fans. Sure, he got all the crazy girls going OMGZZ U SO HOT!1111 but that was the same story from when he used to add fans to Facebook. He remembered that weird girl from England who'd developed a touch of the Fatal Attraction about him….well he still knew about her, after all she'd followed him on Twitter.

He was kinda thankful she didn't twig he and Teddy were (yes he was thinking positive about it) an item otherwise she'd probably send him death threats, perhaps of the brick-to-face variety.

For fun he decided to read her Twitter…he knew that many girl (and boy) WWE fans wanted on his body, part of the job and all that, but this girl seemed to be on a mission to "ride his cock" (her words.) He would have to show this to Joshy when he got here. Something new to amuse themselves with. Speaking of the little moppet, where was he? They'd arranged on Skype to get here early so he could see how Josh was progressing with his in-ring training. Cody had been working too many house shows recently to get over to Florida to help with training so he was genuinely intrigued.

A silver Ford Fusion saloon pulled up at that point, two men hidden under shades in the front seats. As soon as the engine stopped running the passenger got out and removed his shades.

"Hey Coddles, sorry we're late, been doing some shopping!" Josh said happily, padding over to his best friend and hugging him. Cody eagerly returned it before greeting Matt in the manlier, broski-like way of hand shaking.

"Guess where we've been?" asked Matt.

"Burger King?" asked Cody, glaring at Josh, "What have I been telling you about food choices?"

"Oh can it," Josh said, "There was an artisan coffee shop!"

He held up a white carrier bag that gave off a very delicious aroma which Cody could pick up even over his burning cig. He rolled his eyes.

"Meet you inside, pumpkin," Matt said, pecking his boy on the cheek. He was not going let Alex get to him. He'd luckily managed to avoid the angry man on Tuesday night tapings and because he was not an active wrestler he didn't have to work house shows. But he had been getting an alarming amount of voicemail. He'd taken to putting his phone in airplane mode when on the road now, or at the very least, on silent. But the notifications just kept on flashing. Voicemail. 5 new messages. Bam, 8 new messages. Now if he could leave Josh with Cody he could listen to all the messages and get them over with. Of course the best thing would be to delete them all and not give Alex the satisfaction.

Of course, unbeknownst to any of the three men stood by the rear entrance to the building, Alex was sat in his rental car still, alone and watching them like a hawk in his rear-view mirror. He glanced at the object he'd gone to the nastiest part of town to pick up and got a smirk on his chiselled face.

He saw Matt kiss Josh on the cheek and felt his stomach flip horribly, but choked the vomit back down and focussed his intentions once more. Matt disappeared inside and Josh led Cody a bit further away….wa Runnels' hand on Josh's tight denim-clad ass? Of course it was. Runnels was blatantly tearing that hole up on a regular basis. But Alex was too angry at Matt. He was going to make Matt sit the fuck up and take notice of him. Kevin Kiley meant business. If Alex's build and in-ring intensity, wouldn't scare Matt, then maybe this will. He picked the object up by it's plastic handle and exited his rental, pausing to pick a large rock off the dusty, peach-hued ground of the car park.

That was necessary to crack said object open.

* * *

"Still nothing from Teddy?" asked Josh to his friend as they sat in Catering, Cody already in his ring attire and moodily tapping on his iPad. Josh hadn't brought the subject up until now.

Cody shook his head sadly.

"How long has it been now?" asked Josh, "At least a month, perhaps two."

"Yup….Skype constantly on 'Do Not Disturb' still, calls go to voicemail, but he's still tweeting…..no responses to my direct messages either." Cody said.

"Coddles, I know a few weeks ago I said don't give up but if nothing's changed in all this time…."

"Don't you DARE tell me how to conduct my relationship!" snapped Cody.

Josh raised his hands in defence and wished he'd kept his trap shut.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Also Coddles, probably gonna make me pay for this next time you train me but, how long since, you know….?"

"You jacking me off was the last time," Cody said shortly.

"Can we not broadcast it," Josh hissed.

"Why?" asked Cody, lowering his voice anyway and staring right at his best friend, "You were good."

"Just helping a buddy out," Josh said nonchalantly, "Matt knows about it."

"WHAT?" snapped Cody.

"Told him a week or so ago, he was a little pissed I didn';t tell him sooner but he's a grownup, he understood why I did it. He knows how close me and you are and doesn't care. He's not a brat like some of the other Superstars would be."

"You mean like…" Cody began.

"Yeah…ugh don't remind me," Josh said in disgust.

A few years back, when the WWE still had a Cruiserweight Division, Josh had had a two week affair with Paul London. Unfortunately he'd not counted on a jealous Brian Kendrick – he and Paul weren't dating but best friends and did not appreciate a third party disrupting their bromance. Especially a pretty little thing like Josh. Admittedly Josh had been a touch dorkier in his younger years compared to the handsome mofo he was now but still.

Josh had also topped for the first time during that little fling. Paul had been surprisingly into bottoming too. It was only the once but Josh had vowed never to switch roles again. And it had affected his personality a little – as he got older and a lot better looking with his choice of haircuts and clothes, he'd got a lot sassier.

"I can't believe you thought you could last with those two dipshits," Cody said, "They shot on fuckin' Taker for Christ's sake. How could you take anyone who does that seriously…talk about superiority complex! At least you had the taste to ride London's cock not pug-face Kendrick's."

"He shoots his mouth but believe me Coddles….he's not exactly hung downstairs," Josh said, "He was never that great in bed. And when he bottomed…..ugh."

"How bad?"

"He pebble dashed me when I pulled out. Put it this way, I was damn lucky I used a rubber."

Cody grimaced and pushed his plate of pasta salad away in disgust.

"Yep," Josh said, "I'd love to do a warts-and-all shoot on those two little shits."

"Literally when it comes to London," Cody agreed. He was quite thankful that the topic was steered away fom Ted. Too much pain to think about right now. And what better way to alleviate it than reminisce about bad sexual encounters?

"Did I ever tell you about the time I hooked up with some trick during OVW?" asked Cody.

"You mean….yeah you did. Yeuch."

Cody chuckled. At the time he'd been mortified by what happened but as years had gone by he'd come to laugh about it. Which was why he enjoyed his friendship with Josh so much. Despite the occasional hook-ups with other men in the business, gay guys weren't exactly commonplace so Cody was so grateful when he met Josh. Someone he could go out with after shows….and then he met Teddy.

"Coddles?" Josh asked after several minutes of more subdued eating, "If you want answers, I dunno if you already considered this…ever thought of asking Brett?"

Cody's eyes lit up. Clearly he hadn't.

"Of course!" he said.

"Where is Brett these days?" asked Josh, "I know he started training to be a ref but because of all the problems with his knee?"

"Comes on the road sometimes," Cody said, browsing his contacts, "Excuse me a minute."

* * *

The pay per view had wrapped for the night and a newly title-less Cody was sat in the locker room with several other superstars, Josh beside him as they'd watched the frankly atrocious main event unfold.

"Well," Josh whispered, "I don't care if I get sanctioned but what a shitty event."

"Hey, wasn't that bad!" put in Layla, sat on his other side, her repaired knee throbbing a little after Beth worked it during their match, but proudly still bearing her title.

"Sorry Lay," Josh said, blushing, "And thanks for the new clothes by the way."

"Well Codes did say you needed to tszuj up your look," the English girl said, "Bit of bright colour looks hot with your tan. Matt will have you over his knee before you know it."

"Shurrup Lay," whined Josh, laughing, "How did it go with Brett, Coddles?"

"Sorry?" Cody was jerked out of his thoughts.

"Brett. Call. What did he say?"

"He was clueless, didn't even realise things had gone bad between us," Cody said, "He's offered to come visit me tomorrow night before Raw so we can talk properly. He's a good buddy, Brett."

Cody had a curiously enigmatic smile on his face. And Josh and Layla both twigged the ravenette wasn't being totally, if you pardon the expression, straight, with them.

"Are you sure that's all he told you?" asked the small man, fiddling mindlessly with the buttons on his expensive black designer top. He'd wished he could have been picked for the battle royal tonight but oh well. He and Matt were needed for the pre-show commentary and plus he did have his ebst friend sat at ringside. That had been the last time until just now for the main event that Josh had seen Cody so it was the first time he got to find out what went down.

"Positive," smiled Cody, though the shifty glint in his blue eyes said otherwise.

Layla and Josh shared a look, before Josh's eyes lit up when he clocked Matt padding over towards him from the other side of the room, now the Superstars and Divas were packing up and leaving for the night.

Matt smiled dopily at his beautiful little man waiting for him….although Josh had looked delectable in his suit for the show, Matt was glad the small man had changed to those small, nylon shorts and the black Armani polo (which was Josh's new favourite top). Any excuse to look at those beautiful, tanned, slim pins.

"Come here you," Matt said, lifting Josh clean of his seat, the small man giggling adorably, before planting a big fat kiss on his lips. Matt knew Alex was around somewhere – he'd had to try so hard not laugh during the battle royal when Alex got tossed out the ring and fell near Cody, who'd sprung up and regarded Alex like nothing more than a discarded cola can. Alex had shot him a fierce glare at the desk which was luckily not caught by the cameras before he left for the showers.

Matt right now wanted to ravish Josh once again. It was like a second honeymoon period for them now he'd hopefully got Alex to hate him (and therefore stop pursuing his affections) – he hoped that if he made ten times more effort into making Josh happy then it will erase the terrible mistakes the older man had made. And so far Rhodes hadn't cottoned on. Matt still had the issue of the pile of voicemails on his phone to listen to after chickening out earlier tonight.

"Meet you at the rental, kay, pumpkin?" Matt said, nuzzling his precious little moppet, "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Awwww," cooed Layla.

Cody forgot to be jealous. He wasn't an arsehole at the end of the day and he cared about his friends' happiness. Besides, the phone call with Brett DiBiase was most illuminating…

Matt grabbed Josh's firm ass cheeks through his shorts (which he filled out VERY nicely – he'd upped the squats at FCW recently), causing the sassy minx to mew wantonly right there.

"Can't wait," Josh said, a naughty smile on his face.

"You minx," chuckled Matt, "Catch you later Runnels….see ya later, Layla." He finished with that dreadful London accent he used to use on commentary when calling her matches.

"What part of England is that from?" she smirked as the former teacher left the room, carrying Josh's bag as well as his own – such a gentleman.

"I love it when he does that," Josh sighed, "I wish they'd give you more fucking matches on TV….even on Superstars."

"I don't mind darling, not like I don't get time at house shows," Layla said, "Anyhooo boys, I shall see you at Raw tomorrow, and be good, kay?"

She kissed both of them on the cheek, before slinging her title over her bright turquoise-clad shoulder and padded out of the locker room to the Divas changing room.

"Okay you, spill," Josh said, "What's with all the Dashing smiles and hiding shit….you were so blatantly lying to Lay."

"I think Brett is having problems of his own," Cody said, "Seeing as he was so supportive of me considering how much of an asshole his brother's been, I thought as a good buddy I should return the favour."

"Be careful, the guy might be retired from wrestling but he's still just over legal age…"

"Joshy, he's 24!" Cody cut in, "Just because you're an old man…"

"Bitch!" Josh sassed, "I might not be in my twenties anymore but my booty is as tight as any twink's…..just ask Mattie."

He poked his tongue out at his friend and then lifted his shorts up to expose his round, smooth, solid ass cheek.

"Point taken, Joshy, put it away," Cody said.

"Like I'd let you touch it, hoe," Josh continued, still feeling playful, "Anyway, I got my man waiting. Be good. Promise me you won't do anything stupid. I know losing a title is shit in any circumstances."

"Title, schmitle, I think they got big plans for me now," Cody shrugged, "See you in the morning. If Mattie doesn't wear you out."

"I have lots of stamina, I can go for hours," Josh said smugly, "See ya."

He hugged his friend one final time before padding out of the locker room…Cody had to admit that Josh's booty looked pretty damn fine in those shorts. Matt was going to be smashing the SHIT out of that tonight. And who could blame him?

* * *

Matt Striker just continued to stand and stare at the sight in front of him, still unable to process what he was looking at. He had to be dreaming. Either that or this was some severely trippy shit right now.

The silver rental car was covered with a steaming, bubbling liquid that had burnt away the paintwork, exposing bare metal which was already looking rusty. A foul smell was renting the air, one of melting plastic where the acid had run down over the fenders and the headlights had been smashed. The rental company were going to fine his ass off. And so would Vince if they complained.

What kind of vandalism was this anyway? Did the security do their jobs here or what? Who the fuck would pour battery acid over cars for fun? And Matt knew what it was as they was a smashed old car battery right beside the rental, left there on purpose. The car had looked like the creature from Alien had tried to impregnate it. It was totalled – no way could that be used again. And it had been sat stationery since this afternoon!

And then it hit Matt. Alex. Of course.

He decided to start listening to those voicemails now. May as well.

"_Hey Matthew, thanks again for what you did, call me soon, cheers, bye."_

"_Hey Mattie, answer your calls….please…talk later."_

On and on they went, the tone getting angrier and angrier…less pleading….more threatening.

"_Hey Kaye….starting to get pissed now. Is it any wonder nobody wants to work in the ring with you anymore….you care about nobody but your own talentless ass. At least I got a win on a pay per view…you're lucky if you make a preshow these days…really think that little slut of yours has any in-ring talent…he failed Tough Enough for a reason."_

"_FUCK YOU KAYE! FUCK YOUR SAGGY OLD ASSHOLE…bet you don't even like guys do you….probably dip it inside ring rats and knock them up when little Joshy's out riding the Runnels dick…..you're a fucking rat….give me one good reason why I don't go to McMahon right now….out you for the creep you are."_

"_You can block my number all you want but wouldn't you like to know the damage I could cause ya? You may have worn a rubber when you fucked my hole but I'd give them a check….I know you have some in your bag when you left me on my tod….go on…go to your hotel room. Put it on the tap. I dare you."_

Matt knew he had bought a box of Mates when he went to vsit Alex in his Tampa home, and had kept the rest in his bag, refusing to touch them as they reminded him of his indiscretions. Alex's tone was almost unrecognisable on those horrible messages…..he seemed to be in fantasy land half the time but deadly serious the rest of it.

"What the fuck?" gasped Josh, as he caught up with Matt and saw the state of their rental car, "Who the fuck did that?"

"Vandals, I dunno," lied Matt, thankful it was dark now otherwise Josh would see how white he'd gone. He thought maybe it was time to confess. He had to. Otherwise what the fuck would Alex do next? He was obviously a very unstable man. Too unstable to be in a wrestling ring, Matt knew that much. What if his opponent rubbed him the wrong way and he flipped out? What if a fan did something wrong? It was too dangerous. Matt knew he had to save his own ass but he also knew that to come clean, he could prevent harm coming to potential others.

Now he could see why Riley was on a losing streak and got de-pushed.

Perhaps it would do Matt some good to have a talk with Mizanin. After all, the guy was his 'valet' for nine months on screen, so they obviously worked together closely.

He was starting to panic. He needed to release his tension. He grabbed Josh who gasped in surprise as his lithe figure was thrown against the car, Matt's mouth ravishing his own, the older man's tongue slurping greedily against his, fighting for dominance.

"Ohh….hello Daddy," Josh whimpered, incredibly turned on…he loved it when Matt got all fierce and masterful….he was so. Damn. Good. At it.

"Shut up!" barked Matt, "Get 'em off."

He grabbed Josh's erection through his tiny shorts and the small man eagerly tore them down with his briefs, exposing his round, bubble ass, his cock feltawesome against the cold glass of the rental car's door window. Luckily no acid had dripped down the side.

Josh bent forward, pushing his ass right out, feeling like such a slut with his shorts pooled around his ankles. Matt was struggling to get his suit trousers down….yes…the black fabric pooled round his stocky thighs..he kicked them down further, keeping his jacket on. He spat on his hand and slicked his cock up. He drove right inside Josh,without any prior warning or prep.

"OWWW!" howled Josh, surprised at how vicious Matt was being. But he liked it. He could take it. Matt would never hurt him intentionally.

"Take it boy…go on," snarled Matt….Josh rarely saw Matt really let go like this…it was so hot…so manly. Josh wished Matt would play the Daddy role more often.

"OH YEAH!" he whined, thrusting his tiny hips back and forth, the pain of the intrusion steadying.

Matt really began to strike up a rhythm….his pelvis pounding hard off those smooth ass cheeks, Josh's muscle tightening around him….Matt reache dup and pulled Josh's brown hair, driving in even deeper as he did so.

Josh let out a howl. Matt was there. He was fucking him like he meant it. Sometimes dirty, needy, smelly sex was the best. No 'lovemaking' Just proper man-on-man loving.

Josh was screaming immodestly the more Matt pounded him…Matt growling and grunting like a gorilla beating an enemy….chanelling his anger and frustration at Alex into giving Josh the time of his life…out here, in a car park late at night, after a pay per view. Where anyone could see them.

"GARN! GARN!" growled Matt, his words becoming incoherent the more his mind got blown...he was enjoying Jsh's screams immensely. Josh was LOVING it.

Josh's voice was getting higher, more hoarse…..

"Oooh…..FUCK…."

And then with a final, ear-splitting scream, Josh came. He came harder than he'd done for ages. All over the side of the rental…..his shriek had drowned out Matt's primeval roar as he too, came undone inside of him.

"Thank you Daddy," he mewed, collapsing against the spent older man, enjoying the feeling of his hairy legs against his own smooth ones now his skin was in that joyous post-orgasm sensitive state.

"I love you…I love you so much," Matt croaked, so spent..his emotions raw and exposed.

Josh knew that it was a big deal when Matt got like this during sex. He winced as he began to become aware of the stinging between his legs as Matt pulled his softening cock out.

"Love you too," he mewed, turning to collect Matt in a sloppy, emotive kiss. His legs felt like jelly. So did Matt's. That dull yet tolerable ache deep inside that always appeared after a particularly intense orgasm.

* * *

Alex had been sat once more inside his rental, hoping to see Matt crumble at his destructive act (well, if it had been Matt's own car it would have been more satisfying for Alex, but the knowledge that Matt would have to shell out a large bill to the rental firm more than made up for it)

But instead, even after this, Matt's response was to fuck Josh over the fucking car! Was that little slut so insatiable he couldn't go without anal for five minutes? Either Runnels must be awful in bed or Josh had an anal cavity the size of the Grand Canyon.

Alex watched the two men tenderly embracing….their naked bottoms and legs winking in the harsh lights of the car park, Matt stroking Josh's hair as he helf the little slut close…Alex couldn't take it anymore…he was amazed he didn't barf during their fuck (but he'd been too busy rubbing one out, wishing Matt was pounding HIM like that)….but seeing him LOVE Josh one time too many….the belch left his lips before he could stop it….he knew it was coming…

Alex hurriedly threw open the door, before leaning out and vomiting copiously onto the dusty, stony ground. Urgh, he could even smell the testosterone in the air….BLLEUUUCHHH. He vomited some more.

The sight of them so happy as a couple literally had made him sick to his stomach.

Good job he didn't see Josh squatting by the rear wheel of the car, performing the unpleasant but necessary post-bareback procedure while Matt discreetly averted his eyes then….otherwise Alex would have started to puke up bile.

* * *

Cody was in his hotel room on Skype. He was having the most wonderful chat with Brett DiBiase. In all the years he'd known his partner's brother, he had no idea that Brett was a big Zelda fan too.

To Cody, Brett was the nearest thing to Ted himself he'd had contact with in weeks so it was bliss. The young man was laying casually in his bed, just a pair of baggy basketball shorts on, and looking so chipper (and so eerily reminiscent of Ted) that it was impossible for Cody not to smile.

"_I'll kick my brother's ass, don't worry,"_ he was saying, _"I can't believe he's been fucking you about this way."_

"I can't either, that's why I called you tonight," Cody said.

"_No probs, Codeman, I'm always up for a chat,"_ Brett said. He was so full of life.

"When did you see Teddy last?" asked Cody. He had mostly listened to Brett's life updates on the phone earlier (which was why he found the chat ….illuminating) but not elaborated on his situation with Ted, instead arranging it for Skype.

"_Probably a week ago, but no offence bro, we didn't talk about you,"_ Brett replied, "_He seemed A-OK, still casted up and feeling sorry for himself but we wen fishing with Pops so that was cool. Did you wanna catch a diner tomorrow and have lunch before Raw?"_

"Yeah, cool, that'd be awesome," Cody replied, "This means so much to me, man, really."

"_You're like my third brother, Codes,"_ Brett replied,_ "Hey, I tell ya one thing, bet your missin' the sex."_

Cody flushed.

"Yeah," he said, "Brett, something happened a few weeks back, don't tell Teddy but Joshy and I were rooming together…"

"_No. Way. You didn't?"_ Brett asked, suddenly looking a little pissed off, _"Tell me you didn't sleep with him?"_

"No! NO! I don't….he's gotten the hottest he's ever been but no….I won't ever," Cody said hurriedly, "But I was telling him about Teddy….and he was just helping me out."

"_What did he do?"_ demanded Brett, folding his arms.

"Jerked me off," Cody confessed.

_"Oh…I suppose it could be worse,"_ Brett said.

"How?"

_"Hennig and I did that occasionally sometimes…no homo or nothing, just, you know, sometimes a long time without any pussy…"_

"Nice way to refer to your wife," cut in Cody.

_"You know what I mean, dude,"_ Brett went on,_ "Sometimes your own hand just ain't enough. Weird, holding another guy's dick in your hand. Anyway, we did each other and then just said we wouldn't speak of it again. By the way Codeman, I have been curious, and my bro ain't exactly revealing…dick up the ass. Does it hurt?"_

"Wanna find out?" Cody said, before he could stop himself.

* * *

**CODY! You idiot. Way to go, you moron.**

**So Alex has stepped up his game, but it doesn't look like it's working for him as Matt's going back to Joshy every time. However you can never tell with erotomaniacs…..**

**Please, please read and review! Hope you like this latest chapter xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_This story hasn't gone nearly as well as I'd hoped and it's made me realise that even with fan fiction, using old techniques I utilised in my teens doesn't wash with a more adult readership._

_The first bit of this will be in italics when it 'cuts' to Cody in the hotel room. This is an ultra-long chapter, being the finale. _

_BTW the fake blog that will appear was made up for the story and not my own views…just for the record!_

_Anyway, onwards and upwards. BTW you must have guessed the movie this has been based on by now, surely ;)_

* * *

Brett's eyes widened in the slight graininess of the webcam screen. He didn't know what to say to that. Part of him had been bi-curious and despite the recent tiffs he was happily married. Plus, the guy was his brother's partner…long-term partner. Even if he was gorgeous to look at. Brett never had a problem with saying another man was good-looking without being a homo about it.

And plus this was about to throw a major spanner in the works because although he wasn't lying when he told Cody he was unaware there were problems between Ted and him, he, Brett, couldn't bring himself to inform Cody where he was calling from.

The guest bedroom at Ted's home in Mississippi.

"_Ever heard of cam 2 cam?" asked Cody, grinning at the camera. He'd blurted out that he'd quite like to see more of Ted's brother than he first though but now he'd processed it…he was unashamed. Plus he was a man at the end of the day. Men had needs. And Cody's hadn't been properly sated for quite some time now. He didn't count the "helping out" from Josh as a solution. _

_He'd got the 'Hunks Of Wrestling' tumblr site up in a reduced-size window next to the open Skype program on his netbook, and Brett had been included there. In a very skimpy pair of trunks. Nice legs. Like Ted. But hotter. And younger. Cody had never thought any man could surpass Ted DiBiase in terms of hotness. Until now. The ravenette's brains had gone south and were firmly in his cock. Or ass. As the case may be._

"Of course Codeman, you're talking to someone who grew up with MSN and AOL," Brett sighed, "Look man, I know you're upset and all, but this isn't a good idea."

_Cody had rose up to his knees and was about to pull down his sweatpants. _

Brett had also realised what Cody was about to do. Half of him wanted to see another guy's cock. Natural to be curious. But the rest of him didn't want to – he was fucking married…and Cody belonged to his brother…

A knock came at the door.

"Who ya talkin' to in there, Brett?" came Ted's drawl.

_Cody went ghost-white and recoiled from his netbook in shock. The sound had been crisply audible even at his end. _

"No-one, just an old high school buddy," lied Brett, but he knew it was useless to fib. Ted had pushed open the door and was now padding inside, his ankle twinging a little but otherwise a-Ok. He'd watched Over The Limit with Brett downstairs and he had been glued avidly to Cody's match against Christian. Especially the moonsault.

His blue eyes widened and his mouth dropped open when he saw his beau on his brother's screen, looking genuinely shocked to see him.

Instantly Ted's insides burned with guilt. He knew he better have a DAMN good explanation for his actions these past two months, ignoring every message, tweet, call from Cody, with no real reason telling him why. Ted had his reasons. But it was how Cody would take it that worried him. Which was why he'd just cut him off.

He'd HATED being sidelined with injuries for so long, whilst Cody seemed to go from strength to strength….well not so much when Ted thought about it. In fact, the blonde was suspecting Cody had been virtually buried by Big Show in his second run, rarely winning on screen or even appearing some weeks. He'd watched every Raw and Smackdown with a burning deep inside his stomach as he saw the man he'd chosen to cut from his life appear in millions of homes around the world.

Ted supposed he should have guessed Cody would try asking Brett sooner or later – that was his Coddles all over, stubborn as a fucking mule. And Ted knew he himself was the only one firmly in the wrong here. May God forgive him for behaving this way. He still used the Good Book even if he lay with another man since 2008. He was an open minded guy at the end of the day and the scriptures still taught him plenty of other good values. It wasn't the be-all and end-all of Christianity whom you chose to love.

_Back in South Carolina, in the hotel room, Cody was still reeling. Brett was in Ted's house all along? And he'd just FLIRTED (albeit cringeworthily badly) with the younger man via Skype….he'd been an inch, literally away from jerking on webcam like a common slut…only for TED to walk right in._

"Er…..yeah…" Brett was saying. But then he realised it was his brother who was the bad guy here, not him. And Ted knew it.

"I think I need to talk to him," the older blonde said, quietly.

"You better," Brett snapped, "And while you're at it, care to tell me why you lied to me too?"

Ted ignored him and made his way to the bed.

"Hey Coddles," the blonde said, laying down in front of the computer screen. He could see Cody flinch from here.

_Cody was gobsmacked still. But now he could feel the anger raging through his veins, blood pumping, heart racing, his breathing starting to become ragged. Ted owed him a huge fucking explanation for this shit he'd pulled._

"_Nice of you to drop by, Theodore," he snarled._

Ted winced at the venom evident in the ravenette's voice.

"Er yeah, about that."

"_And just WHEN were you going to show your coward, pussy face ever again? Or would I have had to wait until the day you show up as the latest dinner for Ryback one Smackdown, like everybody else in the '**DiBiase Posse**'?", finishing with a cruel exaggeration of Ted's accent, in a manner more akin to Vince mocking Jim Ross._

Ted was hurt by Cody's little dig there but he supposed he deserved it for being such a coward these past few months.

Just after Wrestlemania, Ted had been reading his Twitter mentions as per usual, and one remark had really stood out from the rest. And not in a good way. One fan had linked him to a blog.

'_**The main reason WWE's product is suffering is due to a talentless midcard stuffed with boring, bland jobbers like O'Neil, Bateman and DiBiase. Especially DiBiase…oh dear, where do we start?**_

_**DiBiase and Rhodes burst onto the Raw scene led by Orton, instantly scoring awesome feuds with the McMahons et al and were memorable as the two heel stooges of the venomous viper. When the inevitable stable-break happened everyone was convinced Million Dollar Man Junior would make it as a new Michaels, whilst skinny, runty Rhodes would fade into obscurity like a duck-faced Jannetty. However it's quite the reverse and Rhodes is showing superb in ring talent and the hereditary charisma of his Hall Of Famer father, along with a 200 plus title reign, whilst DiBiase is languishing in the undercard, in forgettable feuds with other jobbers and saddled with some lame fat-girl-hugging Posse gimmick that still failed to get him over. If he had an ounce of his father's charisma and talent it may have worked. I expect to see him squashed by Sandow along with Bourne if both of them ever return…'**_

Ted normally was totally immune to online haters but this blog had hit him very personally. The condescending tone of the writer, acting like he or she knew what they were talking about…..plus Ted was having his doubts about his career during his time off. He had a large band of loyal followers and fans to which he was incredibly grateful for, but the casuals and 'smarks' just wrote him off as a faceless jobber. With his barrage of injuries to boot it didn't help matters. He basically felt Cody deserved better – the blonde was convinced that Cody was a stone's throw away from his first big title reign (there was talk about a possible feud with CM Punk for the WWE Championship in the summer) whilst Ted just quietly rotted away in Jobbersville, occasionally appearing on Superstars. Cody didn't need deadwood from his rookie years like Ted in his life. He was young and hungry for success, plus Vince himself was VERY high on Cody. Why the fuck would Cody need someone like Ted when there were much worthier people of his attention out there?

So Ted had basically cut Cody out his life and focussed himself on upping his game once he finally did come back. He was thirty this year and Cody would just be 27. Ted felt his time was coming to an end. He'd had his wrestling career…Cody was just on the tip of a very big iceberg.

"_WELL?" barked Cody, snapping Ted out of his thoughts._

He looked at the furious brunette on the screen. Cody had already suffered a title loss tonight, putting that old man Reso over in the process. But Ted knew he couldn't escape this time. He needed to face up to his own immature insecurities, swallow a huge chunk of pride and just fucking APOLOGISE for actions. But he couldn't do it on Skype. Where was Raw tomorrow night?

"Baby boy," he said, "I can't do this here….I'll come over to Raw, get an economy ticket if I have to. I promise I'll come out there, and tell you in person. I will….I owe you that."

His voice was cracking and he realise his eyes stung with tears. He choked back the emotion.

He could see Cody's face crinkling too….Ted had to admit he'd got all choked-up when he saw Cody's dejection as losing his first rematch post-Mania, his face just broke Ted's heart. Cody had sold the title loss to perfection just like he always did.

_Cody was struggling to hold back the tears. Even through a low-quality webcam, he could see Ted was one hundred percent sincere. He couldn't help it. He still loved Ted so much. Despite how angry he was with him. When you truly love someone, you will be prepared to forgive. Cody knew deep down that whtever Ted's explanation was, he would forgive him._

"_I love you, Teddy," he whispered before clicking the red button….cutting Ted off._

* * *

Cody turned up at the arena for the following Raw after the Pay Per View. He wasn't in a great mood and he was nervous as hell too. He was already thinking that Ted wouldn't turn up, or that it'd go shit and they'd end up in a fist fight. He wasn't the first superstar to arrive but he was still pretty early. He hadn't heard from Josh all day and was also wondering what was going on there.

He padded into the arena and made his way to the locker room to relieve his body of the heavy backpack and his precious ring robe. He didn't even know if he'd be on tonight. If not, then he wasn't fussed. He could use the night off. Always best to be prepared anyway.

A few superstars were in there, including Daniel Bryan and John Cena.

"You look like you've not slept all night, Codeman," remarked Bryan as the young brunette sat down.

"I haven't," he admitted.

"What's up? Last night getting to ya? At least it wasn't 18 seconds!"

"And look how over you got thanks to that!" put in John.

Bryan chuckled.

"Hear what happened to Striker and Mathews?" he asked.

Cody sat bolt upright.

"What? What happened?"

"In the local cop shop until early hours of the morning," Bryan said, "Apparently someobody vandalised Striker's rental, poured battery acid all over it. He might get a fine."

"What the fuck?" asked Cody, "Why Striker?"

"God only knows," Bryan said, "That's not all. When Striker went to call the cops, Mathews got assaulted in the parking lot."

Cody blanched. His heart began to beat.

"He's fine," John put in, spotting Cody go pale, "Lucky you've been going all Bill De Mott on him in Florida, he fought the bastard off pretty nicely, but he's quite bruised."

"Is he here?" asked Cody, Ted temporarily driven from his mind.

"Yeah, he's training in the ring," Bryan said, "With Tyson and Nattie."

Cody had to go see his best friend. Just to make sure he was OK. IF he was, then he was going to bring some authority to the training. He'd seen Tyson training with Josh before – for a Hart dungeon graduate he was pretty soft on the little man. Josh wasn't as young as he was and needed pushing hard.

He made his way along the corridors, trying to work out what way it was to the ring. After blundering about for five minutes, he eventually located the gorilla position and stepped through the curtains. Josh was in the ring with Tyson, Natalya acting as a referee. Josh ran at Tyson who then went for an arm drag, Josh countering it beautifully with a fireman's carry takedown before rolling through into a bridged pin – which Cody of course recognised as one of Layla's signature moves. Natalya went to count, 1, 2, Tyson kicking out.

Josh was wearing a black singlet and wrestling boots with MMA gloves (similar to what Undertaker wore at Mania this year) and really looked quite badass with his tattoos. Kinda like a small, twinkish, brunette version of Swagger really. Although the singlet clung tightly to Josh's pert little bottom, showing every inch off. Cody was surprised to see that Striker wasn't watching. He should be, his beau was looking pretty good out there.

Tyson climbed to the turnbuckle and hit Josh with a moonsault attack, taking him down, one, two, three. After a minute, the Canadian helped the small man up and shook his hand, smiling. Cody couldn't make out what he said but Josh looked happy with himself despite losing their scrap.

His left arm (the one without the sleeve tattoo) was covered in nasty purple bruising, and as he and Tyson made their way up the ramp, Cody spotted a band-aid on Josh's forehead above his right eye. Who the fuck would do that to someone so nice? Josh spotted Cody and smiled at his friend.

"Hey," he said, pausing to hug the larger man, "Sorry, I must reek."

There was also a shiner on his eye underneath the cut.

"What happened to you?" asked Cody.

"Did you not hear about it, he got the crap kicked out of him in the parking lot at the arena last night?" Tyson said.

"Danielson told me," Cody said, "Why I came here. Joshy, we need to talk. Got some stuff to tell you."

"Sure, Tyson, give us a few minutes and then I'll meet you in the locker room," Josh said, panting a little. Sweat coated his flushed little face.

"Where did you get the singlet?" asked Cody.

"This afternoon, when I arrived," Josh said, "Mattie's not here. Coddles, I got stuff to tell you as well."

After separating from Tyson and Natalya, the two men picked their way around the corridors and found a exit to outside, where a wooden bench sat. Josh thankfully sank onto it, wiping his soaked forehead with his bruised arm.

"Who the fuck did this to you?" Cody snapped.

"That's the thing, You're the first person I'm telling. Even Mattie doesn't know because it happened when he went to call the cops about the rental. It was Alex."

"Riley?" Cody gasped.

"Yup," Josh nodded grimly, "He was fucking raging, Coddles. Really went for me, just cussing, calling me all sorts….saying I was probably full of AIDS, saying I was fucking you behind Matt's back….not that it's any business of his who I see anyway. I really had to fight him off, it was Danielson who found me….Mattie was pissed as anything. He said he'd kill whoever it was. I just told him it was a gay basher who didn't realise who I was."

"And you think he'd believe it?" scoffed Cody.

"No, it's a shit lie," Josh agreed, "First thing I could think of. I was about to tell Danielson but then Mattie reappeared. I rode here with Bryan, Mattie told me to go on ahead while he sorted the shit with the car out."

"Battery acid, though, why?" Cody asked, "That just seems so…specific. Who'd do that? And why Striker's rental? Why not one of the main eventers if it was a hater fan."

Josh fixed Cody with a somewhat withering look, as though he'd missed something really obvious. Cody was briefly affronted.

"What?" he spat.

"Have you not worked it out who's done it?" Josh said, "Alex. So obvious. Why else would he be in the parking lot in the first place?"

"No way…and he'd risk his career to kick your ass?" Cody said, "He's already got one DUI under his belt, if he gets done for assault Vince will kick his talentless ass to the kerb!"

"Why me, Coddles, I've done nothing to him!" Josh pleaded, voice sounding a little desperate, like a ninth-grader being bullied, "At least he should pick on someone his own size! I want a match with him, settle it the way we're paid to do it."

"You're not an official wrestler yet," Cody said, "You're still green. And Riley's hardly Kidd in the ring, is he? TJ's a shit hot trainer and one of the best workers we have…..Riley's dangerous, remember when he sandbagged Hager?"

"Ugh, yeah, I remember, no wonder his push got canned," Josh said, "But why is he picking on me?"

"I don't know, Joshy," Cody said.

"Anyway, sorry, I'll stop whining," Josh replied, "What's your news…you said you had stuff to tell me."

"Yeah," Cody said, his voice dropping a notch and his nerves returning, "Teddy's coming down here today."

"You got to talk to him? Coddles, that's good, isn't it?" Josh said.

"I made a total ass of myself first, though," Cody said, "Guess where Brett was staying?"

"Ah….shit," Josh said, "All that stuff about 'illuminating'…."

"I thought Brett was hinting at being bicurious, I dunno, I just thought with my dick," Cody said.

"We're men, it's unavoidable," chuckled Josh, "Or in our cases….perhaps more a case of we think with our assholes!"

Cody had to laugh at that before continuing.

"I basically was an inch away from flopping out my cock on camera for him, so he backs off…and then...fucking Teddy walks in the room…I almost shit my pants."

"What was he like? Angry, cagey, what?"

"No, he was *this* close to crying," Cody said, feeling his heart pound at the memory, "Joshy, whatever happens today, I'm forgiving him. Please don't judge me."

"I wouldn't," the small man replied, "You love him to bits. And he loves you. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why he did what he did."

"Yeah," Cody said pensively, "I'm just nervous…me, nervous, which is a rare thing in itself. By the way, you looked awesome with Tyson, that fireman carry takeover, which you nicked from Lay, was a thing of beauty."

"She taught me it," grinned Josh, "What do you think of the singlet?"

"You honestly look badass, especially with the gloves and your ink," Cody said, "One thing that worried me about your second wrestling career was that you'd end up looking like Brent Corrigan in wrestling boots."

"The only thing I have in common with him as that I can take dick like a champ," smirked Josh, "I'm far tougher than that, I'd annihilate him in a fight. So, singlet? Yay or nay?"

"Yay," Cody said, "Get it printed, though, otherwise it looks too bland."

"With what though?" asked Josh, "_'Mr White, that's not wise'_?"

"Yes! Do it!" Cody grinned, "That's your catchphrase!"

"It only happened the once!" Josh said, "What time's Ted getting here?"

"I dunno, he text me during the night to say he was checking in," Cody said.

"See, he's contacting you, an improvement," Josh said, wincing a little as his bruises throbbed.

"You need an ice pack on that arm," Cody scolded, "Especially after wrestling with injuries."

"I'll be OK, you concentrate on meeting Teddy," Josh said, undoing the Velcro on his gloves and removing them, "I didn't tell you about being nailed against the rental first did I?"

Cody rolled his eyes.

"You just did," he groaned.

Josh smirked.

"Mattie just got rough with me….like an alpha Daddy…it was dry, as well. And bare."

"Slut."

"Why is it slutty?" asked Josh, "Mattie's my partner."

"I know, I'm joshing with you," Cody said.

"Not funny," Josh sighed.

Cody just grinned annoyingly at him.

"Anyway," Josh said, "Just think of the fucking awesome make-up sex you'll be having."

"I hope I'm not on the show," Cody said, "I need time."

"You need a pounding," Josh smirked, "I really have to shower, I can smell my ball sweat and it's making me feel a bit sick."

"Too much info there," Cody said, "See ya later."

Josh hugged his bestie once more before disappearing inside. Cody was alone with his thoughts once more. He decided to make his way to the parking lot and wait for Ted there.

* * *

A few more rentals had parked since he'd been there and a white Nissan Altima was just rolling in.

Three men exited the vehicle – Heath Slater, Ricardo Rodriguez, and…Alex Riley. Cody glowered at the jock. He was going to find out what the fuck was going on with this guy. And why he was gunning for Josh. Alex was lucky Josh fought back really otherwise he'd be in a cell for assault and battery. Alex caught Cody scowling at him and mumbled something to Heath and Ricardo to go on ahead while he locked up the car.

"Problem, Runnels?" he drawled as he sauntered arrogantly over to Cody.

"I know what you did, you pussy bastard," snarled Cody, "Don't think because the cops ain't been informed that you've gotten away with it. Let's see, criminal damage, assault and battery, I'd say that's a good five years in the slammer."

Alex laughed. A cold, rather sinister, empty sound that chilled Cody's blood. There was something really weird going on around here and he was willing to bet money that others had noted something too. It made him glad that he never had to work NXT or Superstars.

"Butthurt because your little pussyboy's been hurt?" sneered Alex, "You don't know half the shit that's gone on…..you really think she'd keep her legs closed for you and not go back to her Daddy?"

"Last time I looked, Josh was definitely a man," Cody said, unimpressed but still disturbed by the blonde's unsettling behaviour. There was more to all this than meets the eye, Cody was sure of it. And the deadness in Alex's eyes when he smiled or laughed. That really made his skin crawl. The dude was definitely not all-there in the head. And what was all this guff about Cody and Josh fucking each other?

"Everyone knows you're fucking Mathews' pussy, shame she prefers her sugar daddy Striker, hey?" Alex went on, "The bitch doesn't realise she's fishing in my creek."

Cody shook his head. This shit was unreal. He wished he'd stayed where he was now and phoned Ted to meet him elsewhere. And what did Alex mean by that? That creepy way of speaking, calling Josh 'she' and the like. Cody knew that Josh had his fem moments but when it counted, Josh was definitely as manly as the rest of the superstars. Just because Josh was a bottom in bed didn't make him any less of a man.

"Look," Cody said, squaring up to Alex, "I don't know what your problem is, but I'm really not interested. So why not save your breath and go run round the playground instead?"

He turned around and began to walk away. But Alex grabbed him and threw him hard against the wall.

"Why don't you be a good little lug and go check on your piece of ass, HUH?" Alex bellowed, getting right in Cody's face, "I take it she told you that I gave her a good fuckin' beating last night, huh? Go and lick her wounds for her, kiss her better…and keep your fucking broken nose out of my business. Or I'll do the same to you. I outweigh your sorry as by at least twenty pounds. I can hurt you. I will hurt you. I could end your career if I wanted."

He punched Cody hard in the stomach. Cody cried out, winded briefly. Alex sneered at him once more before starting to walk away. Cody's face was contorted in fury. This punk needed teaching a lesson. He lunged and grabbed Alex before punching him hard in the jaw, splitting his lip. Alex staggered and fell onto his ass, holding his bleeding mouth but still fixing his unblinking, slightly poppy eyes onto Cody, and a bestial smirk once more lifting his mouth. His smile used to be nice in that slightly cheesy babyface way but now it was the true definition of a 'slasher smile'.

"My job is worth more than you," Cody snarled, "So I'll be generous and let you keep the use of your legs this time. Lay one finger on my best friend once more. And you'll wish you were dead. Now get the fuck out of my sight."

He turned on his heel and set off towards the parking lot, deciding that a quick power walk would be a good way to work his rage off. However he was stopped dead in his tracks as another rental car had backed into a space. Cody would recognise that visor and those reflective shades anywhere, not to mention the tee the driver as wearing, as he, Cody had bought it for him last year.

Ted shut off the engine and took a deep breath before exiting the vehicle, slowly walking, his ankle still tender and not fully mended yet, towards the ravenette. Cody was so bulky and juiced now, Ted had obviously seen him on TV but because they'd been apart for so long, he really noticed the change in his baby boy's build. Seemed redundant to even call him 'baby boy' these days. But he was Ted's baby boy. Always will be.

Cody stared back at the blonde hunk, looking so handsome in those pale khaki shorts and one flip flop, his mending ankle still wrapped up for safety while it fully healed up.

He padded over.

"Hey baby boy," Ted said, voice a little hoarse from the nerves.

"Teddy," Cody replied.

And before he knew it, those arms were wrapped around him, and he hugged back just as tightly, not daring to let go.

"Give me a kiss, darling," Ted said, staring at the handsome face, ever line oh-so-familiar to him.

Cody's baby soft lips pressed instantly against Ted's, the blonde hungrily returning it. Cody moaning with need as he kissed with more urgency, his pink tongue licking around Ted's mouth.

And Ted REALLY thought Cody wouldn't want him around anymore? He really was an idiot. Cody was kissing him like he hadn't seen him in decades.

"Missed you," Ted said, stupidly.

Cody broke the kiss, his face red. Blue eyes fixed on Ted. And then he raised his fist and punched Ted hard in the mouth, knocking the blonde off balance, his fall luckily softened by the nose of his rental car.

"That was for cutting me off, you fucking ass hole!" cried Cody.

Ted didn't object. He deserved that punch. And more. Cody should rightfully beat his ass black and blue for what he did!

"I love you Teddy…don't leave me again," Cody whispered, padding over and helping his man up before planting a kiss on the spot where five seconds ago his fist had struck.

"In the car baby boy," Ted said, "I'll drive us to a little spot so we can talk properly."

Cody obeyed and opened the door, settling himself in. One thing he'd noted, Ted had worn the cologne that Cody had bought him for Christmas. The little things were what mattered to Cody.

Ted drove around the streets, lucky it was an auto really as Cody insisted on holding his hand the entire time, watching Ted drive. Cody suspected he was being a soft touch but Ted wasn't weaselling his way out. Cody was happy to have his man back but he was going to let Ted know he wasn't out the woods yet.

They found a reasonably quiet parking lot downtown and Ted parked the car, before turning in his seat to face Cody.

"So," Cody said.

Ted reached into his shorts pocket and passed a folded piece of paper to Cody. It was a printout of that acerbic blog which had been the catalyst for the whole sorry situation. Cody read it, his eyebrows raised, before throwing it back at Ted, looking singularly unimpressed.

"Care to explain, Theodore?" he said, voice flat.

"I was an asshole," Ted replied, "Normally haters don't get to me, but that blog made me feel so second-rate and really doubt myself. I know they buried me after Mania 26 while you got pushed on Smackdown…even when we got back together last year they pushed you as champion and just fed me to Hunico. I'm going nowhere, you're headed for main eventdom soon. If not already."

"And?"

"You deserve better than me," Ted said, "I just bring you down. Maybe that's why you haven't been pushed for either of the World titles yet?"

"And Teddy….I'm in the land of I Don't Care."

Ted's face fell.

"I don't care! I don't care if you're WWE Champion or jobbing to Slater," Cody said. "I love _you,_ Teddy. For you. The guy who treats me like a king. Plays Zelda with me. Buys me rare comics. Cooks absolutely awesome barbecue food. Takes me fishing with him because he wants the company. And is a God in bed. Even if you get future endeavoured. I will still love you. You'd have to do a lot worse to get rid of me. Who's the fucking blog writer anyway? An absolute nobody. I bet it's that guy we saw on screen last night, aged about forty and dressed head to toe in Cenation gear and probably still thinks wrestling's real. Do you really want to let the mindless drivel of some pathetic Cena mark who obviously still lives with his mom and spends all day eating Cheetos and Twinkies make you feel shit? You're better than that! You have me."

Ted just sat quietly and let Cody speak. His eyes were welling up. He had been a prize dickhead. Not to mention stupid. Cody was right. He was frustrated with himself. Feeling sorry for himself because of his injuries. Sometimes he had to look past the crap and see what he had right in front of him.

"I'm truly sorry," Ted said, voice cracking a little, "I am thankful. I love you, Cody Garrett Runnels. I'll never do any shit like this to you again. I swear on the bible. If I break this promise then God may strike me dead. I love you."

Good enough for Cody. More than, even.

"Come here you silly old man," Cody said.

Ted wriggled over the handbrake and into Cody's embrace, shaking with quiet sobs. Cody hated this. He'd NEVER seen Ted cry. In four years of rows, laughs and scrapes, Ted had rarely shed a tear, if at all. It was purely manly tears of course – took a big man to admit to his mistakes after all, but still. Ted. Crying. This world could be so bizarre.

"Sorry, baby boy," Ted said, lifting his head up, wiping his face, "Man oint tumble there."

"Real men cry," Cody said, "You've seen me do it before."

"But that was beause of Dozer," Ted said "I'd be the same if I lost Riggs. I'm acting like some emo teen."

"Want to make it up to me right now?" asked Cody, a wicked smile on his face.

"Not in the car, baby boy, my ankle," Ted said, "You have no idea, though. I cannot wait to get my hands on that body again."

"Your own fault," Cody said, "Maybe I should punish you."

"Oh?" Ted said, grinning.

"You see Theodore, you might have won me back but I need to make sure you won't do it again," Cody went on, "I need to claim what's mine."

"Baby boy, when I got drafted back to Smackdown and you were all Dr Doom with the mask, you couldn't wait to get drilled," Ted said, "You made me fuck you whilst wearing a paper bag. And you were big then."

"I'm bigger now," Cody said, "And I need to make my claim. Bag, hmm….good idea. Drive us back to the arena please."

Ted started the engine and began to back out the space before setting off back to the arena, Cody just watching the sexy hunk drive. Brett…Brett who? A cut-price version of the real thing. And Cody got such a kick out of knowing that that hot piece of man was all HIS. His alone. He got that big ass (usually grabbing it when Ted fucked him), those abs, those sexy love handles, those full lips….fuck, he was so hard right now. He wanted Ted so badly.

They arrived at the arena and made their way inside, Ted flashing his ID at the suspicious security guard. Cody holding his hand proudly. He was ecstatic. He'd forgiven Ted fully once the tears had started. Several superstars and crew members greeted Ted warmly as they wandered along the corridors. Cody located the running-ordered board, where two crew members were handing out scripts.

"You're not on tonight Rhodes, surprised you're still here," one of them said, "Boss says you can have tonight off."

"Really?" asked Cody, unable to ignore the glee rising in him. A night off Raw! With Ted? What did he do to deserve this?

Josh appeared at that point, makeup now covering his bruising and smartly dressed in his suit.

"Hey Ted," he said, wandering over and extending his hand. Ted shook it and gave him a one-arm hug, "How's your ankle?"

"Healing nicely," the blonde replied, "How about you, how's the wrasslin' going?"

"Awesome, thanks," Josh said, beaming, "You've put a smile back on Coddles' face, he's cheesing big time!"

Cody flipped Josh off before planting a fat, sloppy kiss on Ted's cheek.

"AWWWW!" Josh cooed, genuinely happy for his bestie. Even if Ted later kicked his ass for the handjob incident, Josh didn't care. Angsty, feeling-sorry-for-himself Cody wasn't a good look. He just hoped that Cody might go a bit easier on him in training.

"By the way, Lomberger," Cody said, "That does not mean I'll be soft on you. Tomorrow before rehearsals, I expect you to be in your singlet ready for a training session. Work on your submissions."

"Sounds good to me, Teddy, give this one a sore ass from me, he fucking needs it," grinned Josh.

Cody smirked in response. If only Josh knew just what the ravenette actually planned for Ted once they got the privacy of the hotel room.

Ted had to admit he found that dominant streak from Cody when talking to Josh (referring to him by his surname too – hot) extremely sexy. Cody dominant was something new. Despite his in-ring style Cody was a submissive partner in bed. He gave as good as he got sometimes but ultimately enjoyed taking Ted's cock…and waiting on Ted. But not tonight. He had other ideas.

As expressed by the possessive hand resting on Ted's ample bottom as they turned away to head out of the arena.

* * *

Josh could see Cody grabbing Ted's ass discreetly. He bet Cody was going to top Ted. Mmm…..that would be hot. Josh bet that a good ol' boy like Ted would end up a raver for cock once he first experienced being fucked. Despite everything that had happened in the last sixteen hours, Josh was horny. Never mind, he'll see Matt tomorrow for NXT, Superstars and Smackdown!

"Hey man, you up for that pep talk now?" came a jovial voice and Josh saw Tyson once more, dressed and munching on a protein bar. Josh had asked Tyson to help him train just to take the heat off Cody while he was going through that shit with Ted.

"Sure," he replied, "Sorry, miles away."

"Didn't know DiBiase was here," Tyson said.

"Came out to see his man," Josh said, "I'm jealous."

"Striker will be back tomorrow, don't sweat it dude," Tyson replied, "What ya havin?"

"Whatever shit looks the most edible," Josh shrugged as they sat down. Tyson disappeared and returned with two plates of what appeared to be a chicken Caesar salad.

"Cheers," the little man replied before diving in. It was a little synthetic-tasting (probably made with cheap mayo) but acceptable.

"You did great today," Tyson said, "If you want, I'll train with ya regular if Rhodes is busy?"

"Awesome, thanks!" Josh said gratefully. He was such a lucky boy.

"So you gonna say who really beat you up?" asked Tyson, "Nobody believes it was a hater, outside the company no-one knows you're banging Striker."

"Promise you won't tell," Josh said.

"I swear, dude."

"Riley."

Tyson's eyes widened.

"No shit? Why the fuck would he beat you up? I fucking tagged with him the other week, always thought he was pretty safe."

"He's got it in for me," Josh said, "I noticed it first a couple of weeks back. Ugh…..I bet he watched us as well."

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson, smirking a little, "Dude, you didn't….oh man, didn't peg you for an exhibitionist!"

"Lots you don't know about me!" grinned Josh, "Well, you know that I'm the reason Mattie has to wear a waistcoat if he wears a white shirt."

Tyson winced a little.

"That's surreal man….you scratch when having sex.."

"Ask Nattie to fuck you with a strapon and then judge," Josh countered.

Tyson chuckled with laughter and high-fived Josh. He had to admit although he got a kick out of training Josh, he just thought Josh was a typical bitchy little queen, snooty and not interested in anything other than fashion and pop music. Despite the fact that he'd never heard Josh talk about either of those things, even when he was in full on sass mode with Layla. Tyson was just being a typical bloke and assuming it because Josh was effeminate – the small man sunbathed by hotel pools in the tiniest man-thongs for God's sake. You learn something new ever day after all.

* * *

Cody slid the keycard in the slot of his hotel room door and led Ted inside. He casually placed his bag on the floor and then padded over the bed, making himself comfortable.

Ted did the same and then hobbled over to join him, laying next to the brunette. Instantly Cody's arms wrapped around Ted and they began to make out.

"Been waiting all day for this," Cody panted.

"Just shut up and give me some love," Ted growled.

Cody didn't need telling twice. His hands began to wander over the sculpted physique hidden under those clothes, finally settling on Dat Ass, grabbing the beefy cheeks hungrily through the fabric.

"Get them off," he snarled.

Ted was already undoing his belt. Cody swatted his hands away and popped open the button, ripping the zipper down and pulling the shorts down deftly, taking care not to hurt Ted's tender ankle before taking in the sight of those legs. Ted was wearing briefs. Oh yeah. Cody leaned down, inhaling the manly scent emanating fm between those muscular thighs…mmmm….he'd missed that too. Ted was moaning softly….bet he was enjoying this even more than Cody was.

Cody bit into the waistband of the briefs before expertly removing them (hey, he was well-practiced), Ted's hardon springing free for the first time in what felt like forever. Cody stared mischievously into Ted's blue eyes as he licked the veiny underside of the length of muscle, before taking Ted into his mouth, ensnaring the blonde into thinking that he was going to have his way with him….Ted would now assume that Cod would suck him for a bit before slipping his pants off and riding Ted like a cowboy.

"Stop a minute," gasped Ted.

Cody ignored him, eyes still staring naughtily at Ted, enjoying every inch and the taste of his man. Ted decided that the only way to stop Cody in this situation was force. He prised Cody's head upwards and off his cock.

"In my bag, I brought the Stetson." He grinned.

Cody's face lit up. He scampered over and ripped the bag open,fumbling inside before locating the black hat. His favourite role-play costume item.

"Did you bring the chaps?" asked Cody.

"Nope," Ted said, "Thought you'd like this, though."

He took the hat from Cody and leaned up to place it on his beau's head. Cody was hot as a cowboy. They should have cast him instead of Jake Gyllenhaal in Brokeback – Ted may have watched the movie more keenly then!

"Undress me then," Cody ordered, decided to shift things; to led Ted know that HE was in control this time.

Ted's eyes widened.

"What you waiting for Theodore, I gave you an order," Cody said simply, knees apart, hands behind his back, a prominent bulge in his jeans, his nipples clearly hard through his red Lacoste polo. Ted rose to his knees, careful to not put too much weight on his mending leg and began to gently and passionately kiss Cody's neck, the younger man instantly mewing and whimpering in need….he'd missed Ted's attention SO much. Ted reached down and pulled the red top up and over Cody's head, knocking the hat off of course but Cody didn't give a fuck.

That torso. So ripped. Ted could hardly believe this used to be the slim, lithe boy that he fell in love with four years ago. He was all grown up now. Ted began to gently lick down those pectorals…before tongueing the small ridges of Cody's abs….those hiplines were still there – one of Ted's many favourite parts of his beau. He unbuttoned the jeans and saw that Cody was wearing his blue sports thong he wore under his trunks.

"Surprise?" Cody grinned softly.

Ted nodded before pulling the jeans around Cody's hips and letting them down around his amazing ass, guiding them further, Cody standing upright to allow Ted to remove them fully.

Those legs. Ted sure missed those. Oh man. God created perfection when he made Cody's pins. Ted had spent a few late nights watching Cody's older matches pre-kneepads….those legs were such a distraction to Ted when they tag-teamed last year!

Cody lifted his feet out of the denim and then flopped down beside Ted, posing like the Adonis he was, grinning naughtily.

"Miss me?" he asked, taking Ted's hand and placing it on his hard cock.

Ted nodded and began to lean forward, Cody stopping him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, "Shirt off."

If he was going to be naked, then Ted had better be too. Cody wanted to feast on those love handles and those perfect pecs. Before he flipped Ted onto his stomach…that was for later.

Ted made to remove his shirt but Cody stopped him. He began to repeat what Ted did to him, kissing his neck before peeling the garment off and using his talented tongue to explore the curves of Ted's torso. Now Ted was fully naked Cody could just admire his virile manly beauty.

"Come here," Ted rumbled.

They began to embrace, kissing and grinding their naked forms together, cocks rubbing, Cody already grabbing Ted's ass, almost giving in to his innermost need of being fucked through the mattress by Ted….almost…he broke the intimate cuddle, and rolled over, reaching down to grab the fallen Stetson hat, feeling Ted hug up to him from behind, the blonde's hardon rubbing against his ass. Mmmm…felt so good…

"Put it on," Cody said, turning to Ted.

Ted took the hat from him, his pinky finger softly stroking Cody's hand as he did so. The little things. Again. Cody was on cloud nine. Ted placed the hat on his head, even adjusting so it was just the right angle.

No other man to Cody could hold a candle to Ted right now. He padded over to his sports bag, bending over teasingly, knowing Ted was drooling over his ass right now. He retrieved the lubricant and padded back, uncapping it.

Ted reached his hand to take it, but Cody swatted his hand away, before applying it to his fingers.

Ted assumed Cody was going to prep himself….but then, Cody crawled forward and his slicked fingers slipped around to Ted's ass.

"Baby boy?" Ted asked, worried.

"Surprised, Theodore?" smirked Cody, "I told you I need to claim what's mine. Your ass. Roll over."

Ted was nervous…..Cody had always taken, well mostly….he couldn't remember the last time they'd switched. He knew they had but it had been so long ago he'd almost forgotten all about it. He rolled onto his stomach. Ideally Cody would have wanted Ted on his back, legs on his shoulders but he didn't want to risk hurting the ankle so this was the most comfortable for Ted.

Ted groaned gutturally as Cody began to prep him, inserting one finger….two….three….before grabbing the lube and slicking his cock.

"Ready?" he purred.

Ted nodded under the hat, which never slipped as it was chosen specifically to his cranium size. Nothing was too good for Cody's Teddybear.

Cody gently straddled that fine body. Ted's ass was surely a wonder of the world. What a sculpture it was. Cody couldn't resist. He leaned down, and began to lick. Ted gasped and moaned as Cody continued to eat him out…good job the lube was flavoured. Blueberry.

Cody leaned up and slicked his cock once more for luck before pacing the bottle next to Ted. He used one hand to balance himself on Ted's shoulder, the other to guide his hard cock into Ted's amazing big ass.

Ted cried out in pain. Well it was more of a manly growl. Woof woof. So hot. Cody continued to push deeper and deeper, Ted relaxing….his sphincter opening….accepting Cody…until those big fat cheeks were rubbing Cody's small patch of dark pubic hair. Cody was buried inside his man.

He began to gently fuck, allowing Ted to get used to him. He was a pretty well-endowed man so he knew Ted had to be hurting. Ted was softly grunting….the pain lessening…Cody thrust in once more….pushing a soft warm spot and Ted's head snapped up and he growled in pleasure. Cody had found Ted's prostate…..and Ted was a masculine bottom too….HOT. Cody started to build up some speed, Ted craning up a little, allowing Cody to lay along his back, wrapping his arms around Ted's chest, locking himself in place, letting his hips do all the work…..making love to Ted….yes this was definitely more than just a fuck…..oh Teddy…..feels so good…..he wasn't going to last….his senses were in overload…he could feel it coming…

Ted's deep, lion-esque growl shocked Cody…..Ted had come first. Cody really started to fuck him, pounding that ass…tearing it up….feeling the barriers weaken….c'mon…c'mon….he too let out a grunting, desperate growl as he finally came undone, unloading deep into Ted's body, marking him as his from the inside out.

He collapsed on top of Ted, not wanting to move, ever, ever, ever again.

* * *

When Cody arrived at the arena for the tapings on Tuesday, he'd once again not had much sleep, only this time it was for good reasons! He'd invited Ted to come watch the tapings and spend an extra day with him before going back home the next day. They had been having sex all night. After they'd recovered from their initial make-up session and Ted wasn't in too much pain, Cody had thrown Ted onto his back and then taken what he wanted. They'd literally spent the evening naked and enjoying each other. Of course they watched Raw but resumed play after wards. After all, there was a lot of catching up to be done! And best of all – Ted had enjoyed being fucked so much…..he'd asked Cody if they could switch ever time. It was a new chapter in their relationship and both the boys were feeling like it was 2008 all over again. Talk about a second honeymoon period. Ted had never been more into Cody than ever, and Cody had never been more turned on by his beloved blonde than he had right now. Mmm.. He mewed appreciatively as Ted grabbed his ass playfully, forcing him to turn and accept a loving kiss.

* * *

Matt was waiting at the arena. He was twiddling his thumbs nervously, waiting for Danielson's rental to arrive. He knew exactly who'd assaulted his pumpkin. And he also knew that it was time to confess everything. He had to. Who knew what Alex would do to Josh next?

One rental pulled up, Matt scanning the front seats. Looked like Layla and Kelly. Damn. He was hoping it wouldn't be one of Josh's friends. He'd actually hidden when Runnels showed up with DiBiase, choosing to ignore the fact that the brunette had his man with him until later.

"Hey Matt, how are you?" greeted Layla as she and Kelly approached, "He not turned up yet?"

Matt shook his head.

"Probably found another gourmet coffee shop," Layla continued, "Did they ever catch who it was the beat him up?"

Matt looked from Layla to Kelly and decided to not bring it up now. He didn't trust Kelly to keep it to herself at all. The less knew about this whole sordid little panto, the better.

"Got it, later," the Divas champion said, and headed inside.

More road agents, Superstars and Divas arrived, until finally, a rental showed up with Bryan, Josh and AJ inside. After exchanging pleasantries with Daniel and AJ, Matt embraced his little pumpkin once more.

"You OK?" asked Josh, sensing Matt's discomfort.

"Baby, can we talk in private?" he asked

"Sure," Josh said, "Thanks again for the ride, Bryan."

"No problem," smiled Daniel as he went to fish the last of his belongings from the boot.

Josh followed his beau inside, as Matt searched for a private room. The only place was a men's room really. It woud have to do. Not Matt's ideal place to confess to infidelity but there we go. He'd made his bed, he'd have to lie in it. The former teacher led Josh inside the bathroom and threw his bag against the door, barricading them in, at least for a short while.

"What's up?" asked Josh. He looked so sweet and so vulnerable with the plaster above his eyebrow.

Matt sighed. How could he begin? Where would he start?

"I think," he said, looking everywhere but at Josh and beginning to pace the tiled floor, "I know, actually….why Riley has beef with you."

"Oh?"

Josh was confused.

"He's jealous." Matt said. Hopefully that was a good way in.

Josh's face creased in bewilderment. What was Matt talking about? He supposed because he, Josh was getting developmental training but Alex was already a bona fide superstar? Not like Josh was being pushed on WWE programming or anything – he was still playing his usual announcer role. Unless Alex actually wanted Matt?

"This is crazy," Josh said, "Jealous? What is he, a high school girl?"

"There's more," Matt said, still pacing frantically, mopping his brow which was already sweating.

Josh shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" he asked, impatiently.

"You know he was in the parking lot…probably watching us have sex…it drove him to it….he's unstable," Matt went on, "He's got good reason….he's a slasher too."

"Slasher?"

"Cut his wrists," Matt said.

"Why? Is his depush really getting to him?"

"No."

"Then what is all this? Mattie, I don't like it. The guy's deranged. What if he kills me?"

"I won't let him. He knows that if he does, it will all have been for nothing."

"Mattie, you're really scaring me."

Matt gulped and took a deep breath, running his hands through his short black hair.

"Remember the time when you were training with Cody and I came to see you? Dusty was there too. Did you not wonder why I was already in Tampa?"

"No, but it was sweet of you to come."

"I'd been at Alex's house."

Matt felt so sick. Hated himself. He watched the colour slowly drain from Josh's face as he processed this information. The small man began to tremble.

"And why…were you there?" he choked, a tear running down his face as every fibre of his being told him what the answer was clearly going to be to this question.

"Alex and I….we….."

"YOU BASTARD! FUCK YOU!" bellowed Josh and he launched his tiny figure at the older man, throwing him against the tiled floor, and laying into him with his fists. He then grabbed Matt and slammed him into a cubicle door, the former teacher howling in pain.

Matt looked up at his distraught beau. Knowing he deserved all of this. Josh was breathing raggedly, his face scarlet….and the picture of betrayal and deceit.

"I…hate….you," snarled Josh. He hacked before gobbing a large glob of phlegm right into Matt's face. He stormed out of the mens' room and into the corridor, fighting back the tears, incensed with rage. His insides had felt like someone had taken a scythe to them. All this time….Matt had lied to him? Fucked a man behind his back? A man who tured out to be crazy and prone to violent urges that weren't in the ring? A fucking co-worker too? Who else knew about this? Josh bet they howled with derision behind his back? Did CODY KNOW? And not tell him?

He wanted answers.

He retched….he ran to find a trash can before sinking to his knees and vomiting thickly into the stinking pile of rubbish in there. After wiping his mouth he frantically continued his way to the locker room, first checking Catering to see if Cody was in there. He was. Sat with Teddy. Josh dashed over. Cody looked up in alarm at the sight of the red, panting man, afaint aroma of vomit coming from him.

"Joshy? What's happened? Fucking Riley again?"

Josh shook his head before sinking to his knees,breaking down in tears. Ted was completely taken aback, and so was Cody, who awkwardly hugged his distraught friend tightly….insides burning with a fresh anger.

"What's happened?" asked Cody.

Josh choked a little before taking a deep breath and looking up at the younger man's concerned face.

"I-I-I know…why…Riley beat me up," he gasped.

"Why?"

"Him and Matt…" Josh succumbed to despair yet again, hating how much of a crybaby he was being but the humiliation was just too much. He had no energy to confront Cody at all.

Cody's jaw set. Striker had better be quaking…..when Cody was finished with him…the old bastard will be lucky if all his organs and limbs were still working.

* * *

**"STRIKER!"**

That growled bellow made Matt's blood run cold but he knew exactly who the owner of it was. It was the one thing Matt was dreading but expecting all along.

He turned to stare into the fuming face of Cody.

"I warned you," snarled the former Intercontinental Champion, "Warned you what I'd do to you if you EVER stuck that dick into someone else?"

"Cody, I.."

SMACK!

Matt was thrown hard to the floor, nose broken, blood streaming down his face.

Cody decided to spare him his legs….for now. And turned on his heel, satisfied that his point had been made. Now, back to Teddy.

* * *

It had been an agonising night for Josh, especially calling NXT and the Smackdown portion of Superstars with Matt, acting like he didn't despise his ex with all his fierce little heart on camera, and bantering with him for the WWE Universe as though nothing had happened. Josh had noted with satisfaction the tape on Matt's nose, covered with a layer of makeup but still visible at close quarters. Josh knew he was lucky to have a loyal friend like Cody. He even didn't mind being single again now he'd thought about it.

In time, he supposed he'd have to deal with working alongside Matt but he was a tough cookie and could cope. He knew he was suppressing his anger and heartbreak but he needed to keep calm and carry on.

He was removing his suit from the show. He'd fancied a shower before changing and going to the hotel. He wondered if anyone fancied rooming with him tonight. Even if it was a Diva. Was Layla on her own or was she two-ing up with Barbie? Josh decided to cross that bridge after a shower. He peeled his socks and chinos off, keeping his new shocking pink AussieBum man-thong on (to think he was planning on seducing Matt in it tonight, oh well, never mind.) as he padded inside. He felt vulnerable and didn't want to expose all of himself…not here anyway.

He took his bottle of Axe body wash and padded to a shower, turning it on. Once the water began to warm up to his liking, he stepped under the hot stream and began to wash the tan from his beautiful lithe body. Although he'd been pleased with his training progress so far, Josh was very proud of his feminine build and was glad that despite building his muscles and strength in training and developmental, his waist was still nice and tiny and his smooth, curvaceous bottom was still pert. Shown off to perfection in this tiny pink garment too. A nice contract to his sharp commentary suit anyway! He was sure there'd be a nice older man out there for him, who fully appreciated the love and attention Josh would give, as well as enjoy every inch of his beautiful little body that he worked so hard to achieve. Cody was handsome and caring…and had an amazing body….but he was strictly Ted's and plus he was too young. Josh deemed younger men too immature for a relationship. He wasn't a slut despite the tiny underwear. Older men knew (mostly) how to treat boys like him. He'd thought Matt was such a great catch. Maybe he should have gone for someone older? 37 was clearly too young for Josh then. Matt was too youthful….too tempted to go find someone else.

He didn't hear the footsteps enter the showers of the Superstars' locker room. He continued to rinse himself down.

Josh was already getting over Matt, and it had only been a few hours. He knew that by ignoring Matt when the cameras were off would be the perfect revenge. That and finding someone new. In fact…..Josh had been starting to look at another colleague in a whole new light. It was most likely rebound syndrome but Josh wasn't bothered. A certain silver fox who commentated the Raw portion of Superstars with him….Josh bet Scott Stanford would be a true gentleman and treat him with respect.

He turned off the shower and reached for his towel.

And shrank back in horror.

Alex Riley. Dressed in his ring attire. And he'd never looked more intimidating.

"You stupid little faggot slut," snarled the blonde, right in Josh's personal space, truly menacing, "Clearly one beatdown was never enough. You probably enjoy being thrown around by a big man, though…don't you?"

Josh shrank back against the wall. He'd spotted a Swiss Army knife in Alex's hand.

"You take, take take, and he gives you everything," Alex continued, eyes dead in his once-handsome face, "He's nothing but an ATM machine to you though isn't he, buying you those slutty thongs and designer clothes….and yet he loves you."

Josh continued to back up. He was shaking with fear. Blood began to drip and web on the wet, tiled floor….Alex beginning to slice his own thigh with the small red knife.

"You wouldn't understand that because you're so... so selfish. He told me about you. He told me about you. He was very honest. If you weren't so stupid, you'd know that. But you're so stupid. You're so stupid... you're a stupid, selfish bitch!"

Alex launched himself at Josh with a fierce growl and began to punch him in the stomach hard, his leg bleeding quite badly now. Josh whimpered and fell to the floor, now truly unable to defend himself. Alex then began to stomp the petite body with his white boot, Josh crying out in pain.

"SLUT! WHORE! WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT….take him away from me would you? Get your lisping oaf of a bodyguard to try and scare me…..not so big now…."

He flicked the knife, brandishing it shakily. He sliced Josh's long slim leg, enjoying seeing the blood flow…enjoyed the squeal like a stuck pig that left Josh's mouth.

Josh rolled away…Alex bellowed something at him and brandished the knife once more, narrowly missing Josh's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" came another man's shout.

"STEPHEN, GRAB HIM!" came another's….Cody.

The large, pale-skinned and bearded redhead tried to pull Alex off of Josh, but Alex was just as strong as Sheamus was and easily wriggled out, going for Josh with the knife once more, stomping him as he did so. Cody, thinking fast, turned on a shower, trying to block the horrible cries of his friend in pain….he removed the head from the wall…thankfuck these were detachable and aimed the spray at Alex to distract him, breaking him away from Josh, allowing the tiny man to crawl away, not a scrap of dignity left, bloody, bruised and in a small thong. Daniel Bryan, who'd also come to see what the commotion was about, quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Josh to try and stop the bleeding on his leg.

"S'ok man, you're safe, just need to keep this covered….you're losing blood," the vegan said.

Alex was scrabbling around, trying to find the knife…under the constant streams of hot water….he managed to grab it and raised it, bellowing a really quite frightening war cry but Cody knocked him back onto his knees with the makeshift hose, disarming him temporarily.

"GRAB HIM, NOW!" he barked to Sheamus and Bryan.

The World Champion and his on-screen former rival both dashed over and locked each of the dazed, thickset, drenched blonde's arms in a tight grip, holding him down, both of them also looking quite murderous. Even though they weren't that friendly with Josh, the sense of protecting your fellow wrestlers was very strong here. Cody ran to his shaken friend.

"You OK?" he asked.

Josh nodded.

"Y-yeah," he said, "Thanks for the soaking!"

"Nothing," shrugged Cody, "You're my best friend. C'mon, get yourself dry and dressed."

Josh dressed himself in silence, opting for some shorts so he could air his wound.

Ted had watched this whole display from the back of the locker room….impressed by his baby boy's chivalry. He was so grateful to have him back….he vowed to never let his own insecurities drive a wedge between him and Cody ever again.

He'd seen Striker's bloody nose in a men's room down the corridor. Cody packed a mean fist on him, he could definitely agree with that!

"You OK, buddy?" he asked Josh as Cody escorted him to the front of the room.

"M'fine, thanks to your fella," Josh said.

"To think I missed all of this," Ted chuckled as he offered his arm to help Josh.

"Your ankle!" scolded Cody. Ted waved it off. Cody rolling his eyes.

Two road agents had darted in right past them to where Bryan and Sheamus were still holding Alex down.

"What do you reckon's gonna happen to Freddy Kreuger back there?" asked Ted as they made their way to Cody's rental.

"Hopefully jobbed to Slater for the rest of his contract," Cody said, "Let's face it, once you job to that, you may as well be fired."

"You gonna be OK then, buddy?" asked Ted.

"Already over the sad old man," Josh said, smiling despite the pain in his leg, "In fact, don't tell him just yet, but I think I know who I really wanted all along!"

"Not Kidd?" Cody asked, "Hate to break it to you but he's Nattie's plaything!"

"Too young, he's younger than me!" Josh said, "Coddles, how many years have you known me? I want an older man."

"Don't say Booker T," groaned Cody.

"No...great to work with…but no…and no it's not Cole either."

"Who? Let me know so Lay and I can set you up?" chuckled Cody.

"Yeah because that ended well!" scoffed Josh, "I'll approach him myself. I'll give you a clue. He's a broski but he's not the Big O."

Ted and Cody both exchanged a look. Wow. Josh did like them older.

"Not Stanford?" Cody teased.

"Why not?" Josh protested, flushing, "He's the perfect gentleman, looks after himself, dresses well….and he's a silver fox too."

Both Ted and Cody laughed a little but oh well, who were they to judge?

* * *

_This is the end. Only 9 chapters I know but with a plot like this it had to be quite a short fic. This chapter was epically long though, wasn't it?_

_Thank you very much to those who have stuck with it and R&R'd. I appreciate all feedback even if it's bad. And at least I know some people liked it! _

_Got a new fic planned after this. And yes, it will be a sequel to Champ's Choice. Despite similarities this is a different universe to CC…just to clarify. I'm going to think of this as my 'sophomore slump'._

_Can't wait to hear your final thoughts xxxx_


	10. Q&A

**No Way Out - Why**

_My favourite TV series used to have a Q&A with the writers on the website every 2 years or so and I found it fascinating to see what the creators thought of their product and why they made certain decisions. This is my take on the subject and because I'm a self-obsessed jerk.._

NWO I will admit was a complete flop. Compared to Champs' Choice anyway. It takes a big person to admit their work is shit without fishing for compliments.

First off all,** the title - No Way Out.** Fits the main theme of the story and because it was wrestling-related too. Simple :)

**What film was it based on?** Easy. For those who hadn't guessed, _Fatal Attraction_ (1987). I've even used actual lines and scenes from the movie. I'd been wanting to have a go at the stalker story for years and I thought it would be a unique and new fanfic idea. However no amount of dramatic writing techniques can make a male pro-wrestler believeable as an unhinged Glenn Close-esque bunny boiler. I don't think it's in our DNA to be honest! I know you get male stalkers just as often as female ones but I dunno. Would have been more believeable for Alex to just beat the shit out Matt for ignoring him from the off.

**Why A-Ry?** Purely because of the name Alex which was the shout-out and the link between the movie and this. I know it was a shit idea, especially with Alex being a villainous slutty, and fem character in CC just beforehand.

Perhaps the most obvious - **why was it so similar to CC?** Obviously not ready to let go and I loved writing the Josh/Cody (Jody - I like the name for them!) friendship so much. I realised that in parts it was the same, especially with their little catchphrase (**"Can it. Bitch"**) and their names for each other - Coddles and Joshy. To be honest, Coddles is the best nickname for Cody I found in fan fiction so he's been called it in every fic I've featured him! Wrestler!Josh - initially it was a good way to write him out when he got written out of Raw for a week or two but then came back so that put the kybosh on it...it was SO hard to keep this universe' version different from the CC version (wearing Layla's clothes to the ring, Nasty Girl as his theme etc!)

**The girliness of Josh and Cody - but mainly Josh.** I make no apologies (well I do) for this one. Calling Josh a "sassy little minx" etc probably destroyed his main points in some people's eyes. I wanted Josh to be a girly-boy, the slim, curvy bottom who only likes older, bigger men he can call 'Daddy'. I actually found the idea of him submitting to Striker and being Striker's 'boy'/'wife' really hot. Not to mention the thought of him in tiny underwear that showed off his bubble butt...yeah, basically I did to gratify my own pervy thoughts. And becase both of them are hot as fuck!

Cody only had some fem moments, when he was feeling shit when Ted was ignoring him (okay, really fem, being all touchy-feely with Josh etc) but this time **I did want to give him more edge,** like being Josh's trainer and intimidating people who hurt him or those he cares for. **I hope his character in the final chapter restored his man points...**

**Why so short?** I wasn't sure how long I could have drawn it out with Alex stalking Matt, and at the time I started the Ted storyline I hadnt actually thought of a reason why Ted was ignoring Cody, just wanted to add a side plot to keep people reading, really. I was going to have Cody cheat (Johnny Curtis was a possiblilty) but decided against it - though he came pretty damn close a couple of times, didn't he?


End file.
